What A Beautiful Night
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: What if Alucard wasn't the only monster hidden in the dungeons? What if there had been something else, captured by Abraham Van Helsing and experimented on to make the perfect, equally matched mate for Alucard? What if she had been driven insane by her years alone... Lemons in later chapters. Millenium defeated in 1944, AU, set in 1999 onwards. Walter is good. Pips alive. Derp.
1. What A Beautiful Night

**My first Hellsing fic, it's only recently I was introduced by a friend into Alucard's world, so forgive me any mistakes ;) I've seen the entire television series, and up to 5 in the Hellsing Ultimate, and I'm using the Wikia for anything else. If I get something wrong, please let me know so that I can change it :D reviews make me happeh! Thanks! This is really just an intro to my OC, so I apologise if it's slightly boring, I promise that things get more exciting :3**

**I do not own anything of Hellsing, or Alucard, if I did, I would have been a character in every part of it, and the rating would have been stepped waaaayyy up.**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood at her desk, hands pressed into the wood as she leaned over it, locking eyes angrily with a pair of red orbs lurking in the shadows. She had first noticed it as the moon clouded out of sight, hidden by masses of grey and black, the only light in her dark room was the solemn glow of the lamp on the desk, which flickered pitifully in it's fight against the darkness. The shadows, however, were far from natural, dancing in the corner just out of sight, with the occasional flash of crimson eyes or white fangs showing. Alucard. He had been a thorn in the knights side for too long, but he was too much of an asset to be destroyed, if he could be. He was possibly the best chance that humanity had against the freaks and ghouls, and besides, he was hers to command, hers to control. He must have been reading her mind, for the grin floating in the shadows widened and stretched, revealing more shark-like rows of teeth. However brave a face she put on, those teeth would haunt her darkest nightmares, nobody with any sanity could look at those jagged ivory fangs and not imagine them ripping... Tearing...

"My master," Came the bass purr from the formless mass, writhing together and shaping into a human body. Alucard was tall, his intimidating lean body standing at over six and a half foot, perilously close to being considered as giantism, Integra mused internally. He had a lithe build, thin, yet you could see the flexing of powerful muscles underneath the scarlet coat, legs that seemed to go on forever, but this was one woman who didn't care for his looks, only his abilities to control the undead population.

"You called?" The vampire prompted, gazing steadily at his master, the one woman who had gained his respect. It was hard to believe that this... Human, with her long, blonde hair, icy blue eyes behind thin framed glasses, so frail, so breakable, yet he bowed to her commands like a dog. However, she had earned her nickname of the 'Iron Maiden' with her supreme sword-fighting skills and her abilities with a weapon.

"Why were you not at the tower of London when we needed you? There was a minor attack today. You're just lucky that the troops could handle it," Integra growled, her hands fisting on the desk, she was so close to just punching the smirk off of his stupid face, although the attack was minor, she had lost several men to the vampire scum until they managed to take him and his army of ghouls down. True, she had sent Alucard and Seras away further North to deal with a group of vampires that had been killing women outside nightclubs, but he should have come when called, after all, it didn't take a full day to kill a few vampires.

"We were at another mission." He stated, rolling his eyes then continuing at the stern gaze from Integra, "The group turned out to be larger than we had assumed, and you requested I did not send police girl,"

"That's only because Seras can't handle herself yet!" Integra was getting pissed now, although it was hardly Alucards fault that they didn't know the exact amount of vampires in the group, clearly they had been making more as they went, but it was unimportant now. What was important was the fact that Hellsing was now considered undermanned in the supernatural cop list, and she doubted that there was anything half as powerful as Alucard running around that she could bring under control. With that final thought, she dismissed the vampire, just as Walter brought her tea in. Walter had been loyal for years to her, and before her, to her father, so she voiced her concerns to him and watched his aged face twitch as she mentioned her though of having another creature like Alucard under her command. Integra knew instantly that the butler knew something she didn't.

"Walter, what aren't you telling me?" She asked, and he scowled, looking towards the door as if he wished someone, anyone, to come in and distract her from this topic. It was something that had been shut away years before Alucard had been imprisoned before Integra released him, something that had been sworn to secrecy long before now. Perhaps, he thought, now that Sir Integra had grown up, that she would be able to control this beast as she did the one already freed from his cage. The only problem was that all of the Cromwell restrictions on Alucard meant nothing to the other beast that was locked in the dungeons, the room only accessible with a particular key that had been hidden - read, lost - many years before. "Walter..." She warned, bringing his attention back to her, smiling and acting as if nothing had happened. If Integra were to open the door which hid..._It. _Who knew what would happen. This creature had all the abilities of Alucard, some that even he didn't, but none of his restrictions. Even if it wasn't as powerful as the ancient vampire, it was still a formidable opponent in battle, and had rightly earned the titles that it carried.

"There may be one option, Sir," Walter sighed as Integra's curiosity peaked, he could almost see her ears pricking at the comment, her eyes sparkling and waiting for him to continue. "The dungeons, where you found Alucard, well, he wasn't the only creature imprisoned there by Van Helsing, he was one of a number of them, but only two survived the harsh experimentation and torture that went on, or survived with most of their sanity at least, but I don't know much on the subject," Integra's face fell into a frown, her eyebrows mashing together and her forehead creasing. "There was a book on the experiments however, which would contain all the information about the creature you seek, but the journal has been in the care of a highly protective source for a while now,"

"Alucard," She simply said.

"Alucard." He confirmed.

The shadows were glowering at her now, as they searched the No-Life King's room, with it's high-back throne and glossy black coffin. They were looking for the journal that would lead them to the next clue in the puzzle of finding this 'other experiment' that Van Helsing had kept captive. How this man managed to keep so many powerful creatures without harm coming to him was beyond Integra, goodness knows how he even managed to capture the brutes in the first place. Had he outwitted this one? Had he simply used force, or blackmailed it into coming with him? Was this creature as bad as Alucard? Was it worse? So many questions that would be answered soon enough, when they found the wretched book. All they had fond so far were numerous grey dust bunnies, that danced in the breeze of movement around the room. Soldiers were raking through the sparse scattering of belongings whilst Integra kept a silent vigil, only ever speaking to make comments on her idea of the hiding place. They had already questioned Alucard, but he had been - as per usual - ignorant and avoided the interrogation with all the wiles of a five century old being. Instead, he now just glared at the intruders to his sacred resting place, leaning back against the wall with arm crossed tightly against his chest. They were defiling the one place he could be alone, and he hated that.

"Where is it Alucard?" Integra voice raised in volume, standing straighter against the harsh gaze of red. The vampire simply shrugged, returning with the answer of 'I don't know what you're talking about,' for the hundredth time that night, then went back to staring blankly at the room. Thunderous growling was heard as they opened the coffin, depositing the lid on the floor and tugging at the silk insides, pulling at the interior and checking for any 'extras' in the lining. Little did they know, Alucard huffed mentally, that the large, leather-bound book was strapped securely into and inlet on the lid, underneath the coating of smooth silk, but they hadn't thought to check there yet. Yet. He could hear the aggravated sighs as they lifted the heavy lid to replace it on top of the base, the golden lettering standing out from the ebony darkness of the rest of the coffin.

'_The bird of the Hermes is my name,_

_Eating my wings to make me tame,'_

He mused that this creature they were looking for had a similar line imbedded not in a coffin, but on its hip and across it's rump. However, it was not to hold in the power, it was merely for decoration, the delicate scrawl of ink - penned into the pale skin, holding deeper meaning than merely a cage for it's extensive powers. Alucard remembered the very day that he was taken to those dungeons, hearing the sound of a whip cleaving meat and muscle from porcelain bones, stripping the flesh from it's hide; and there was still no screaming. Even when the noise was not a slap, but a thick, wet noise, the only sound was that of husky voice jeering at it's captor, mocking him into flogging harder and faster until Alucard could smell nought but the blood, even the thin trickle through the door of his cell. It had been the creature's blood that bound him to that room, so much blood sacrificed for the sake of some witch-craft to keep him locked up, unable to escape. The sound of Integra's booming voice chiding the soldiers for not checking the lid of the coffin startled him from his memories. He had to work hard at keeping totally neutral, his expression void of any emotion as they thoroughly scoured the top of the lid, flipping it to check the inside.

Integra didn't miss the miniscule twitching of Alucard's mouth as she ordered for the lid of the pristine coffin to be searched, even if they had only found some Romanian dirt in the other part, buried underneath the silk, which some of the newer members had found suspicious until it was explained why. Only then did they shy away with what seemed like disgust on their face, seemingly avoiding touching the soil at all as they continued the searching. There was a collective gasp around the groups as one soldier took out a small Swiss army knife and cut a narrow slit down part of the lid's interior, slicing the silk open as if it were warm butter, and the material parted with only the slightest of sounds, a delicate hiss. Inside, was what appeared to be a wooden door, secured by a small golden padlock, which was broken easily by a strong tug from one of the more muscled men. Such weak defences on something so important? But then, it was never made with the intention of being searched with Alucard's permission, it was probably assumed that he would have defended his property better than this. The door was levered open, revealing a dark book encased in tattered leather, the binding made of some thick string threaded through two holes in the far left of the cover and the yellowing pages.

"This is a bad idea, my master, even I cannot help you with this mission, I have no wish to meet the creature inhabiting the dungeon again, however much I may have enjoyed it's formidable company, it has no bindings they way I do and has not been removed from that cell for twice the length of time I was imprisoned, if it escapes with sanity intact, I would be surprised." Alucard said, pushing away from the wall to stand by Integra, running a finger over the cover of the book and feeling it's familiar contours and wrinkles, remembering the days when Van Helsing would spend his time with torture, then scribble for hours across the pages, marking down his experimentations in the tight, crabby script that he seemed so fond of. Then he would disappear for a few more hours, only to come back, the blood on his hands renewed with a sweeter smelling substance than his own dead blood, then continue his findings as if there were nothing wrong. Perhaps, to him, everything was right, he could harm these creatures and they would never feel pain, never feel humiliation at being topped by a mere man...

"I'm sure I can handle whatever is down there, servant, if I can handle you," Integra grumbled, pulling the book away from Alucard's exploring fingers and frowning at the condescending tone in which he spoke, caressing the cover of the book which held so many undiscovered secrets, hidden away long ago. She could feel that although the book looked solid, the pages were frail, and could be torn with ease, so she would have to be careful with it. Turning, she ordered the soldiers to fix the coffin lid, striding out of the door towards the office, leaving the repair crew to sew up the gaping slice in the fabric and deal with Alucard's fury. Little did she know that the vampire simply watched her leave with a solemn expression, his last thought before he blended into the darkness being, '_Don't be so sure, my master,_" He was sure that Integra heard it through her mind as he found himself outside, stepping across the dewy grass of winter as the first snowflakes tentatively flew from the sky to land lightly on his raised face. Once there, they did not melt, but perched precariously on his chiselled jawbones and the tip of his nose. The stars were clear tonight to his supreme vampiric sight and he gazed up at the creamy moon, dominating the sky... And prayed that Integra was right.

**THEBIRDOFTHEHERMESISMYNAME**

Seating herself at her desk, Integra opened the book with a hesitant excitement, she both wanted and didn't want to see the contents of the cruel treatment her ancestor has bestowed upon other living things, the things he had done to them... He had treated them like science projects, constantly changing and making them stronger, with a deep breath, she opened the pages and began to read.

_It has been three months since I brought in the vampire, that terrible creature with so much power. He boasts about how he used to impale the thousands, even his own people! What a foul monster! I allowed him a taste of what he had done to his own people and had him chained up to the wall whilst having a long spear projecting up through him. Of course, when I removed it the next week, he healed within a matter of moments, cursing the day I was born. I hope I can perfect the other one as well, whom I have locked in the room perpendicular to the vampires, however I have had to put a much sturdier lock on the door due to the fierce fury that she puts into throwing herself at the metal. Numerous bones have been broken in her attempts to escape, but to no avail._

Digesting this piece of information, Integra quickly scribbled some notes on her own pad, noting that the creature - as told in the text - was female. She chewed on the end of the pen for a moment before writing about the possibility of her being physically stronger than Alucard, or perhaps just with less self control than the vampire. Her eyes flicked back to the page as she gnawed on the stationary, scanning over the next few lines of the next days entry.

_I have wondered what would happen if I were to place both of the creatures in a room together. They both show high levels of intelligence, much over that of a human; I fear that if they plotted for freedom, I would not be able to stop them both. However, would they care to think of it? Or would they fight like vicious animals over territory, each trying to tear out the other's throat? Perhaps, but maybe not. Maybe they would simply get together and copulate, as from what I've known of the years studying the female subject, she seems to go through period's of being 'in heat' as a dog would, and now seems to be her time, as she is much more aggressive than the usual placid jesting that occurs. If I could find a way for to make them reproduce, perhaps I would have more servants to help destroy the ghoul and vampire population, a better, more tameable kind of creature that would combine the best of the two, whilst having the weaknesses of neither. Having managed to tame the No-Life King, would I be able to do so with any offspring of the two in the same way? If I could perhaps bring about some change in the female's reproductive system, it may indeed be a viable plan, with a possibility of creating a completely new species!_

So he had tried to breed this woman to Alucard, all for the sake of creating more powerful creatures to use in his battle against such creatures. The excitement could almost be felt through the messy handwriting at the end of this note, coupled with the drops of ancient blood, turned brown with age and a slight smell wafting from it. This could either be the blood of the thing in the basement, or Alucards, but she had her answer a moment later when he materialised behind her, lifting the book to his face to inhale the scent. His mouth parted and his eyes closed for a moment and Integra wondered if he would lick the stale blood from the page, but he simply dropped the book back onto the desk - where it landed with a loud thud - then disappeared again, no doubt back to that basement where he resided. The pages fluttered until the back cover was bared, revealing a key imbedded underneath a thing layer of leather, the shape clearly distinguishable through it. A quick cut with a letter opener did the trick and a rusted brass key slipped from it's resting place onto the wood, watched with great interest by Integra who flipped back to the page she was at and continued reading the next entry.

_It worked! I managed to alter a pheromone within the female that seems to bear a great attraction to the male during her 'heats.' With this I have also managed to change the scent of him, that will only be noticeable to the finely tuned sense of smell of the other creature. Although, I am still trying to work out what she is, she claims to be an angel, but there is nothing in Heaven that would be as unholy as her! Even her name means darkness! I am inclined to believe she is in fact, the fallen angel she claims to be, as she sports a large pair of black, feathered wings, however, she is more likely to be a demon than an angel. She is a powerful creature, though not nearly as much as the vampire, she has some of his abilities due to my testing of her, and with time, she may have full control of them. As I have not yet been able to bind her as I did with Dracula, I have left her with numerous silver chains binding her to the wall of her cell, with spells and the likes containing her in the room. I know she will not die, as she has the ability to feed from very strong emotions and the fear in the basement from the other subjects is almost tangible, even to a human such as I am, so it must be a great meal for her. Any merry events have been cancelled for the moment until I have found a way to block this ability. I would not wish for her to drain the power of everyone during one such gathering and have the energy to break free._

More notes were scrawled onto the pad, any nuggets of information that could be valuable in the handling of such a being. Integra decided that it would be an idea to visit the dungeons whilst her two vampires were awake for the night, and have this first meeting out of the way as soon as possible so she could decide whether or not this newly-found 'fallen angel' would be a valuable asset to the organisation, or a formidable opponent, as she was to her grandfather. Groaning inwardly, she called out to Alucard with her mind, requesting that he bring Seras as well.

The dungeons were just as dark and dank as they usually were, Alucard decided, his Cheshire cat grin on his face, revealing his fangs. Ruby eyes were glowing in amusement at their little mission down here to seek out the other creature that Van Helsing had captured when Alucard was brought in. She had been a fighter when he was trapped, with the black straight-jacket holding his arms tightly bound as she was brought in with the most delicious, sweetest smell permeating the room, coming from her. It had made him hard almost instantaneously, his nostrils flaring to gather more of the smell, as much as he could whilst she writhed and snarled, trying to free herself from the wheeled contraption that she had been tethered to by multiple strong chains and straps, like some kind of bondage device. His lips curled up devilishly as the good doctor Abraham told him of the experiments and why he had felt that way, that over-whelming urge to mate and dominate, with only the scent of her to blame.

The smile quickly turned to a frown as he picked up traces of that same fragrance once more, the sweetest perfume he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. She was going through one of those weeks again, had she been going through it the entire time she had been concealed? Perhaps, but he had lost interest once he had faded away into an old corpse, awaiting the day his masters blood would awaken him to fight for the family once more. Oh how surprised he had been, not to see the son that Arthur Hellsing had wished for, but instead, he had come face to face with the young girl who was now strutting confidently in front of the group leading to the darkest part, where he was once prisoner. There was a smell of putrid dampness, and he wondered briefly if the angel had been laying in her own leavings for all the years, but then remembered that if she only fed on energy, the only waste was the used energy seeping back out of her, so the fear that once ruled down there would be replaced by only a minor feeling of dread, a much weaker feeling than what it previously was.

He stopped dead as Integra strolled up to the door and removed a key from her pocket, shoving it through the old lock and twisted, much to the chagrin of the door, which squealed at the abuse on the cogs in the lock as they turned and clicked open. Hinges groaned as Seras and Pip, the captain of the Wild Geese soldiers, pulled at the old door, coppery rust and blood flaking down from the frame as it scraped along the concrete ground, grinding the floor to dust beneath it's weight. Inside, Alucard could hear the barest whisper of a weak heartbeat, sluggishly pumping blood through the filthy body that sat there. As flashlights descended on the creature in the corner, there was a furious hiss, accompanied by some of the men gagging, some vomited, even Integra gasped at the sight before her. Alucard was momentarily shocked at the creature before him - no longer was the lithe, muscled powerhouse of a fallen angel, with her cobalt blue eyes flicking energetically as she took in her surroundings, or her black hair flying as if it had a mind of it's own, so much like his own... Now her eyes were listless and wild, the flashlights reflecting from the dark blue with a feral gleam, her black hair was creamy white, much like his had been after the years. Her wings - once her pride - were now reduced to a few pieces of thin skin stretched across thin bones, a few mangy, faded grey feathers still clinging in place, the quills a pure ivory. Her entire body, once a deadly weapon, was little but a mess of bones and fibres, held in place to the torture device with chains and straps, as he had once seen it. To make it worse, she was completely naked, with only blood covering her; in the darkness, one might think it was underwear, but when you moved closer, you could see the scars from wounds that had bled onto her and covered her bare body with crimson.

Somehow, in spite of the damage she had been done, there was the slightest flame of recognition in those dead eyes, the slightest brightening of her grey face as a flush swept her features. She laughed then, and the sound was something you would expect a lion or tiger to make when it caught it's prey, revealing glimmering white teeth, the slightest hint of delicately pointed fangs peeking out, not nearly as large as Alucard's, but just as deadly. The nails on both her hands and feet had hooked into deadly claws that her kind possessed and her fingers flexed, bones popping from lack of use. The woman smiled widely at her new audience, paying special attention to nod at the vampire, then looked to Integra, cackling again. It appeared that all manner of sanity was gone from this creature, until she spoke, a husky, deep voice that sounded like a broken record, a mere shadow of what it used to be.

"Ah, the fear in your men inspires me! I have not had such a meal in decades!" Her eyes brightened, but whether it was from her 'meal' or the prospect of freedom, one didn't know, "Count, how lovely to see you again," she purred, seemingly oblivious to the state she was in.

Alucard nodded in acknowledgement to her, "Lilith, it has been a long time,"

She grinned then, a maniacal expression that would have scared the strongest of men, too close to Alucard's smile when he was lost to the bloodlust for Integra's liking. That sunken face looked to the ceiling as if she could see something they couldn't, then inhaled deeply; glancing back to them with a contented smile.

"What a beautiful night."

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Freedom at last

**The second chapter now... How did everyone like Lilith? Enjoy! From the OVA, I've seen multiple times when the vampires breathe out and you can see their breath, which would suggest that they may have some body heat, so I've went with that, you'll see what I mean later.**

It was another wonderful day in this shit hole that they called a dungeon. Puh-lease, I'd seen scarier dungeons in Disneyland. I glanced in either direction to the decaying remains of my - once beautiful - wings; the feathers used to be a rich ebony, gleaming blue in the light. Now the few that were left, sparsely decorating the thin veil of flesh were faded grey. The quill's of the feathers used to be completely black to match the rest, and I snickered in remembrance at the reason behind the shining white streaks. I had tried to be like any other angel as a young child, with blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and wings as white as pure snow, but apparently some genes carry better than others... My great-grandfather had been a dark angel, blessed with hair as dark as night and feathery wings with a colour to match, and I had take after him. I had tried to rid myself of the cursed blackness with dye, but only succeeded in turning the rigid backbone of the feather to ivory, like a thin bone. I gave a quiet laugh once more and let the shadowy tendrils of power leak out, dancing in the natural shadows, sucking in the pain and fear left here by my captor. It was like trying to suck that last bit of juice out of the can with a straw, slurping at the remains. There was very little in the way of a meal here anymore, and rationing had only led to my current state; wings ruined, body caving in and eating up the muscle tissue, my claws had extended with hunger and my fangs occasionally drew blood as I chewed on my lip. What a sorry state, it disgusted me to feel so weak and powerless, but then, I had been down here since 1925, when that bastard Abraham had finally died. Devil knows what year it was now, as I tried desperately to recall when I had lost count of the years... Must be near 60 now... No.. More? Less? I had no idea.

I could hear the faint voices upstairs of the tenants that lurked through the Hellsing mansion, the heavy footsteps of men and the light, clicking heels of woman, strutting along the corridors and through rooms. The scent of food would waft down from above as well, bathing in the perfumes of food that I had long since tasted, fuelling my hunger to new heights as I writhed and snarled against the pure silver, blessed chains. They stubbornly held me in place, the long metal rods attaching from my handcuffs to the wall, stretching my hands far above my head, baring my nude body to the cool mist and solid shadows. Said shadows began to wind up and around my stomach, caressing over the skin, tight across my ribcage, which very clearly showed my decades of starvation. My darkness curled around around my biceps, warming the skin beneath it with the minimum friction it could provide. My attention was captured when the tone and subject of the voices changed upstairs, there was arguing between a deep male voice and a higher pitched, female voice. This was an unequal argument however, with the male voice booming and the other squeaking, as if he were ordering her to do something. The voice seemed familiar, but at this range, I couldn't hear it as it should be heard, and couldn't put my finger on it. With a shrug to nobody in particular that shuffled my wings painfully against the wall, tearing a screech of rage from my throat, I scrambled to break free once more.

How dare he! How dare that lowest piece of scum, Helsing, lock me - a fallen angel; a demon - in his basement to be used as little more than a pet! A toy to be used and thrown away as he pleased. I may not have been human, but I still had feelings, a life, damn it! Ripping at my bindings once more, I wailed; a low, drawn-out sombre wail, like the cries of a wolf pack when a member passes on. Then the tears started, repeating the pattern of my nights since the beginning of my wretched time in this place, serving as an experiment to the doctor who was anything but kind and gentle. I could still feel the bite of silver needles thrust mercilessly into my neck, my elbows, my thighs, the sting of the whip lashes that made up most of the intense scarring of my back and stomach, the rubbing of the metal around my wrists where the blood flowed from old and new wounds, trickling down my arms to pool and dry in above my breasts, drips hanging precariously from my nipples, only to fall upon the jutting hipbones and stomach. Weary though I was, I stayed awake a while longer only to hear the end of the voices upstairs, brain flickering with a dull recognition as the male mentioned something about 'not drinking blood.' With memories eating at my brain, refusing to resurface, I fell into a fitful sleep, barely conscious as the shadows formed a hard mattress beneath me.

_"You unholy creature are the perfect match for one another," The doctor shouted, pushing the device I was strapped to into the other dark cell, where something much darker and more powerful than myself lurked. The shadows were moving, flowing of their own accord, something that darkness should never be able to do. I knew that as a last resort, I could summon the air around me to do something, anything, but it severely drained me to use elemental magic, and my element was hardly useful. Wow, scary moving shadows, let's blow some wind at it, I thought bitterly, keeping my eyes on the black swirls as they pranced towards me, taking the shape of a large dog dancing at the end of it's chain. Eight of the brightest crimson eyes that I'd ever seen glared hatefully at me, mouth wide with saliva dripping down glimmering fangs as long as my finger, claws tapping at the ground as the beast tried to pull free of the leash that held it. I tried to cower away, but my own device held me tightly down, so tightly that I could barely blink without pulling something further than should have been pulled. _

_As Van Helsing loosened the strapping around my body, I shot him a furious glare, wishing that looks could kill, before snapping my teeth at him. He would have been a bubbling puddle on the floor if that was the case, as it was, he simply chuckled deeply, turning to leave out of the heavy door with the symbols painted on the outside in my blood, magic to keep this creature in. What was his name again? I was sure that my captor had told me, but I didn't bother to remember, humming almost silently as he had went about securing me in the device, lest I escape on the journey that lasted a few metres between rooms._

_"Have fun, my pets," He called as the door slammed shut, and I prayed my thanks that my night vision still worked correctly, lighting up the room with a tint of bluish grey. I could see nothing anymore, the dog having melted back into that writhing mass of black in the corner. I wanted to taunt it out to play again, to have something to pass the time. I was so very lonely in that room with nothing to do but be tortured and sleep, neither of which were very fun; I knew every corner of my room, every forgotten spider web that drifted in whatever breeze blew through the rancid dungeons, delighting in the slightest fresh air to wash away the putrid stench of old blood, gobbets of rotting flesh and the unmistakable waft of fear from whatever other creatures had lived in this pit. I was dragged out of my dreams by a harsh chuckle reverberating through the room, a dark sound that promised blood shed, but also excitement, and danger. Yes, this was the most dangerous thing I had ever felt in my life, it's aura was as black as the farthest reaches of space, the deepest trenches in the sea, it was vicious and for the first time in my long immortal life, I was terrified. Never had I met something that seemed to just exude pure power such as this. However scared I was, though, I squealed my shoulders as best I could in mother device that held me, a low growl sounding in the back of my throat, secondary vocal chords humming a threat. Any supernatural creature could hear the persistent humming, but it was on too high a frequency for humans, as all the sounds that came from those vocal chords._

_I stuttered as I spoke to the chuckling voice, raising it to a howling, manic laughter that chilled to the bone, "He-hello?" I cringed when the sound cut off rather abruptly, followed by a low growling, the threatening subharmonics changing to an almost whimpering tone. I was a warrior of the ages! I had been cast from the heavens! Surely I could stand up to one vampire! Something inside me was still unsure, still wanted to just break free of my loosened bindings and run as fast as I could away from it, into the brightest part of the house that I could find and stay there, fleeing from light to light. "Come on, dog breath, show yourself!" I called, with only the slightest wavering of fear in my tone, fear changed to stupid bravery and I growled. Well done to me. But I couldn't keep my nerve at what happened next._

_The shadows massed together, forming together into the rough shape of a man, a very tall man, with glowing garnet eyes and sharp, deadly fangs stretched into a wolfish grin, eyeing me up like I was his next meal; which I probably was. He towered over me, long arms bound behind his back in some kind of black straight-jacket. Something inside twisted and distorted, the jacket shifting to accommodate whatever the movement was, but never breaking, never releasing the evil that filled it. With an aggravated snarl, the vampire lunged for me, sinking fangs into my neck all whilst leaning his entire body weight down on me and the loosened straps, which creaked under the combined weight of both of us. The persistent suckling at my neck was accompanied by a long tongue probing around the fangs at the wounds, catching any stray rivulets of precious blood. The light-headedness of blood loss began to creep silently over me as I struggled beneath him, gasping when the strap holding my right leg broke, followed by the other leg and the two arms, leaving me strung by the thicker belt around my neck, choking. I felt my beast at it's cage, the door unlocked, and that was when all hell broke loose. I wrenched the vampire away by a hand entangled through his thick black hair, ignoring the momentary pain, levering him away from my neck and forcing him to bend his back at an angle. My other hand ripped the strap from my throat and allowed sweet, sweet oxygen to rush back to my lungs as I stood up, shoving the vampire to the floor to straddle his waist, still holding his head back. Those red eyes met mine and he gave a throaty laugh, filling the room with echoes that promised a slow death, but the beast was out and eager to sink fangs into him, to drain him of him as he had tried to do with me. Pain shot through me like a wild fire when I tried to move my neck. By pulling him away - his fangs still lodged deep inside the flesh - I had torn the skin. It was excruciating, even if I did heal quickly._

_In my moment of wincing, the vampire rolled me over, using his body to pin me since his arms were still tied behind his back, useless. So it began, we faced off, dancing like as if we had rehearsed this act, going at each with fangs and claws - or at least, I did. I still remember the exact moment when Van Helsing walked in and caught us rolling about the floor, not with looks of pain or angry growls, but looks of sheer joy at the battle and almost howling with laughter, sure we were trying to kill each other, but neither of us had been in a good fight for a while. We laughed until I felt the sting of a needle entering my neck, spewing it's fluid like a dose of ice water through my veins. Effectively ending our fight._

Waking up was one of the worst things about my day... Night... Whenever I woke up, because it meant that I was still alive and forced to endure this torture, but today would be like any other day, so I continued as per usual. My first thing to do was to have another suck at the energy level around me, very pleasantly surprised to find a few new emotions in the air, fresh from upstairs. My broken voicebox muttered a quick, 'thank god' before I syphoned in the worry and excitement, tasting the sweetness of newer emotions over the stale ones that had been lingering down here for years, forcing me to survive on fast food rather than prime rib. After my feeding, I acted much like a cat, licking at whatever I could reach with my dry mouth, picking up the fresh blood off my shoulders that had came from my bleeding wrists, enjoying the taste of the coppery substance as it hit my taste buds, exciting my inner beast to the point that it rattled at it's cage inside, willing me, purring to let it out to play. However, that was a part of me that had been put away long ago. Any resistance to Helsing was futile and punished severely; having carried more whip scars for insolence and disobedience, Yet Abraham never realised that I would not be broken. Pushing the memories back, I listened for the sounds of anything upstairs, surprised to hear the sound of approaching footsteps, lots of them.

With a creaking groan, the lock on the door turned, the heavy metal swinging open, revealing bright flashlights that blinded me for a moment, my eyes adjusting to the brightness they had not been accustomed to for decades. Standing there were the figures of may people, from the scent of it, two females, one of which was a vampire, a male vampire that simply _reeked_ of power, and numerous other men. As those white lights descended on me - around five of them glaring at my emaciated body strung up in front of them - I hissed, the first light in god knows how many years burning into my sensitive retinas and making me draw the familiar comfort of the shadows in front of me, but the bright white lights simply cut through the weak darkness. The sound of retching filled the silence, along with collective gasp from some of my rescuers, even the tall man, the _vampire_ had a momentary look of shock on his face before recognition passed through me. _Alucard_. I tried to be furious that only now that he had been awake and well that they came to get me, and probably - just like him - they wanted to use me for their own issues. Damn Hellsing, I cursed, writhing in my chains once more and glaring at the light holders. At long last, I had been saved from this vile dungeon, and hopefully I would be freed. I would do just about anything to ensure my freedom, even working for Hellsing didn't sound to bad - the men looked healthy, the sound of their heartbeats slightly elevated with anxious tension, but they all seemed well-fed and clean, the only scent being that of soap and cleanliness. Not like when I had been caught less than half a decade ago, when you could smell the stale sweat, and they didn't look as bulky or muscular.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. A predatory sound that echoed throughout the halls, ringing for minutes as it travelled through the basement. It was a sound that would haunt nightmares for years, from the stronger scent of fear that had begun to drift towards me as I continued to cackle, my head dropping back against the wall and tilting to rest on my bicep, yet only the two vampires would hear the undertone of pure relief - Only one of which would understand it. Stretching my fingers - and whatever other body parts that didn't complain - I grinned around the room as my bones gave a symphony of cracking and groans, popping back into place after years of misuse and becoming stiff. My audience widened their eyes as my entire being whined in protest at the sudden movements that it had not been subjected to in a while. I cast my gaze around the soldiers, meeting eyes with the crystal blue orbs of a young vampire, the smell distinguishing that she was turned by Alucard; she was pretty in that young, innocent way, with her golden-ginger hair, stuck somewhat between the two, her incredibly large chest that I was surprised didn't burst out of her shirt. Next was the new Hellsing leader, the smell of Van Helsing in her blood, it made me laugh again - the dear son that Alucard had told me Arthur wished for was certainly no son, but a proud, dignified looking woman. Of course, she may have been wearing a man's suit, with it's broad shoulders hanging on the edges of hers, and the cigar hanging out the side of her mouth, but she was not a woman that I would cross. The air of dominance that surrounded her was extraordinary, almost equal to the aura that engulfed Alucard. I envied how much fun that the vampire must have had with the alpha bitch, which sent me into another fit of loud guffaws. I spoke then as the fear level rose higher and I knew that my dried up eyes must have been sparkling with whatever mirth they could manage. My voice was deep and unused, but I was happy enough to find that hadn't altered the husky tone that I always had.

"Ah, the fear in your men inspires me! I have not had such a meal in decades!" I hoped that one of them knew what I was talking about as I drank in all of that fear, feeling myself grow stronger as the moments passed. The cup that had nothing left but a few drips was filling, the tap opened and I was loving every second; fear, with it's distinctively sour taste was rushing down my throat, the energy of such a powerful emotion filling me to the brim, some spilling over as I locked gazes with scarlet eyes that shimmered in amusement. He knew exactly what I had been doing, sucking them all up. He knew that I could drain them dry of every ounce of energy and, oh god, how I wanted to; how I wanted to squeeze every last drop from them until they were nothing but an empty shell. It would power me up, but I didn't want to be shot, even if I was on par with Alucard for healing abilities, I doubted much of that ability would work with me being so weak. My lips twitched as I thought of the many nights I had spent cowering in Alucard's cell, whilst he reluctantly kept me company during my fear, never touching me, just being... Present, it helped. Of course, he had went by a different name then, he was not yet know as Alucard.

I nodded sincerely to him, forcing the smirk of joy away from my features, "Count, how lovely to see you again," I purred, allowing my smile to snake out again, turning quickly into a manic grin. Glancing up at the ceiling, I felt the cool breeze of night air spilling into the cell and exciting all of my senses, reminding me how much I missed soaring through the darkened sky and stargazing in the most quiet places I could find. I wondered if they had built over my little spot in Nevada where I used to lay atop a hill and simply watch the world go round, The stars would twinkle back, as if they too, were watching me, an endless circle of studying one another. I knew my smile had changed from evil, to somewhat contented as I lowered my eyes once more, finally, I would have my freedom, along with a hot bath and some food, especially some raw meat... The thought made my mouth water.

"What a beautiful night," I remarked, laughing internally from the confused looks of the soldiers around me, clearly wondering how I knew what it was like outside. I was going to continue taunting them until Alucard answered for them.

"She can smell the night air," He commented, brushing up against Integra, "You have what you want, my master, now what are you going to do with her? She is not bound as I-"

"Enough, Alucard!" Integra called, and I cringed as her voice invaded the relative quiet I was so used to. "Lilith, is that your name?" She questioned me, and the fierce burning in her eyes grew intense as she cast it to me, staring directly at me and crossing her arms as she waited for me to respond. A hesitant nod pleased her and she smiled slightly. "Alucard, Seras, release her," I started as she said this, although I had wished for freedom, I had never expected it this quick, was she stupid? Would you have released a dangerous prisoner when you had only just met them? I knew I wouldn't and I knew that Alucard would never have released them in the first place, unless they had been kebabed on a stick for everyone to see - alive, of course, all the more fun when they're alive. He seemed to have the right idea as he questioned his master, the usual wolfish grin fading.

"It is not a good idea, do you think you can trust her Integra? She has survived like this for over seventy years, a few more days will not hurt"

"How DARE you forget your place, servant! You will do as I order!" She boomed, and I shrunk away from them, hiding myself to try and block out the noise that made my eardrums ache. "And besides," she continued quietly, "Human or monster, nobody deserves to be treated like that," A flash of sympathy passed through her icy eyes before they hardened again, all manner of caring gone as she turned to go back upstairs, "Just do it, Alucard,"

The two vampires approached me as their master left, leaving only a few men behind in case of any 'incidents.' Of course, because if the No-Life King could not handle me, a bunch of boys could. Hands worked at the blessed metal on my wrists, trying to free me from the bindings, but they only succeeded in hurting me more, until the older vampire snarled and simply broke the cuff, pulling it completely in two with one tug, then moving to my leg. In record time, he had moved around all of them, briefly stopping to swat Seras - I think that was her name - away and continue until I was completely void of all of the dreaded implements then lifting me into his arms. I was wrapped swiftly in a warm blanket, waiting until the majority of the soldiers were making their way upstairs before turning on Alucard. My strength wasn't brilliant at the moment, but I had recovered much with the emotional meal I had earlier, flipping myself out of his arms to land on my feet, spreading the remains of my wings to the sides threateningly. Before they could react, I had Alucard on his knees, with me behind him, a hand fisted in his hair, baring his neck, which - at the moment - had my teeth around it, pressing enough to dimple the warm skin. Warm, huh? How strange. I ignored that as I pressed my teeth in some more, purring in both amusement and apology at my old comrade, somewhat put off by the fact that I had to play dirty for this chance at escape.

_You are still just as sneaky as I remember_, the vampire whispered through my mind and I adjusted my position so that I could see past his chin to the glowing eye that watched me, not angry, but almost a kind of amusement within them, perhaps he had lost his touch and needed someone like me to remind him of what a true battle partner was, although, even if I were at full strength, he would beat me - I was just lucky I caught them unaware. My teeth sunk into the flesh slightly and I could taste the first drops of his powerful blood leaking into my mouth, blood that had been the beginning of an entire species... He was the original vampire, and it showed through his powers and the sweetest tasting blood to have ever graced my mouth, if the quiet whimpers and purring said anything, then, all of a sudden, he wasn't there. Instead, a hellhound stood patiently, eight red eyes glaring at me, but when he pounced, I just laughed, dematerialising into shadows, then drifting through the mansion, gazing at all the new things that had never been around when I had last walked outside the dungeon. Televisions that took up entire walls, yet were as thick as my bony wrists. Showers with multiple heads that poured onto your body from all angles. I moved myself outside and for the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to cry. Tears streaming down my face as smokey-grey clouds floated aimlessly through the sky, chasing the wind, illuminated by the pale yellow glow of the full moon which sat, round and full against the dark background, surrounded by stars. Even with all the blinding spotlights that surrounded Hellsing, the night sky was beautiful. It was the one thing that never seemed to change during my life, and I would look up at it, seeing things that were older than life itself, then look away as though it were sacrilegious to stare for so long.

A soft rub against my arm alerted me and I turned to face an older man with a ponytail standing next to me, head tilted up to look at the constellations. He had the heavy blanket from downstairs in his arms, passing it to me. When I was firmly wrapped back into the warmth of the thick cotton, he looked at me, the moon reflecting in his monocle and a kind smile upon his face, he didn't seem to be angry with my attempt at escape, to which I couldn't help but smile back. There were some people, it seemed, who understood my need to be outside, to feel the cool blanket of night envelope my body, the stars twinkling down upon me. If I had the sense, I would have taken off now, but, instead, I was roughly picked up into red-covered arms once more. Damn stars distracting me.

"Sir Integra said that you can stay out here as long as you wish, then to speak to her once you are ready. She will arrange lodgings for you in the mansion along with hot meals," The older man said and I immediately decided that I liked this man, a butler perhaps? His attire seemed to suggest so, but then, Alucard's suggested that he was a harmless fop, but he was nothing of the sort. "Goodnight miss Lilith," He bowed then left me to star gaze once more, in the vampires strong arms. I had a choice, I could either go back into that great house, have my luxurious bath and hot food, live the life of luxury whilst defending the country against vampires... Or, I could go on the run as I had many a time before, constantly fleeing in the hope to shake of my pursuer, but I would never escape these people, they would simply send Alucard after me, and that was a fate that you wouldn't wish upon your most hated enemies. So, with a long, weary sigh, I glanced up at Alucard's wide smirk, then he turned on his heels and strode back to the doors, where the butler patiently awaited us, holding open the doors. My new life lay inside.


	3. Know your place

**My apologies for not updating recently, I've been replaying Devil May Cry 4, god, I love that game :) It's just so stupidly awesome and Dante is hot XD And let me tell you before I begin this chapter, THIS IS NOT AN ALUCARDXINTEGRA FIC! There will be eventual AlucardXOC, but I mean it when I say eventual. And it won't be pretty...**

**Hellsing does not belong to me, but all of the wonderful people who made it. I can't borrow Alucard for even an hour, even though I would love to and have a list of *wink wink* fun things to do. Lilith does belong to me though, so... Like... Copyright... And shit.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY MIGNONETTES!**

"Good evening, Count," I sighed, creaking open one eyelid to gaze up at the crimson-eyed vampire. I had been soaking in the large bathtub for about half an hour so far, with foamy bubbles floating lightly across the surface, only my head peaking out from the mass that was slowly depleting. Cool silence had invaded the air and I had immediately known that I was not alone, the familiar feeling of creeping shadows and being watched alerted me to who had graced me with his presence. Of course, Alucard was grinning widely as he materialised next to the bath, peering down at me with narrowed eyes, a mischievous expression on his face. From the moment you saw that expression, you could tell that he was up to something, some trick flying around in that ancient head of his, but I could play dirty as well; you'd have thought he'd realised that all those years ago.

"Good evening, Dominion," He replied, using my title as I had used his, I was almost surprised that he had remembered. Almost. We didn't just try to kill each other in that basement all the time, in fact, we plotted and schemed as well, but disagreed a lot - I disagreed with simply impaling Van Helsing on a stick, and Alucard disagreed with carrying him to the clouds then dropping him (The vampire had insisted that it was too messy, and what? Running a pike up through their ass an out of their mouth wasn't?) To be perfectly honest though, however much I acted totally comfortable with having him in the bathroom while I was bathing, I wasn't. All I really wanted was to know what he wanted then to get him the hell out of here so I could dress then get some food. Sir Integra had insisted that I got rid of the horrendous scent that was following me before I came anywhere near the dining area, because I would make any of the troops ill, and since I wanted to stay here for a while - at least until I learned the workings of this new world, then bought my own place - I had to follow house rules. Once upon a time I was a ruthless, savage creature, now look at me, cooped up in this house until my feathers grew out enough to fly. _On the subject of feathers..._ I thought to myself, gazing at the bare flaps of skin, ignoring the vampire in the meantime, who was studying what little of me he could see. The bath was meant to have done some good for my wings, but instead, the last few greying feathers had simply disintegrated the minute they touched the hot water, leaving the bare black skin now. I wouldn't be flying for months at that rate, there was someone I needed to see - an old friend who would have been much older with how long I was in that cell. He used to give me a special oil for the water that kept my wings strong and feathery - since a fallen angel is technically a demon... Well, demons have bat-like wings, I didn't want bat wings. Get the picture?

Anyway... I glanced back up at Alucard expectantly, my entire face dead-panned to show how little I cared for him being there, at least I had the bubbles for modesty and I internally thanked any deity that was listening at the time. A row of shining fangs was revealed to me and I tried to keep my face from appearing impressed, but I had never seen anything with teeth like that other than sharks - even my own four, dainty fangs were no match for his mouthful of razor blades. I idly wondered if he ever cut his tongue on them, then shook my head in amusement.

He spoke with that grin on his face and I watched with a little wonderment as those teeth were covered and uncovered with the movement of his lips. "_Our_ master" He hissed, exaggerating the 'our,' "Has sent me to get you, she says that you have had long enough in here and that I was to drag you out if you disobeyed," I growled a little at that, my subharmonics trilling anger, completed with a dangerous look in my eyes that clearly told him to get out, but, alas, smart-arse fang-face didn't take the hint.

"Get out, Alucard, I will not follow orders from some girl who thinks she can command everything all because she has you," I sunk back into the water, allowing my entire head to sink under the surface... Only to be viciously pulled out a moment later by a gloved hair wrapped through my hair. Being jerked roughly from the tub, I was tossed easily across the floor, spreading my wings to balance my landing - only to be reminded with a painful thump, that they were no longer capable of such manoeuvres. The floor was slippery as I darted to my feet, finger and toe nails curled and pointed, hands clawed and my fangs bared, hissing at the swallowing darkness as it flowed through the room around Alucard. Had I pissed him off?

"Yes, you have," He snarled, letting me feel the weight of his gaze that had probably made a few people piss themselves, I was left unaffected matching it with my own hellish stare. "You do not speak of Sir Integra that way, she does not believe that whatsoever, she believes that since she has done you a favour by setting you free, that you would listen to her whilst you recover." He took a breath to continue his speech, even though I knew he didn't need to breathe, "She has no expectations that you will stay afterwards, but be warned," He strode closer to me, and before I could escape, he had a hand knotted in my hair and yanked my head back, baring the expanse of my throat. No matter how much we had been allies once, I knew that I had crossed a line with the vampire by putting down his master, and should probably not do it again. He continued and I gulped to the feel of his nose brushing my ear and fangs grazing my delicate, exposed throat, "If you try anything at all while you are here, _Lilith_, I will personally display you on a pole next to my throne. Do. You. Understand?" Each word was punctuated with a sharp pull to my hair as I snarled in agreement. When released, I scurried across the wet floor to fetch my towel, then leaving into the room to find my clothing that I had laid out earlier on the bed, glaring back into the bathroom the entire time. We had managed to recover any of my belongings that had been brought with me to captivity, as they were kept in a small cupboard in the same room, but it was only a meagre pile, with a specially designed corset, black with fine metal chains hanging down from the top, like a Hula skirt all along the upper area, clinging over my breasts. My long skirt had been totally shredded, so I had been loaned a pair of jeans that were darker in colour, with faded knees and I idly wondered who they belonged to, then decided I didn't care. Clothes were clothes. Underwear wise, the younger vampire, Seras, had given me some thin triangle of strappy material, then insisted that we go shopping at some point in the near future to restock my wardrobe in my room, which was yet to have anything put in it.

In ten minutes, I was ready and strolling out of the door, probably the best unless i wished for another painful encounter with Alucard. Four hundred years taught me that I had a very large pain thresh-hold, seventy years alone in the basement seemed to have totally scrubbed that thresh-hold and any training that I may have had too. Damn, if Van Helsing wasn't already dead, I would have killed him. In fact, why couldn't I just re-animate him, then kill him? Answer: Because I wasn't a death angel. I simply didn't have the power to do such a thing, even though I would have loved to. Striding into the kitchen, the room fell into silence and I knew that every set of eyes in the room were on me, I guess it was because I cleaned up nicely and no longer looked the haggard corpse that they had first seen, rotting away in her shackles. My hair had returned from white to have a very slight ebony shine, but was far from the wonderful colour it had once been, so dark black that it had a hint of blue in the sunlight. I knew that my eyes were no longer cloudy and listless, but had a little sparkle of light in them, and the best part - I was no longer covered in blood and dirt, my pale, creamy complexion still slightly grey, but nevertheless, I looked a lot better than I did an hour ago. Seras rushed to my side, grabbing my thin arm and with a happy glint in her eyes, led me to a separate table from the other forty or so mercenaries. At this table was only her and the man from the dungeons, the one with the long plait around his neck. I thought I had heard his name mentioned, but for the life of me, I could not remember it.

He stuck his hand out to me, and with a charmingly French accent, introduced himself, "Pip Bernadotte, at your service," His single green eye was smiling as his mouth was and I tried subtly to see through the holes in the black eyepatch, but failed. It was simply too dark under the patch for me to see, but in a quick gesture when Seras looked away, he flicked the patch up, showing a huge scar crossing the lid, which was sewn shut. He offered his hand again a moment later, I simply staring at it and waited for him to become uncomfortable and drop it, but he merely frowned at me, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, before pulling Seras tightly to him. She grinned up at him, placed a kiss on his cheek, then snuggled into his neck, a red blush gracing her pretty face. These two were definitely in love, so far gone that they probably couldn't even think about anything else in the general proximity of one another. Looking about the room, I locked eyes with an easily distinguishable pair of crimson eyes, pulling my face into a grimace, then pretending to gag as the two talked, eyes meeting in all their flowery cuteness Pip leaned forward to kiss her, but Seras pushed him away, mumbling in embarrassment. I was saved when Alucard came over, missing his usual grin, then cleared his throat loudly, lips twitching in amusement as Seras all but threw Pip away from her, staring wide-eyed up at her master, who simply gestured to me.

"My master wishes to speak to you, angel," Alucard said vaguely, his kind elsewhere. When I hummed questioningly at him, he shook his head. Seras was rubbing at her ears and pulling a face at the sounds I made, communicating with Alucard without using words. Pip seeded confused for a moment before Seras finally asked.

"What is that sound? Is that you?" I simply smirked at her and left to find Integra, leaving Alucard to explain about my second set of vocal chords. I always laughed when people tried to explain something so simple, yet they didn't themselves understand.

Finding the woman at the back of the room, in deep discussion with the butler, Walter - as he'd introduced himself on the way to my room, I approached cautiously, circling them like prey, testing my sensitive hearing. From around ten metres away, I could hear them over the buzz of the rest of the crowd, at half that, I could hear the whispered words, muffled by gloved hands in front of their mouths. Striding towards her, my bare wings flexed out to the side, I gave Walter a quick smile that was returned by the good-natured old man, then stood to attention for whatever Integra ordered of me - I already had my answer for her. I was prepared to test her worthiness to control a beast such as I. Sure she had Alucard, but he was bound to her family. Not I! This brat would prove herself.

Integra nodded at me then opened her mouth to tell me her plans, I was prepared to listen to her, but one order, and I would be ranting. I could only hope that Alucard would not intervene, because he would probably kill me should he hear what I had to say, if his master believed she owned me as well as him, well I would leave. Integra's commanding voice filled my ears, "Lilith, it is good to see that you cleaned up, I don't think even the soldiers could have handled the smell, had you come straight here after your release," Walter seemed stunned at the dry humour that passed through her lips, which never even twitched with the beginnings of a smile, that already earned her points in my books. "As soon as you are fit, you may have your freedom, but may I insist that you stay and go out on missions with Seras and Alucard, we could use another with us to help fight the Freaks..." That was it, the trigger I need.

"I am not some... Some slave, Integra, to be used for your company whenever you like. Had you asked politely, maybe with a please, I would have considered staying and helping you with your mission, but I feel no obligation to you as Alucard does, and the fact that you treat him like a slave, rather than the deadly vampire that he is, makes me all the less inclined to want to stay. You are nothing but a girl on a King's throne, the crown is too big and you are not yet ready to wear it. Look at you in your male suit, smoking away at your cigars, trying to be a man in this world, to be even with the rest of them. You never will be, Integra, never will be good enough for your position, ruthless enough to run the organisation. You would be nothing without the _creatures_ in your employ... and I refuse to become one more," The air was suddenly cut off to my lungs as I was thrust against a wall by a hand around my neck, the long fingers jabbing expertly into the pressure points to cause me extreme pain and discomfort. Alucard's ruby eyes were narrowed at me, a deadly fierce expression on his face as those fingers squeezed in on my throat, tearing another coughing choke from my throat while my pathetic wings beat furiously to free me from the choke-hold. In my mind, I whispered to him, telling him of my plans, and the arm loosened, allowing me air.

"Let her go, Alucard," Integra's demanding voice rang out, and I found myself crumpling to the ground, spluttering as plentiful sweet oxygen filled my lungs and I could breathe once more. Inhaling deeply, I tilted my head back to look up, finding myself on my hands and knees at the one woman I swore I'd never bow to's, feet. Integra stood over me, some stray ashes from the cigar falling to my cheek, fizzling as they cooled. Her platinum hair cascaded down over her shoulders as she looked down at me, not looking down _on_ me, but at me, as if she wanted to spare me the embarrassment of kneeling at the feet of a mortal. She offered a hand to me, and with a suspicious expression, I took it, clambering rather ungracefully to my unsteady feet. I thought that was the extent of my punishment, until Integra plucked the cigar from her mouth and crushed it in one gloved hand, the tobacco inside crumbling. Her mouth was set in a line, concealing both fury and amusement as my outburst and I knew it was only a matter of time before I had my verbal lashing; however, that was what I was waiting for. Could she prove to me that she was worth following? Could she prove she was not just some girl, syphoning off of her family's name?

"I know what you are doing, demon. Years of playing around Alucards testing has thought me one thing - You only respect those who deserve it. You think that you will earn my respect like that? Do you think I will sit around and let you bad-mouth me in front of my subordinates? For one, the creatures in my employ are trusted soldiers who freely go on their mission, not forced by me. I consider them an extended family and have mourned the loss of every. Single. One. Of my troops, who did not make it home. So don't you dare come here and claim that I use them as slaves, they know what they signed up for. As for Alucard. He is not just a creature, he is both a friend and an ally to many people here, including me. He has saved my life before and I have no doubt that I would do the same for him, if he ever needed my help. He is far more than a mere _slave_ as you so aptly put it. I may be a young woman, but there has been woman older than me on the throne in years past that have failed in their ruling and made a miserable mess of their kingdoms, now you look at London, how many vampire attacks have went without consequence? NONE, that's how many. And don't you dare accuse me of being useless! Alucard may be the weapon, but I am the shooter who commands him, aims him in the right direction and fires when needed," Her face was a calm mask, but her words were filled with promises that I would know suffering if she willed it. My blood was boiling in my veins and I wore a manic grin as I looked up at the taller woman, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"As I'm sure Alucard has said before, Sir Integra, you are indeed a woman worth following and should you feel the need, I will accept any form of punishment you may wish to give me." I bowed low before her, dropping to one knee and bowing my head in respect. I had to tempt faith further though as I jested, "But I will only take orders from Alucard, he is much more powerful than I and it would be more acceptable to be ordered by him. Have to keep up appearances, you understand?" I laughed and noticed the tiniest lift of Integra's lip, whilst Walter smiled, and Alucard grinned like a mad man. When no punishment came, I rose to my feet, still with an amused tilt of my lips. "Now unless you need any more, Sir, I would like to take my leave. Seventy years of starvation makes an angel damn hungry,"

"That will be all, servant," Integra joked back, effectively dismissing me and I turned to set off towards the mountainous buffet across a large table at the other side of the room, feeling a little better having made an ally of Integra.

_You were brave to insult Integra like that_, It took me a minute to realise that I was hearing Alucard's voice in my head, and I quickly replied with a 'harrumph' before filling a plate with anything that looked edible, and removed myself to a lone table, away from everyone else to gorge myself on things that I had loved during my freedom, and things that were new to me, tentatively nibbling at foods that at first did not smell or even look edible - only for me to discover that they were, in fact, delicious. All the time in the back of my mind, I heard Alucard's crazed laughter. I tried to memorise the names and faces of anyone I could, locking them away in my memory. If I was staying here for any length of time, I should at least learn the names of my new allies and, _gasp_, friends? Relaxing into the seat, with a full stomach at last, I felt more comfortable than I had in years, but as all good things... It wouldn't last.

**I was a bit worried about the argument with Integra, since I really like her and couldn't really bring myself to insult her :D Anyway, more action in the next chapter hopefully. What do you all think? I love to hear your opinion and it makes me get the next chapter written and published a bit quicker :)**


	4. Mission one

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING! I do however own: Lilith, and some very lovely dreams of a certain red-coated, fedora wearing Vampire. Long chapter for you, since it's the weekend, but I can't promise it will be exciting, as I'm still introducing characters and plot etc, so my apologies :D**

_I was dreaming. I could tell from the fact that I was looking at myself... Well, not really myself, but another form of myself. This was my original form - not the pathetic little mostly-human form I kept now, with my black hair, blue eyes and feathery wings. This was the truth, wild ebony tresses that curled to tickle the backs of my knees, wild and full of life as it writhed; eyes so blue that you could have drowned in the cobalt depths of them and the wings... Huge, bat-like wings flared out, the bone structures showing underneath the thin skin and reaching down like thin fingers with black leathery skin stretched tightly over them, ripped and ragged near the bottom. From either side of my forehead, two thick horns sprouted, like a bulls horns, turning up to wicked points. One eye peeked out from under my fringe on the left side of my face and I knew that if I pushed aside the apparitions hair, it would reveal not another eye, but an empty socket, a deep hole that lay empty, product of a vicious enemy who tried to blind me, yet only succeeded in making me more furious. I also knew that if I opened the mouth, a row of sharp, deadly teeth would be revealed, glimmering with saliva and perhaps even blood as they so often did. Lifting a hand, I noticed the creature imitate me, like in a mirror, so as I lifted my right hand, normal and human-looking, it lifted a ghastly six-fingered hand with claws like knives as long as my wrist to the tip of my middle finger, a thumb on either side for extra mobility and deadliness. Familiar as always, as I reached with the other hand, I found the metal hand come up, with the jointed fingers and curved talons, the gauntlet came up to the bend of my elbow. Inside that glove-like appendage was not meat and flesh though, but my own dark demonic shadows, winding into every crease and allowing a bit of extra strength to rip and tear. Sometimes the shadows would leak out, writhing through two ruptures that had scored right through the coating of the arm piece, revealing the darkness inside. The armour that adorned me was relatively simple as well, shoulder plates made up of four segmented parts, each of varying degrees of colour, from gold at the neck flaring out to red. with feathers stuck round the edge of the furthest plates. There was a breastplate that left my collar bone open, then was in the shape of a 'V' down to mid abdomen, where it ran in a thin band of metal to my pelvis, a crimson skirt whirled and rippled underneath, torn at the the bottom then finished just above my knees. Scars riddled every inch of bare skin, with the most prominent being a tear out of my side, with claws marking the opposite side. My bicep and fore-arm on my left was marred with claw marks, as was my left leg. Teeth scars shone pink in my right thigh, marking the place where I had been bitten by a particularly vicious angel._

_The scene disappeared, and I found myself flying through the air, wings spread, whistling as the wind passed through my feathers and my keen eyes scanned the ground below, searching for any signs of inhuman creatures. I had some idea of where I was, but I was unsure, not remembering this particular journey from my past, probably around a hundred years previous, there had been a trap set to capture something, thumid man was still setting it up however. All my senses screeched out for me to ignore the scene and keep going, don't bother to investigate as it would only end badly for me but my foolishness overrode it, believing that no harm could come to me, a powerful demon. Instead of listening to my senses, as I should have, I swooped down, my wings beating powerfully as I landed on the softened mud, clawed feet digging in and halting my advance rather abruptly. However, I was too late to notice that the trap was finished and the human was only a lure for me. It took a second before I turned, only to have a net thrown over me, and my wings bound with silver chains, burning into the flesh and leaving smoking skin. Casting widened eyes to the man responsible, I tried to speak only to succeed in coughing up crimson liquid then settling to growl at him until I choked some more. My breath was short as he ruthlessly pulled the chains tighter around me and had his gang tie me up, binding my wings even tighter and throwing me into some kind of cart. I heard them talking as horses hooves clopped in front of me._

_"An angel of God," One cried, excitement in his voice, "What a catch! We have a genuine, winged angel! She flew in and everything!"_

_I tried to struggle in my ropes, my body weakening from blood loss as it desperately began to heal itself, even after my capture, my body was trying to heal the burns, my heart pumping blood valiantly around my body in an attempt to heal, all the while the silver continued to burn. It was a vicious circle, but I had endured worse tortures in hell, so I simply grit my teeth and went with it._

My body was drenched with a fine sweat as I woke up, my breath panting as my eyes darted around my room in the basement of the Hellsing mansion, taking note of the familiar furniture in my room that I claimed in the past week. The bed was covered in black silky sheets, with an equally dark faux fur blanket that was currently wrapped around me, the duvet pushed away to the bottom of the bed, my pale feet peeking out from underneath. The most startling thing in the room was the two garnet eyes that were watching me - filled with amusement, as always - from the seat near the bed, the body that they belonged to folded gracefully into the chair, seemingly relaxed. Sitting up, I clutched the blanket to my naked chest and blinked sleep from my own eyes, brushing away a few stray strands of hair back into the mess of waves down my back. My lids fluttered shut once more and I almost fell back before a laugh echoed through the room, sharp and loud, waking me from my dozing.

"What time is it?" I asked, raising a hand to rub my tired eyes. I tried to be as nonchalant as possible, since I had realised that the more I reacted to Alucard's presence, the more fun he got out of scaring me in the morning, er, night. He seemed to get his rocks off by terrifying me out of my day-time slumber, to make matters worse, I slept like the dead, not waking until it was too late and I had hell-hounds slobbering all over me, with their mouths lolling open, baring all of those teeth. His particular favourite was having Baskerville sleeping next to me. Now, contrary to popular belief, Baskerville is only vicious when he needs to be, otherwise, he acts like a puppy. A huge, black, multi-eyed puppy with a penchant for licking your face off. Not a good idea.

"What wonderful dreams you have, little angel," Alucard purred, grinning like a mad man, "Such dirty fantasies, and with me, none the less. It's around three in the afternoon, but Sir Integra has asked for your company, I think she's finally going to send you out after a week of laziness," He tilted his head to the side, a mischievous look upon his features, which I completely ignored, opting instead to stretch, a deep rumble sounding through my chest as bones popped and I awoke myself properly. Unfortunately, as I stretched, the sheet dropped to reveal all of my chest, Alucard's gaze trailed lazily down for a moment, lingering, before raising back up with a sly smile this time. I pulled the covers sharply back up, scowling at the vampire. Even though he had already seen me naked when I had been rescued, I wished for the last of my dignity to remain in tact and I had put on some more weight since my recovery from the basement, so things had begun to... Fill out once more. Rolling my eyes, I stood, holding the sheet over me before moving to the dresser and picking out what little clothes I had, Alucard spoke once again, his voice sounding distant, as if he were not quite in the room. "Your powers were created from mine, yet you cannot summon clothes to your body," His expression changed from amused to somewhat disgusted, "What a pathetic creature, from my blood as well!"

I whirled in a second, summoning the darkness to protect my vulnerable body - not pure black like Alucards, but rather, steely grey with highlights of purple and red interweaving throughout - snarling at the vampire with all the fury I could muster, the shadows occasionally swirling away to reveal my malnourished body, skin pulled tight over bones. In that moment, I had to agree - what a pathetic beast I was at the moment. But none of that. I straightened - gathering both my anger and strength - then hurled myself at him, all flashing fangs and sharp claws which were expertly avoided. "You call me pathetic, you monster, you asshole, fight me and we'll see who the monster is! I'll rip you to pieces!." I was a mass of raging fury, throwilit what little body weight I had around in a hope to intimidate. That was all halted when I was pinned against a wall with a mass of deadly vampire holding me in place. I stood up bravely in the face of Ethernet creature who could so easily kill me, my lips drawn back from fangs, both of us snarling at the other, threatening the others dominance. That's what happened when you put two creatures born to be a leader together - challenges for dominance. He moved to bite my neck and I met him halfway, teeth clashing as we both snapped. One gloved hand came to my chin and jerked it aside, a growl rising in my throat as he trapped my head, then lowered his mouth to my flesh, licking the skin for a moment before his teeth clamped into the pulse point. I gasped, never had I felt such pain! This pain was hot, and cold and everything in between. It was sharp, and aching, the long draws of blood felt all the way to my toes, the first trailing tears of humiliation trickling down as the blood flowed down my throat. Shadows snaked up to hold my limbs as he pulled me closer, grinding into me. I would not cry in pain, but he had bested me in our challenge, he had drawn blood and earned his fill... Whatever he wanted from me. My body yearned to writhe and buck him off, yet creatures like him and I play by different rules, and as he had trumped me in our short challenge, I was hit to drain. As blood loss began to take its hold, the world swirled with pretty edges of colour and shapes, my head feeling heavy, my body going limp... I may have been a creature capable of ruthlessness and killing, but he was probably one of the strongest creaturs in existance... His mouth lifted from my skin a minute later, a deep chuckling coming from him, his breath hot on the wound on my neck. Out of courtesy, his tongue snaked across the fang marks, cleaning the blood and sealing the holes. Before I could think of the consequences, my closed fist came up, smashing into the side of his face and no-doubt bruising my knuckles, although the minute pain was worth the satisfaction of the momentary shock that passed over him.

Then he simply laughed harder.

"My master calls. You had better be ready by the time she gets here," He grinned, pulling the writhing shadows away from me. However much I could manipulate the darkness, he _was_ the darkness, so I had no chance of removing the tendrils myself. Slapping him again, I rushed to put clothes one, folding my wings down as the specially made corset - with twin slits up the back - slid on, then allowing myself to give the pitiful pieces of flesh a flap, to see if they still functioned correctly. They beat, but with a jerky rhythm, and not nearly enough power to give me any lift, not to mention that I was missing some essential flight feathers... Can't have it every way, I sighed mentally, glancing up innocently as Sir Integra burst through the door, with the vampire nowhere to be found and the punctures in my neck healed up nicely, thanks to Alucard.

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

"Have ye heard any news o' Hellsing's new demon yet?" The accent was easily distinguishable as the large man came striding through the doors, speaking to none other than Iscariot's leader, Enrico Maxwell. "Ye see, am gettin' awfully bored sittin' around here waitin'. There's plenty to do at the orphanage, but theres no been as many vampires recently, ye know?"

"I understand, Anderson, but we do not have enough intelligence on her yet for you to launch an attack! We have already told you this!" The smaller man was getting just as bored with the questioning, dropping his lavender gaze away from the priests green glare. "However, we have gained a small amount of new information on her." A slender hand slid a tan coloured folder towards Anderson, who snatched it up and flipped it open, eyes scanning over the new images and words. The first image was of the new whore standing outside, her eyes cast longingly upwards to the sky, with two thick structures flexed out behind her - pale and bony. Anderson's brows furrowed as he studied the image, wondering if it was merely a smudge on the camera lens, since the picture seemed to have been taken from quite a distance and was not the best quality. He had fought vampires all his life, been experimented on to become the ultimate vampire hunter, yet he couldn't believe that this creature could be a genuine angel as he had been told. Surely that the fallen ones should be more like the beast, Alucard, but instead, it was a scrawny girl with wild hair who stood scowling. The expression on her face reminded him of the faces of the orphans when they seen a child playing with their parents - they wanted it, they longed to experience it so very much...

It didn't take long before his thoughts drifted to darker things, such as how many of his blessed blades it would take to pin her to a wall without her feet touching the ground, and if he could hack through the delicate muscle and hollow bones of her wings with one swing. Grinning to himself, Anderson read down the notes, which only contained some basic facts about her, her height, weight, name and other things that didn't matter, The only other item on the list of her profile being that she was to be considered as dangerous as the vampire, but the priest doubted that. Could anything come close to the power of the No-Life King? With a final word of thanks to Maxwell, he strode out of the room.

**EATINGMYWINGSTOKEEPMETAME**

I was pleasantly shocked at how good time had been to the man in front of me, But then, time didnt touch the immortal. Decades, it had been since I had last seen him, yet the minute I opened the door to this small curiosity shop, I was greeted with the exact mirror image of the smile I had been met with all that time ago. Riley Brent was an unusual sort of man, with an unusual family tree to match. Apparently his grandmother was some kind of demonic beast, but I would never know, as I had the manners not to probe into his history - he tended to get testy when anyone tried. So that was how he made his life, collecting artefacts and trinkets from all manner of things, be it from vampires who had small remembrances from their pasts to show him, or other things like that. He was the one who manufactured the special shampoo I needed for my feathers. That had been my mission From Integra.

_"Lilith, I am fed up with watching you sit around and fester in this mansion!" She exhaled forcefully, puffing out a cloud of cigar smoke, "I need to put you to work. Iscariot has been unusually quiet recently and we suspect they are amassing for an attack. We need you in working condition, which includes your ability to fly. I want you to do whatever you need to in order to work, starting tonight."_

And so I had left to fetch what I needed, quietly slinking out of the mansion in the dead of night as not to be stalked by king Fang-Face or his prodigy and her clingy Frenchman. Arriving half an hour later, I had walked in the door of 'Brent's curios and relics' to come face to face with familiar grey eyes, a softly wrinkled face with blonde hair turning steadily silver. Skulls decorated the walls, some human, some animal, some with fangs, others bearing huge ivory tusks. On one hook to my right were packets of 'genuine vampire fangs' and 'hearts of demons' but I had never checked thoroughly enough to see if they were real or not.

"Morning, lass," He said, voice quiet, almost a whisper. "I'll be guessing you need some a' the special stuff?" His mouth and eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, disappearing through a curtain of beads and into the back room, shouting back through to me, "So Lily, how've ya been? Did you finally meet that male angel you talked about last time? He was a handsome one, wasn't he?" I was bombarded with questions from the kind-hearted man, which I answered with equal vigour.

"I've been good, Riles, although you're the mortal here, well, part mortal, at least that troll of a grandmother was good for something. How have you been? Hah! That guy was a lump, not fit to be called an angel. He was an alcoholic, fat creature who had pizza grease pouring out of him, with a pair of wings like a lame pigeon," There was a husky laugh, one that didn't belong to my dear friend and I immediately went on the defensive, wondering why I recognised that laugh, then it hit me, just as the male it belonged to strode out of the back in front of black hair trailed to his shoulders, blue eyes gleaming with joy. All I could do was groan.

"Oh, crap."

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Who is the mystery man? One question however, although I'm only in four chapters, so I haven't even started on the whole relationship thing, what song do you think would suit AlucardxLilith? I love writing to songs, so what do you think? Anyway read and review my pretties, and I'll see you next chapter ;)**

**Dantes-Silent-Huntress**


	5. Into the heat

**Hey there! Just a quick note, if you don't like something about this, please let me know. I strive to make things better :) I've put this back up to an M, because of Lilith's poor problems **

**In this chapter: Training, and wings, and, **_**oh dear god**_**, Lilith goes into heat. *Lily begins crying at this***

**xVentressx - Thanks! As I mentioned in the PM, I'll definitely try to change that!**

**Cereza101 - Thank you :D **

**"Blah" - **mind talk

_'blah' _- thoughts

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

_All I could do was groan._

_"Oh, crap."_

"Hey, Lily," Called the blue-eyed man, striding towards me with all the power and grace of the angels we were. His ivory wings sweeped the ground, golden quills glimmering in the bright store lighting, showing his status as one who hunted demons - a kind of hitman. His black hair was a sharp contrast to the pale, warm colour of his eyes and however much I was a bit irritated at seeing my friend here, I couldn't help the affection showing in my own. In the many years I had been away, Malachi had matured from the soft-faced boy that I had once played with in the golden wheat fields to a handsome young man, with muscles that bunched and flexed under porcelain skin. Giving him a once-over, I grinned delightedly back at him, throwing my arms around his neck, embracing him fiercely. When I finally stepped back, we simply looked at one another for a moment. Malachi had been my best friend when I was in the heavens, and we had spent a great deal of time with each other, swimming in the small stream between our houses, then playing on the miniscule beach at the side whilst we dried off and waited for our mothers to call us in for dinner. That had been a long, long time ago - centuries! Internally, I worried for Malachi, what would happen if they smelled a demon, like me, on him? Would they cast him out? But part of me - the part that had been experimented on and forced to spend decades in that terrible dungeon was calling for blood, snarling at him. Where was he when I was in need? Where were they all? He must have noticed the emotions shifting across my face, for he brought me into another tight hug soothing me with a quiet hum from his subvocals and his hand absently patting my back. I couldn't help but relax into him, my anger and resentment fading until all I could think about was the warmth that he radiated. Such warmth! Something I had not felt in years! My next words would have been 'I missed you' but a different voice invaded my mind, belonging to the scourge of my existence.

_**"Come now, micul meu inger," **_I heard through my head and I shook my head trying to dislodge the unwanted voice of the vampire, _**"You are on a mission, there is no time for such thoughts. My master is not a patient women, and the shackles in the dungeons are free," **_There was an echo of his deep laugh before the presence of him in my head melted away to do other things, vampirey things that I had no concern over. I backed away from the other angel just in time for Riley to run back in brandishing a plain black tub like a weapon, handing it over to me. Knowing better than to offer him money, instead I thanked him, nodded towards Malachi then began to leave.

Just as my hand touched the door, I felt hands on the remains of my once-beautiful wings, palming the thin bones underneath, "Jeez, Lily, what happened to you..." He breathed, touching the point at where the wings joined my shoulder blades tentatively, fingers brushing over the more sensitive skin there and inciting a shudder. In an instant, I had turned on him, fangs bared to the startled man, Riley just continued to dust some small trinket, distancing himself from me.

"Where were you?!" I demanded harshly, Malachi reeled back, shocked, "Where were you when that damned Van Helsing bastard was sticking needles in me, eh? Where were you when I cried every night, longing to see my parents once more, but knowing that I could not come back nor could they pass into my world! We were supposed to be mates, Malachi, we were to be bound in every sense of the world! And you just left me. Now I have the blood of that demon in me, I have my own shadows to command, hell, I even have a familiar to change into!" I screeched at him, free hand clawed as I lunged at him, but was stopped when I heard Alucard's authoritive, dangerous voice in my mind.

_**"Integra is not the only one who's impatient. When you come back, you begin training. We need to see how much you can do," **_It was not a direct order, but the 'move your ass or I'll skin you alive' threat was clear underneath and I wondered if this worked two ways.

_'Bite me,'_ I thought back, digging claws into Malachi's arm, whilst he tried to defend his throat from my snapping maw. I met his eyes with a feral look, rumbling in my chest with fury. But I wasn't using my full strength, or my powers for that matter, and he quickly over-powered me, leaning in until I could taste his breath on my tongue, warm and inviting.

"Where was I?!" He shrieked back, "I was left to clean up Jerema's dead body, that's where I was! I was in training to become a hunter and then they sent me to find you!" He quieted, voice dropping to a whisper and his expression intense, "They're after you Lily, they're out for your blood. You're lucky that it was me that found you. Any of the other hunters would not have been so kind as I. Go on, go back to your filthy vampire and his whorish master, go back and serve them. I cannot promise that I will protect you next time. We may have been chosen to be mates, my dear, but after watching you tear out my cousin's throat with your teeth, I will put my life over yours. Now go, get out of my sight," If I were human, I would have cried at the loss, but that was not me. Instead, I sunk into my animalistic side, feeling my mouth stretch into a ferocious grin, flashing my pearly fangs to him in warning, then summoning my shadows. Even the bright lights of the room did nothing to hold back the swirling ebony, violet and crimson flames that caressed my body before engulfing me. It took but a moment before they washed away, a moment of disorientation before my head cleared and I found myself in my room at Hellsing headquarters, the empty room welcoming me. Striding to the bathroom, I snapped my teeth at a pair of amused red eyed watching me through the mirror beside the toilet, which disappeared with a harsh chuckling and a "Make it quick." Scooping a miniscule amount of the substance in the tub, I turned on the taps full blast until the water was pouring out at just the right temperature, steam rising from the hot water. My hand with the oil for my wings went under the water, foaming as the steady stream hit it and, undressing, I settled myself into the tub as the water level rose up to my neck, the relaxing as I felt my wings twitch in response to the medicinal action of the oil. Before long, I was outcold.

**EATINGMYWINGSTOMAKEMETAME**

Three hours later, at almost two in the morning, found me in what appeared to be a training room, with dummies and weapons of all sorts on the walls in a smaller room to the side. Various pieces of gym apparatus had been pushed in against the walls and I was surprised to see a small crowd forming around the edges of the make-shift arena, but I had guessed that it was the Wild Geese mercenaries, with their leader to watch Seras try to beat me. Alucard had insisted - read, _ordered_ - his fledgling to battle me, to test both of us, but I was sure that he knew how easily I could steam roll over the draculina. Although she was originally a police girl, and had the experience of one, I had been a warrior in my time, fighting for the sake of a fierce bloodlust deep inside me. But look how that ended up, with poor Jerema's body on the ground, missing most of his pale throat. During my distraction, the younger vampire took it upon herself to leap at me, trying to whack me with the stock of her great cannon. Too slow. I had dematerialised into my shadows before she reached me, appearing behind her and grabbing her foot. She stumbled, using the gun to balance herself then swinging around to me. Blue eyes now mirrored her masters, red and full of vampiric power; power that was centuries old and stemmed from the beastly man laughing in the corner. Clearly, Alucard was enjoying the show, watching me with eyes bared, no red goggles to hide them, only the spill of inky hair sweeping over the corner of one eye. The fedora was out of sight, so it seemed.

"Come on, police girl, you are a pathetic excuse for a vampire!" He called, and I was unsure of whether it was an insult or encouragement toward the small girl, who leaped at me once more, only to find herself on the dirt, with me standing over her. My breath was coming in pants and the excitement vibrated through my body, the rage from earlier finding an escape in this sparring match between this unworthy creature and I. My wings stretched out behind me, riddled with sharp spines now - the beginnings of the quills - and I could feel myself wanting to use the air as well as the ground, but the rational part said it was impossible. Seras was on her feet now, swinging the Harkonnen - as it was called - in my general direction, before firing a shot, wails from the mercenaries behind me indicating to her that she'd missed. Her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of me bowing at the other side of the room, having moved once more in the wake of her attacks. The unanswered question lingered in the air, unspoken, the only one who wouldn't have been wondering how I could move so quickly being Alucard. Before our fight began once more, I spoke to the soldiers, to Seras, to Sir Integra who lingered in the doorway, the foul odour of cigar smoke permeating the room.

"I am not human, you forget that Seras, so you cannot use human tactics against me. I am much more like your master in this area - in fighting. I have some of his abilities due to the experimentation that our mutual captor performed on us, injecting me with some of his blood." I was speaking scientifically now, knowing that these were my allies and deserved to understand what I was capable of, what they were fighting alongside, no matter how private a person I was "Instead of my body rejecting the foreign substance, it bonded to it, extracting what it needed for my new powers and discarding he remains. His darkness is a part of me, but has been changed to become unique to my body. My familiar is not of Baskerville, Alucard's great hound, but of my own beast, whom I once took to battle with me," All attention was cast on me, with the exception of Alucard, who was not watching me with the interest of the rest, but rather, he was watching somewhat curiously out of the corner of his eyes. I was pretty sure his body had simply not reacted to my blood, as it would have had to have been alive for such processes to take place and of course, his wasn't. "I do not trust you to keep this secret, but instead, I ask you to keep this to yourselves, as my allies, and maybe even as my friends in future. You deserve to know what I am capable of," I nodded slightly, indicating the end of my speech. Seras was stood next to me as I turned around, her slightly smaller frame leaning on my arm. I should have shrugged her off, in fact, I tried to, but she placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling warmly at me, mouthing a 'thank you' before moving back to the centre of the arena, taunting me with a waggle of her finger.

"Have you not been beaten enough yet, mignonette?" Pip laughed, the women turning to give him a harsh glare. I was done for the night however, even if it was only a small amount of exercise, my body was already complaining after so long without, even if I was slowly regaining my lost strength, I had been warned by the kindly butler not to partake in anything too strenuous - I guess this counted.

"Sorry, Seras, I'm not as fit as I should be right now, I'm calling it," I gave a half-hearted smirk, then turned to leave the room, unwilling to hang about any longer, when a saddened sigh was heard, I called back over my shoulder, "Rain check, I promise,". Fading into the darkness, I was engulfed by it, promptly travelling to my room, where I lay down upon the bed and focussed all of the remaining power I had. The shampoo may have been good to help my feathers stay clean and healthy, but with no feathers, it was useless - but I had a plan, one that I had used before. Rolling onto my stomach, I pushed that small amount of energy into my back, channelling through the muscles and hollow bones, forcing it to flow through. With a burst of pain that ended in a surprised yelp from me, I felt the familiar brush of the feathers, that shade of black that shone blue in bright lighting. The quills were snowy white in comparison, giving the eerie effect of bones, and I truly looked like the fallen angel I was. Ruffling my wings, I gave them a test, spreading them so that I could see each, individual feather gleaming in the dim lighting of my room, a sharp contrast to the white sheets that had been put on the a hesitant flap, I felt my weight leave the bed for a moment, if only slightly, then the mattress dipped beneath me once more and I was left exhausted, all my power drained from the regeneration and the fighting but I wasn't complaining, at least I had my precious wings back. With that, I shuffled underneath the soft duvet, tucking my wings tightly against me and sighing at the soft brushes across my backside as the shadows sucked away the remnants of my clothing, leaving me in nought but my underwear. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep, dreaming of what an interesting night it had been, with Malachi, and Riley, and Alucard... Alucard, I groaned internally, however was I going to deal with him? I didn't know... And I sure as hell didn't care.

My dreams were filled with laughter that night, and the hope that I could perhaps make a home for myself in this place, so different from the normality I had created down in the dungeons, were everything was regular, day after day and I had routine. The more animalistic side of me was crying out at the moment, trying to get me to open my eyes, but I was too busy enjoying my dreams, and the fun I had in them, dancing and singing as I did of old, practising archery and swordsmanship as a child with Malachi when we had raced through the fields of crops, with only senses to guide us through plants taller than us. Then the memories became darker, to the time when I made my first kill, Jerema. I remembered his kind blue eyes and wispy white hair down to his shoulders like a puff of cotton wool on his head, with wings the colour of wheat fields, so pale gold, with fine veins of white in the quills. I remembered the fierce bloodlust that overtook me, the looks of disgust in the faces of my peers as I tossed away my sword and flew at him, fangs reaching for his slender throat, finding the sound pleasant as they sunk into his neck, the wonderful cry of pain that he loosed while I held on and worried at the jugular like a dog at a bone. There was nothing better to describe that experience with than 'tremendous' and it had been when I was cast out. The leaders among us, you would call them Arch-angels, they sent me out, either to my swift demise in the demons alternate universe, or to live out eternity on the humans plane of existence, but alive at least. I would pick life every time. That moment was when my teeth had lengthened past that of an angel, thin and delicate compared to Alucards, but just as deadly and effective at killing. It was when I lost my angelic light altogether and I began to despise the creature I had once been, had once called family... At that, the dreams lightened once more, and I saw myself, proud wings arched out from my back, a cape billowing down over them and over the rump of the beast I sat upon. This was my familiar, my horse. I felt her rouse in the back of my mind, gazing at me with intelligent brown eyes as if to say 'and then you ate me.' I did of course, but only after my experimentation with Van Helsing did he extract my power to take on the form of the ebony coated horse, nicknamed Oblivion by an elderly man who had come across me in that form, spouting some nonsense about being the colour of oblivion. This particular dream had been during a raid I was carrying out on a small village when I had sided with some vampires out for blood, but they betrayed me, trying to slaughter me along with the masses of civilians in the village as well, sending me into a wild rage - that ended with the unfortunate tragedy of Oblivion losing her life to my fangs. Again, the horse was pacing in my head, her tail swishing at imaginary flies, her wavy hair flowing down her neck, what a creature...

Waking up was a slow process and I flexed my wings first, having found myself sleeping on my back with sharply tipped feathers digging into my spine, feeling a little crushed. When they proved to be fine - if not a little stiff - I sat up, suddenly feeling the wet patch on the bed. It had been years since I had last felt such a sensation, and I had not wet the bed since I was a youngster in toilet training by my parents, when I had peed all over the damn place in an effort of rebellion. With a deep inhale and a sigh, my eyes shot open, the putrid stench of ammonia was missing, and in it's place was the sweet, sweet smell of another, thicker liquid. _Damn it! Can't I ever get a break?_ I thought furiously, standing up only to feel the viscous substance begin to trail down my thighs as well. In that moment, I knew I was screwed, I was in an enclosed space, having just gone into heat, with a pair of wild crimson eyes eyeing me hungrily from the wall of my room. My hands met my forehead and I let out a wail, the scent of Alucard drifting towards me. He knew that my senses were enhanced during the few days a month that I was prime for mating, and I couldn't help but feel the fury building, directing my icy glare to him, but he merely laughed at me, cackling maniacally until the vision of the eyes faded, leaving me on my own... Yeah, I was so screwed.


	6. Alone time

**Well, two chapters within a relatively short time of one another... Lucky... I've only had one or two reviews since the last chapter, so, I shall rebel! No next chapter unless I have hmmm... 3! Yes, 3! Reviews! Even you, anonymous reader, can do it! It only takes a couple of seconds, and I am very easily pleased! So drop a review and I'll have the next one up in a couple of days! Alucard sends his love from the 'playroom' in the basement!**

**I'm not going to say 'wow! here's an awesome chapter' or anything like that, because frankly, it's a run up to more interesting things :D Have no fear, my darlings, there will be much fun to be had in later chapters ;) But then, who's to say I didn't include some fun in this...**

**I do not own Hellsing, or any of the characters from it, I only like to play a while before giving them back, so please don't sue!**

"GET THAT GOD-DAMNED VAMPIRE AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, storming into Integra's office with my shadows whirling furiously behind me, portraying my mood quite well as they devoured whatever they touched, having already caused a commotion as a large table toppled, two of its legs melted away to nothing. Said woman looked up, nonchalantly, then her face turned dark as she seen the damage that my anger had caused, immediately squaring her shoulders at me, a very bad idea in the wake of an angry angel, whose instincts were in control. Snarling, I began to pace through her office, drawing deep breaths to try and bring my darkness back under control, especially when I heard the click of a safety going off on a pistol, the gun quickly pointing at me. I continued to glide back and forth through the room, calming the beast inside as the weapon traced me during my movements, trained on my head. Slowly but surely, the anger faded, common sense prevailing. The bastard fang-king would have survived a blast to the head, but with the rounds the rest of them had, if Integra had them also, I didn't stand a chance. When the red blur of fury had faded from the edges of my vision, I noted Walter standing ready in the corner, and although I played it off as a trick of the eyes, I could have sworn I seen his blue wires flitting between his fingers. Would they truly have killed me for some anger? Perhaps they would have... I had given them no reason to trust me yet. Huffing out the last of my emotion, I slumped in the seat beside the desk, my fully feathered wings folding behind me with the barest whisper. I crossed my legs, with some difficulty in the black jeans I was wearing, folding my arms across the black shirt I had borrowed from Seras.

Integra sat forward, her hands steepling and her eyes peering over from behind the clasped fingers, icy blue meeting bright cobalt, the gun still sitting upon the table where she could reach it, the safety off and the chamber filled. She was both angry and curious by my sudden and violent appearance, as I could see both emotions in those eyes as they studied me from behind circular frames perched high on her nose, only when she deemed me suitably calm, did she talk. "So tell me, Lilith, what has my servant done to incite such an anger?" She was totally emotionless when she said it, and I couldn't even guess at what she was thinking. Inhaling loudly, I snorted with laughter once before I answered her.

"Well, what hasn't he done, I woke up this morning, to find myself in heat, for the first time since I was locked down in that bloody-"

"In heat?" Integra asked, her interest spiking. Sighing, I opened my mouth, then closed it, trying to find a way to explain to her what was happening to my body. Turns out, I didn't even have to, as the one torture that remained in my life phased through the wall, the fedora sweeping low over his face so that the only thing you could see was the bared teeth in a cruel parody of a humorous smile, long tongue flicking out to lick his lips. The scent of him almost overwhelmed me, and I knew that he had showered, for the usual smell of blood and guns had been replaced with something delicious, and I blamed my heightened senses - and Alucard of course - that made me want to bury my nose in his throat and inhale. The earthy, and strangely warm scent was comforting in a way, it reminded me of the outdoors where I felt safer, yet the undertone of cinnamon was just amazing on it's own. My eyes, which I hadn't even remembered closing, fluttered open and I immediately slammed my open mouth closed with a growl that echoed through the enclosed space. Alucard still had that grin on his face, as if he knew exactly what he had done, and was enjoying the effects of it. Instead, he answered Integra's question, all the while, keeping his gaze on me and his nostrils flared, even when he seemed to avoid coming within a couple of metres of me.

"It is a time, if only for a couple of days each month, when demons and angels can conceive. During this time, all their sense are heightened, and they give off a scent that attracts others to them," The grin turned to a smirk and he came into my bubble of personal space, circling the chair dangerously, his long strides carrying him around me. Leaping up, I dropped into a defensive stance, My teeth bared and a feral hiss escaping my lips, hands clawed with sharp, curved nails ready to tear into flesh, but he laughed, the sound humming in my bones, I almost attacked then, but the vampire continued his explanation as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "During that time, they unconsciously seek out the most powerful male they can find to mate with," His voice had turned to a purring, seductive tone and I froze, feeling his slender fingers comb through my hair.

"I see," Integra said thoughtfully, pulling a cigar from the inside of her coat pocket while I continued to hiss menacingly at the creature stalking around me like I was his prey, taking an un-needed breath as if to pull more of my scent in. Walter approached then, flicking open a small silver lighter, the end of the cigar glowing hotly as the tobacco caught, smoke rising from it. The tension in the room continued to build, and I was ready for snapping before the silver haired woman cocked her head, with a small smile gracing her features, but there seemed to be something unpleasant about that expression, directed and fang-face and I. "And, why, Alucard, would she have run into my office screaming bloody murder?"

Again, that manic chortling, eyes glittering with mirth, "Screaming, you say? I simply let my hands stray as she was changing," He turned to me, eyeing my chest, "You are very... well-endowed for having been starved, besides, my master, she smells divine"

"Shut up!" I yelled, turning to Integra with pleading eyes, silently begging her to free me from this. I would have liked to have torn the vampire to bits, just for entertainment, but I was not yet fully recovered and he would only just heal again, so that was pointless. The Hellsing leaders eyes lit up, and I almost expected her to have a light bulb appear above her head as they did in cartoons and the likes, but never the less, there was mischief in the depths of those blue orbs. Turning to Walter, she muttered something in his ear, to which produced a smile on the butlers face that lit up his features. Alucard must have heard as well, but I wasn't sure whether his expression meant that he was in deep thought, or annoyed at the plan. My sensitive hearing had picked it up as well, and I knew that my face had dropped into a glare that would have sent any lesser creature scampering away in fear, my wings spreading threateningly and hands grasping onto my hips. Oh _hell_ no.

"Lilith, I was originally going to send Seras with Alucard, but instead, I have decided this as an opportunity to show us that you are capable of being here and completing missions, and it will give you and him some time to settle your differences. I am sending you to Scotland, to a town called Stepps, where a vampire has been running rampage through a housing estate, then taking refuge in an old brewery not too far from the estate, in the forested area of a wasteland." When I scowled at her, she turned from amusement, to her dangerous face in the click of her fingers, but she was no match for the practised face that I wore. "You will leave tonight, we have a private jet to take you to the airport in Glasgow, then a car will be waiting for to take you the rest of the journey, go and gather your belongings before I put a bullet in you, demon,"

Dematerialising, I moved to my room on a wave of more anger, just as I had arrived into the office. On my bed sat an open suitcase, filled with tops and trousers of various shades of red, grey and, of course, black. Some had humorous designs or slogans - which I found to be a guilty pleasure of mine - and then my underwear was tucked around the sides of the main bulk of clothes. It appears that even if I had denied the demand of me to go with Alucard, I may have just been forced into doing it... Integra must have ordered Seras to pack my clothes during the meeting somehow... Shrugging, I added a few more belongings, such as my own shotgun and the curved sword that I had stolen from a king centuries ago - Turkish, I believed - then closed it over, sitting atop the case when it wouldn't budge. Raising my hands over my eyes, I cursed the day that woman was born. What was she thinking?! Leaving me, with my particular affliction in a room with a vampire who was all but drooling over me? I had no doubt that Alucard would be less restrained without his master there, but if he tried anything, I had never really found out how well a battle sword worked for castrations, perhaps I could finally investigate...

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

Scotland was no different from London. Here we were, an hour out of the airport, with the dark velvet blanket of night over us, and we were stuck in traffic. The bright city lights shone through the windows and I had ended up stealing Alucard's sunglasses to shield my sensitive eyes from them, leaving the vampire to squint slightly as he looked out of the tinted glass, taking in our new surroundings. Overall, my experience so far was not pleasant. The seatbelt was rubbing, every time the traffic stopped I was jerked forward unexpectedly and my wings were crushed behind me, not helped by the fact that whenever he thought I wasn't looking, Alucard seemed fascinated with them, stroking his fingers through the raven feathers while gazing outside at the Glaswegian nightlife. I tried coping in the best way possible, sleep.

Rough shaking awoke me and my eyes opened sleepily to a completely new world, and a groping hand under my backside, which was weakly swatted away in exhaustion. Our surroundings had changed from the busy centre, with it's tall buildings and lights, to a greener area, with more space to breathe; even passing a field full of horses, which were either grazing or laying down, fast asleep. It was a welcome sight to me and I smiled genuinely at the vampire next to me, before nodding my head in approval, "It's beautiful up here,"

He never answered, merely gesturing with his head towards a clump of buildings that we were pulling into the car park of. The smaller building appeared to be a restaurant, with a a fenced-in childrens park to the side, the taller of the two next door was the hotel, standing at a meagre ten floors by the way it looked. The bricks were a rich sandstone, and I found myself appreciating the rustic looks of the building and it's shorter partner, both of which fit in with the quieter pace of this area compared with the rush of London - the calmness was comforting, and I remembered just why I preferred being solitary. I wasn't constantly claustrophobic or suffocating with the bodies pressed in on every side of me, the population was much less dense here. I wondered where our room was going to be as we strolled into the modern looking reception of the hotel, and Alucard stepped up to the counter, his red coat gone, a black suit and white shirt, matched with a blood red tie adorning his body. His hair was no longer it's usual length, but instead lay down his back in an ebony wave. I knew that he had done that for my benefit as well, for the more hair, the stronger the scent from him and I harshly growled under my breath. When the woman at the counter stubbornly refuse to give him the penthouse suite that he wanted, I watched him remove the glasses - which must have been pinched from me at some point during my slumber - and stared into her eyes. I watched in amazement as her eyes glowed with that same crimson light, and she repeated everything he said with a trance-like quality. If only I could do that...

"You will give us the penthouse suite," Alucard said softly, his voice holding power.

"_I will give you the penthouse suite,_" The hypnotised woman repeated back to him.

"We have not to be disturbed,"

"_You have not to be disturbed,_"

Okay... That was creepy, but I certainly found it to be amusing, as did the vampire, no doubt. With that, our guards picked up the cases and rolled them to an elevator, which we promptly boarded and began the climb to out room on the tenth floor, I was pretty sure that I felt something faintly caressing my ass the entire way, but I could never be sure, until I caught a twitching lip almost hidden behind a sweep of black hair. Huffing, I cursed Integra again. This was going to be a long mission.

**Well, done :L I'm not impressed with this chapter, but think of all the things I can do with Alucard and Lilith, alone in a hotel room. Hehe, until next time...**


	7. Blood Bath

**Well, that was a much better turn out than expected... I asked for only three reviews and ended up with five... I can't thank you all enough for your kind words, especially ****xVentressx****, who has reviewed since the beginning, ****Happy94Goth****, whose review was just awesome and made me blush with pride. And not forgetting ****ThisIsMelon****, whose kind comments also inspired me to write some more. Thank you all!**

**WARNING! There is a touch of lime in this chapter! I was asked for naughty scenes, and I was also asked not to hurry the relationship, so instead, I conceded and wrote a small lime, enjoy! :3 Oh, and there is bloody violence!**

**The song used in this chapter is 'The Headless Waltz' by Voltaire. **

The scent was driving me crazy. Coupled with the close vicinity, I knew I would eventually go insane. Not that it was a bad smell, oh no, it was the most delicious, edible scent that had ever graced my senses, permeating the air of the hotel room, even when we had only been here but an hour. Drawing in a deep breath, I took in all of the earthy, cinnamon goodness that I could, to try and keep my control when the reason for my suffering would enter the room, perhaps if I overwhelmed myself with it, I wouldn't want to throw the vampire to the bed and bury my head into his throat where the scent was strongest... Something inside me doubted it, calling out to me and asking why I was being so stubborn, why was I resisting him so much? The animalistic part that had no human reasoning was pleading it's case just as well, he was a fit, powerful male, why should we not be mates? Answer: He was a blood-sucking, leeching bastard who only cared about how much of a rise he could get out of me with every taunting comment, every grope as he passed me by. Even the seductive lilt that his voice had taken on was merely a guise, his intent - instead of seeking me out - being only for his entertainment to cease the endless boredom that one would probably accumulate over five centuries of life. I had only four, so I guess that either I had lived a much fuller and enjoyable life, or that another hundred years made all the difference. How many battles he must have seen, how many souls he must have sucked dry and imprisoned in the dark cave of his mind, that probably brimmed with people who had fought against, and with him. Him, the great Dracula, Vlad the Impaler, how many lives had he left an imprint on, how many bloodlines carried his blood, passed on from his sons through the generations until it was so diluted that they didn't even remember the days when their forefathers fought bloody wars on horse-back, with only their swords and bows to kill... Snarling sharply at myself, I drew my thoughts away from the No-Life, fang-face, who wasn't worth a moment of my time, even though he kept me on my toes... Groaning this time, I slapped a palm to my forehead and fell back upon the soft bed I had been sitting on at the time, my wings folding in tightly beneath me, cushioning my back. My arms spread wide on the duvet, fisting the material in clenched hands as I tried to rid my thoughts of the man in red, but clearly, my body was in no mood for that.

Sitting here by myself wasn't helping, but I wasn't allowed out on my own, and although I didn't know the exact reason for my new, comfier imprisonment, I was pretty sure it was to do with the two huge feathered appendages on my back, especially since I had grown my feathers back. From that point, my wingspan had changed from around fifteen feet, to a hefty twenty feet, and instead of skin and bone now had a flourish of wonderfully coloured raven feathers that had a blue tinge to them in bright light. As I waited for Lord Draculass to reappear, I took one of said feathers into my hand - one of the smaller ones that would re-grow almost instantaneously and didn't affect flight - plucking it clean out with almost no pain at all. Maybe if I could have some of my old powers back, I might be a bit more useful on my trips, so, holding the feather out, I let it go, watching the object flutter to the ground, dancing in the air as I remembered I used to do in the dance floors of the heavens, the ground coated with a fine mist like fluffy clouds, twirling between the other partners, laughing delightedly. However, my type of dance was no longer that carefree happiness, instead, I now danced the dance of death, killing with every turn, blade slicing and cutting... I dragged myself back from my memories and quickly caught the feather with a shadow, watching as the quill glowed white for a moment, then began to wither away to nothingness at the deadly touch. My ability to suck energy from auras and emotion was no small feat, but nor was it impressive, and surely draining the energy from myself was counterproductive in a way. I was just about to begin trying to drain the neighbouring rooms when a figure phased through the wall, his body intangible and almost see through as the brim of the fedora came through first, followed by hands, then the rest of his body.

"Good evening, my sweet smelling angel" Came the deep purring voice and I ground my teeth together, already hating Integra for the situation that she had put me in. If I came out of this without Alucard having had his way with me, I may drop the terms of her punishment. Maybe I would pour salt in her tea for the next month... Even better! I could blame the bloody vampire for it and kill two birds with one stone! In my excitement over my new-found plan, I didn't feel the long fingers encased in gloves creeping up my knee as I gazed up to the ceiling of the room, the touch tickling through my thick black jeans. Just when I had everything planned out, he brushed against my inner thigh, my hand automatically snatching at his wrist and twisting until I heard the bones grind and break with minimal effort from me. Grinning in amusement at me, he simply pulled his hand away, already healed, flexing his long fingers and laughing.

"Feisty tonight are we?" He asked, leaning himself over me on the bed, eyes closing in delight for a moment as he inhaled, taking in the scent of a breeding female, then he stood up rather abruptly, "I have found some valuable information, tonight at the nearby estate that the scum has been hunting in, there is to be a party at a large house that attracts some unusual participants, supposedly it is to imitate the Victorian era" When I gestured for him to continue, he pulled a scroll of paper from his pocket that would have been impressive and aged looking if I had not smelled the coffee from it, no doubt used to stain it the colour it was. Held tauntingly between his forefinger and thumb, I immediately knew that the vampire was playing with me, silently asking me to grab it, but I ignored him, trying my hardest not to move towards him and sniff at him. If I had thought that basking in the diluted smell would help, I was seriously deluded. I had not lusted after him as much as when he was standing within feet of me. He was the picture of sexy right now, especially the expression on his face; his grin was now a lopsided smirk, eyes sparkling with mirth, black hair cascading over one side of his face.

"A party?" I questioned, standing from the bed then turning to the tiny wardrobe that held my spare clothes, wondering what I would wear for it, whether I should wear a long flowing dress or something short. Perhaps tonight I could pick up a mortal man who had no chance of impregnating me and sate my lust for booth the body and my fierce bloodlust that had gone forgotten for so long. Awakened by the presence of one of the bloodiest immortal whose aura I had cared to taste. The vampire never ceased his terrifying grin, baring all of those pointed teeth when he answered me.

"Yes, little one, a party for all of the people who would have rather been born in a different age, who dance as though they were Victorian men and woman, they are easy prey for many vampires who were born in that time period, acting courteously until they can single them out. Then..." He trailed off, his eyes igniting with excitable fire, he didn't need to complete the rest, I could complete it myself. The vampire lured them away from their companions of the night, pretending to be a gentleman interesting in another era, from which he had actually been born, then he would drink her dry, lopping off her head if she were virginal or adding to his collection of horrific ghouls if she were not. Alucard's aura was contagious as he moved through the room towards me, his scent growing stronger with every step. Holding back a groan as he invaded all of my senses, I felt a fleeting touch on my neck, drawing my wildly waving hair away from my neck, he was bending his tall frame down until his mouth was at my neck, a hard bulge was grinding at my backside as he held me firmly in place with his other hand. I stood, frozen, but not by fear, no, but rather, I was waiting to see what he would do; instead of the bite that I was expecting, a wet appendage caressed across the sensitive flesh, my heightened emotions causing me to moan and arch back into the vampire and his skilled mouth. The mouth left my neck and my body automatically leaned back, seeking more of the contact from him, but I was met with empty air, only the feeling of his power pressing against me letting me know that he was by my side now.

"You will be willing, and not under the influence of your heat cycle when I take you," The vampire growled into my ear, voice husky. The rational part of my brain agreed with him, until it took over again and I shoved him away from me..._God-damn it, Lilith, get a hold of yourself! We are on a mission!_ Hastily searching through the wardrobe, I pulled out a dress in the darkest blue, then promptly turned back to Alucard.

"What about my wings, I can't hide them?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Surely I couldn't just march in with my wings out, that would blow our cover.

"You don't have to, there are many people who show up with such fake additions on, so you will still fit in, now, for your clothing," I was beginning to have a bad feeling as Alucard's ebony shadows wound around my body and I could feel it, like a million tiny mouths devouring my current clothing, then spinning me a new dress underneath it. Writhing as they tickled my sides, I giggled, sweeping the darkness away from my body, watching it draw back into the vampire and leaving my new coverings behind... I gasped, the dress... It was stunning, made from the smoothest black silk that rippled down over my body like a black waterfall, sweeping the ground at my feet where it became a long trail of foamy blackness. There was no shoulder straps, and the clothing was held only in place by the swell of my bosom underneath it. Turning a circle, I glowed with delight as the trail floated out behind me, just as all my dresses had as a child! Turning to thank Alucard, my jaw dropped. His clothes had also been changed, and he now wore a black suit, a crimson shirt just showing from underneath a waistcoat stretched tightly over his muscle, with a black tie neatly tucked in. The buttons on the suit shone brass, and I snickered as I noticed the gloves he still wore.

"Bound 'til the end, huh?" I jested lightly with him, pulling the mass of my hair into a high pony tail, then twisting it around itself into an awkward looking donut shape, pinning it with some small clips. At last, we were ready to go.

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

The site of said party was almost a mansion, abandoned on the outskirts of this quaint little place, the insides were decorated with all manner of ancient artefacts, along with huge crystal chandeliers, candlesticks on the walls, a blaring fire... But the thing that caught my attention most was the atmosphere. It was simply wonderful to feel the excitement of all of these people coming together, the raw lust, yet the control they exercised over their emotions to retain their etiquette appropriate to the ladies and gentlemen of the era that they had copied so well. Before I knew it, I was drinking in the excess energy, my body almost pulsing with the power that flowed through me, into every nerve in my body and setting them alight, even inciting a shiver from the vampire next to me, who was leading me through the room with my hands clasped around the inside of his elbow, his other hand firmly on top in case my bloodlust took hold after being in the presence of so many people... So many heartbeats... I could feel the blood pumping through their bodies, the adrenaline as ladies caught sight of dark-looking men in dark-looking corners, where the light from the flames flickered, revealing only fraction of fearsome smiles and blazing eyes. It was truly a feast worthy of a king, a No-Life King, that was, and I was sure that my escort could feel the blood as well, smell it as someone fixed their hair, only to prick their delicate fingers on a sharp clip. All of these woman seemed to wear dresses that ballooned out at the bottom, shades of cream, yellow, red, pink, it was a kaleidoscope for the eyes, a sea awash with living, moving colours. The men were striding around in their charcoal suits, with flashes of equally colourful shirts peeking through the open jackets - or in the messier occupants case - protruding, untucked, from below waistcoats. Some men wore simple tuxedos with a cane and top hat, standing arm in arm with their fair ladies as they chatted politely to the couple next to them, then meeting another couple and talking hatefully about how the previous partners were 'boring, stupid, uneducated twits' or something of the likes.

This joyfully jealous place was not to be so for long though. In the information I had pried from Alucard, there was to be a massacre tonight, with the murderous vampire bringing the ghouls of his victims to crash the party, and he had told me to be on the lookout for suspicious activity, which was oddly considerate of him for once. Although the wild look in the vampires eyes confirmed what I had already guessed. It would not just be the other vampire enjoying the mass murder tonight, Alucard lived for the kill and I knew the feeling. Shockwaves through your veins as the final light died in your prey and the heat slowly began to seep from their body, no beating heart to propel the blood anymore. As soon as my fangs poked into my lip and drew blood, I pulled back from the horrific images of my past, the faces of my own victims as I drew the last of their life into me. Pain shot through my hand as the vampire squeezed it, hard, pulling from my day-dream - eh, night-dream?

"They are here, the master with two fledglings and some number of ghouls," He whispered and I nodded subtly in return, removing my hand from his arm, but it was quickly caught and I was tugged flush against his body, one arm around my waist, underneath my wings, the other clasped in my hand and outstretched. Cheeky, vampiric son-of-a- "Dance with me, we cannot attract attention to ourselves until they make a move," Again, nodding, I heard the music change from something old-fashioned that belonged in a court, to something of a waltz, but by a very modern artist whom I believed went by the name 'Voltaire.' The lyrics began as we danced, floating across the ground and I caught sight of the vampiric three, without the ghouls of course.

"Let's have a bet, shall, we Alucard?" His eyebrow twitched with amusement, his garnet eyes regarding me with some morbid curiosity, "Whoever beheads the most gets the bed in the morning, the other sleeps on the sofa," As he nodded in agreement, both our bodies vibrated with want for a fight, and I listened to the oddly appropriate deep voice singing the song.

_**As above, so below, place your bets,**_

_**Which way the heads will roll.**_

_**Made in your image, we are at least,**_

_**as twisted and mean as thee**_**.**

The other vampires had joined the dancing, the male in his dark suit with a black shirt, more suited for a funeral, with wild blue hair that looked filthy and infested with some other living creatures. His eyes were equally as blue, whilst his two females both had vivid green eyes and matching black dresses with the marshmallow puffed bottom half, and their bras clearly stuffed to enhance their breasts. Scoffing, I returned my gaze to my partner, to find that his eyes were lustful - but whether from the close proximity and my scent, or the upcoming battle, I didn't know

_**'Fore your eyes, what a curious sight,**_

_**Your children have turned on you,**_

_**And you say, you don't sleep well at night,**_

_**Well, we'll take care of that for you**_

Then the music cut, and the room was plunged into darkness, all except from one little flame held near the face of the other vampire. Both Alucard and I looked at each other, sight perfect through the dark, and began to laugh. This was far too cliche for this young vamp, he was far too stupid to note the power surge of the elder vampire in the room, nor did he notice the shadows drawing together around me as I summoned a sword from them, a great, shining iron blade that curved near the tip. Many of the couples continued to dance, as if they were in some kind of trance, but we merely continued to whirl our way towards the trio. I knew Alucard had Jackal hidden in his coat somewhere, and would have preferred a simple kill so we could both get back to the hotel before sunrise, but I was flashier in my murders. The female vampire never moved as I raised the point of my blade to a thick pearl necklace that she wore around her neck like a choker, and I laughed as the music began once more, softly singing the next lines as I flexed my sword hand back, ready to behead her.

_**Belle Marie Antoinette,**_

_**love the pearls,**_

_**They'll make a great tourniquet,**_

_**Never did as you should and you claim,**_

_**It was all for our very own good,**_

The blade sliced through cleanly and efficiently, the head rolling a few feet to the side, gazing up at me with surprised eyes before the body dropped with an audible wet thud that echoed throughout the room, the entire party halting and the male growling steadily as he watched one of his mates fall to the floor, dead. The bloodbath had begun and I heard the familiar moaning and groaning of ghouls as they sluggishly dragged their decaying bodies through the doors, surrounding us with sheer numbers. All through this, the music played and I allowed my inner beast to be free, my blade whipping through the air as I sang out, ignoring everything but the feel of organs punctured by harsh thrusts of the metal, vile smelling blood pouring from the wounds, limbs were severed from bodies as I danced around the spilled entrails on the floor.

_**'Twas a lie, a magnificent lie,**_

_**Now, your subjects have turned on you,**_

_**And you claim you had lots on your mind,**_

_**Well, we'll take care of that for you.**_

_**Get that damn thing off her neck,**_

_**I'm the head of the board now,**_

_**I'm bored of her head,**_

_**Sharpen your blades, boys,**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**Here's where we all get ahead!**_

A head lopped off, brain material spilled out from the skull like a bowl of viscous punch, wetting the floor even more as I continued my deadly assault, pirouetting through the gore and bodies.

_**All my troubles, all my pain,**_

_**Stems from this thing that you call a 'brain'**_

_**Be my guest, sever me, from the source,**_

_**Of all my agony,**_

_**What A shame, I've forgotten my name,**_

_**Without the use of my brain,**_

_**My, bet I'll sleep well tonight,**_

_**Without this head of mine.**_

_**Get that damn thing off my neck,**_

_**I'm the head of the board now,**_

_**I'm bored of my head,**_

_**Sharpen your blades, boys,**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**Here's where we all get ahead!**_

_**Wipe that damn smile off your face,**_

_**Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine**_

_**Sharpen up the blade, boys,**_

_**Bells are now tolling soon heads will be rolling...**_

The song stepped up a beat as I came back to myself, soaked in blood, with chunks of muscle sliding down between my cleavage, and the smell of blood drowning out all of my senses. My body was warm, covered in fresh blood and my heart thrummed with the joy of the battle, even as I realised that every last one of them was dead, scattered about in various parts on the floor, clean sword swings through bones, others with torn throats, the heads simply torn off by some feral animals teeth, and when I tasted the blood in my mouth, more thicker bits of flesh clogged in my teeth, I grinned with the realisation that I was the feral animal, laughing loudly, even as I was unexpectedly swept into a strong pair of arms and thrust against a wall. Alucard had felt the lust of battle as I had, and was pressing me into the paint, once white, now spattered with ruby blood that slid down the wall in tantalising streams, and I longed to lick it up, but another mouth claimed possession of mine, thrusting his tongue into whatever available space he could and cleansing my mouth of the ghoulish blood. I found myself kissing him back just as fiercely, nicking his tongue with my fangs and moaning out hoarsely as his blood flooded my mouth. Aged and powerful, like the best wine you had ever tasted. I ground my hips sensually against him, my hands straying down to grasp at his muscular ass, almost begging him to take me here, with both of us covered in the blood of our enemies. Alucard's own hips joined the rhythm, his mouth breaking from mine to snarl in pleasure at the arousal flowing through both of us. I was sure that electricity was surging through my veins, even as he simply thrust against me fully clothed, I had been denied so long that the orgasm didn't take long to build, the harsh pounding of clothed hips and the almost painful grip the vampire had brought me to new heights, soaring up and up, until there was a flash of white through me, so intense, then black replaced, and I knew I was unconscious.


	8. Waking up in Hell

**Hey there! I apologise for being so late with this, as my mother has evoked her parental rights and taken away my laptop. Unfortunately for her, I go to my dads at weekends so I can write whilst I'm here, so I do apologise if I'm not updating as frequently as I had hoped... Maybe I'll get it back over the festive period, and write a christmassy chapter for you all :) Thank you for your patience, enjoy this little bit of angst and humour!**

**P.S... Does anyone else who's seen Hellsing Ultimate 9 think Alucard looks yummy when he's human with his blue eyes? Anyone?**

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

I was dreaming again, back in the long gone past of my memories, back to almost a century previously when Van Helsing had brought me in. About three months after my capture, if you wanted to be exact about it. I could remember everything so well, the sting of lashes, the pull of torture devices, all in the name of 'discovery' apparently. I cared not for anything new he found out from me, I just wanted to end it... All of it...

_It had started with a simple visit from a friend... Friend is a loose term, but I had once called the creature before me, master, and grovelled at his tiny feet. No more, not since he had released me from all my bindings of slavery to him. Although he was a fair master, Luce had an extraordinary taste for the weird and wonderful. He was a collector of creatures, demons, if you will, of all kinds. If Lucifer wanted something, he got it, whether through blackmail, or sheer force, he. Would. Have it. I had been one of those. When I had fallen, he had told me, in his sweet little eight year old voice, that I had the 'most delicious aura of darkness surrounding me.' Unsure or not as whether to take that as a compliment or insult, I had merely shrugged, waiting patiently as the young boy, with the huge bat-like wings inspected me like cattle. Crimson eyes had roamed over me until he deemed me acceptable, holding out a small, lithe-fingered hand towards me, which I took in a moment, letting him lead me to darkness._

_It had been said friend visiting me that brought about the awful start to the night. He had materialised, in an explosion of black and garnet, bowing with a flourish to me, who had been strapped - by blessed silver chains - no less, to a huge cross - a Saint Andrews cross, if I remembered correctly. The small boy had smiled a ghastly grin, baring three rows of sharp teeth, filed to a deadly point. Sauntering over, the black suit he wore blended into the darkness, his wings tucked in behind him as one small hand reached out to touch the chain around my waist. Hissing and sizzling skin followed, a grimace showing on the Devil's pale face. Flicking shoulder length red hair from his chubby face, he looked up at me somewhat sympathetically, whilst my own gaze was blank. Showing pain was a great weakness with Van Helsing, he would have used it against me had he found what hurt the most, so I perfected my already perfect poker face._

_"Oh dear, Lilly," He sighed in mock exasperation, "What a mess you seem to have gotten yourself into, yet, you make the most delightful friends," He nodded his head to the door, then looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'd be worried for my throne if he was not chained up as you are, my sweet,"_

_The thousands of years old creature before me moved back, tilting his head to listen, and I strained to hear myself, what was going on. Heavy booted footsteps striding down the stairs, coming to finish what he had done this morning, with the damage he was doing for experimentation. The boots came closer, and closer, then drifted further, entering another door. All went quiet for a moment, and both the Devil and I listened, as flesh was slapped with the stinging tails of a whip, deep grunts of exertion and the occasional deep growl; which only resulted in the blows coming louder, and harder. When it stopped, Luce turned back to me, a boyish smile lighting up his face._

_"Apparently your new friend was insulting him today, I guess it's your turn," When he made to leave, I struggled, my naked body burning where it was touched by the blessed metal. Silver didn't hurt me, it was only metal after all, but I was, in essence, a demon, and holiness and demons don't mix well with each other. I could tell that he was laughing at me, that small boy, and in that moment, when my claws and teeth extended... I wanted to kill him, to tear him apart for not letting me free whilst he had the chance, but at the same time, he had left me a gift. As the explosion of darkness rocked through me once more, I realised that he had left some residual energy behind, and I greedily sucked it up, preparing for the torture ahead._

_In the door came Van Helsing, the damned bastard, sweat trickling down his brow from the severity of the blows that Alucard had received during the short period he had spent with the vampire before coming to me. He immediately went to the 'toy rack' as I come to call it, picking up a rather sharp looking riding crop with the end coated in more holy silver. My eyes widened fractionally and my body instantly went into overdrive, and I had to force myself not to whine pitifully. The whip was dropped, and I almost sighed until he picked up what looked to be a serrated bone saw... Where was that going, I wondered as he approached with it, testing the blade for it's edge. The scent of blood filled all of my senses as he proved that the blade was, indeed, sharp enough to cut, and I snarled, trying to leap at him with bared fangs, all grown back after the previous session of seeing how long he could prolong my pain._

_"Good evening, whore of Satan, I have a test I would like to try tonight, I wish to show my class how a birds wing operates, but I don't appear to have a large enough bird as to show them," My heart dropped, and I was hit with the realisation of why my wings were also bound up with my hands, and why the cross was shaped as it was. The two beams crossed at my lower back, which left my shoulder blades and wings vulnerable to him, to the wicked edged of the saw. As the man moved around me, I began growling steadily in my throat, a reflex that meant nothing to him other than empty threats that could not be fulfilled. Once again, I cursed the Arch-Angels and their blessings on their followers for creating such simple, yet highly effective means of securing demons. Van Helsing positioned himself behind me, and for a moment, I felt an almost gentle caress of fingertips running down the base of my wings, causing me to squirm. Such a sensitive area, usually only touched by mated partners, but here I was, with my captor resting the saw on the top before leaning forward to whisper to me, "Scream to the vampire King, scream for him to help you, scream for him, and I'll throw you in there while you bleed, demonic scum,"_

_And scream I did, as the metal bit into my skin, shredding the wing, the flesh parting easily underneath it, then healing as he began his second stroke, which grazed the bone, tearing a shriek from my lips. I did it then, I screamed for Vlad, who only answered with a deep chuckle and a rattle of chains. Even if he had wanted to, he could not have helped me. All the years I had made myself oblivious to pain, I had limbs severed, my throat slit, I had been shot... But this... This was all of those together, in one great writhing mass of pain! Oh, god... The pain! Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I lapped up the saltiness as the final sweep brought my wing to the ground, all of it, cut clean off, the blood simply spraying from the wound. I was in too much pain to notice as he lowered me from the cross, ordered me to my knees and made me crawl into Alucard's room, from where he was resting in the corner, his black straight jacket on once more, arms bound behind his back and legs stretched out before him. Clearly his eyes were closed as if he were focussing on something, probably trying to heal himself. His nostrils flared marginally as he picked up the scent of my blood, but otherwise he didn't move. Thrusting me into the pitch black of the dungeon room, I continued on my hands and knees, back bowed like an old nag as my remaining wing trailed limply behind the, the tiny pains of the feathers catching in the stone were nothing to contend with the fires flaring through the stump that now only had a medium flow of blood stemming from it. _

_Making my way towards the vampire, I snuffled at his legs with my nose, nuzzling into the fabric. I knew that he would probably have kicked me off, had he not been busy, but I continued up his leg, seeking the comfort of something that wasn't trying to kill me... Yet._

_"Vlad..." I whispered, as he had not yet been named Alucard, "Vlad, are you awake?" No response. I curled up then, between his spread legs, my head resting on his thigh, cushioned by the powerful muscle there, my wing tucked between our bodies to keep it safe whilst the stump sat under the vampire's nose. Just before I fell asleep, I felt a tongue lapping at it, the healing saliva already taking effect as the wound began to close, and in my mind, I thanked Lucifer once more, knowing that the energy trail he had left would be enough to help me regrow the appendage._

_"Alucard..." I sighed before the darkness took over._

**EATINGMYWINGSTOMAKEMETAME**

I awoke entirely too warm, with the feeling of both my wings on my back, my body held tightly restrained under some heavy kind of weight. For a moment, I was filled with dread, had my new life working with Hellsing been nothing but a dream? Surely not... I could smell gun oil, something that Van Helsing had never much cared for, in the dungeons for torture, much preferring the knives and blades that adorned the walls. My claws extended and I opened my mouth, ready to fight, when a large hand cupped over it, my eyes flying open in shock as a white glove covered my face. Alucard was staring back at me, with emotions flitting far behind his eyes, betraying nothing even when I could feel the tension coming from him. Writhing I tried to free myself, but he never budged an inch, instead, staring at me as I tried to struggle away from him, almost choking as I couldn't breathe. The hand was promptly removed. The usual smirk was nonexistent, the vampires lips pressed firmly into a line, brows creased in agitation over something.

"Alucard?" I asked, cautiously, only just aware of how hoarse and sore my voice sounded, and with one hand released, I reached up to rub my throat, which stung every time I swallowed, "What happened?" The vampire let go of me then, his usual Cheshire cat grin returning to his fine features, morphing into something rather smug.

"You have been lots of fun tonight..." He purred seductively, leaning towards me. I had a feeling he would have either tried to kiss me, or nip at my throat had I not grasped his face in a clawed hands, digging the wickedly sharp nails into his face and growled. He grinned wider - if possible - then retreated, standing back up and strolling over to the table of the hotel room... Hotel room, yes, I remembered, we had went out on a mission... And I had.. Passed out? We had been dancing, the both of us.. With each other, I thought. There had been a song, something about a headless waltz, and I had... Then it hit me... I had been in Bloodlust. Whenever I woke up from bloodlust, I was always acting like I was drunk, and of course, I was. Do you how much emotion is stockpiled throughout your life then released in death? It's wonderful! I had surely drank my fill of the emotions within the room and become inebriated on the overflow, I just hoped I hadn't done anything...

"Alucard, I didn't mate with you, did I?" I asked, voice shaky, though a bit stronger sounding before, if not a bit deeper than usual.

"Mate!" He laughed loudly, guffawing, "Only creatures such as you and I who don't consider themselves human would use such a word," When I levelled him a glare, he shrugged at me, not losing any of his amusement, "We didn't get that far. As I remember, you passed out from a rather delicious climax and I was forced to transport you here then clean up the mess you left behind you, little angel, and what a mess it was. You were magnificent!" His voice was tinted with pride now as he looked at me, eyes glazed over as if remembering the blood shed. I groaned loudly, rolling off the bed to land lightly on my feet, which were bare and pale compared to the light carpeting in the room, I had thought that was the worst of it, but Alucard continued his recall of the previous nights events as I stretched my wings out, checking for any damage from the night before.

"When you awoke during the day, I was asleep, but you quickly put an end to that," He sounded less amused as he told me this and I inwardly smiled. At least my wild side had fun. "I never realised how utterly infuriating you can be, little angel, especially when you want something. You had molested me in my sleep and had succeeded in taking off my shirt before I woke. When I did, you tried to tear my trousers off and mount me, but failed, I had to beat you off with threats to tell Walter that you were cheating on him, to which you began crying, you honestly believed in your state that he was your mate and you were being unfaithful," I couldn't deny that it was funny, because it was hilarious, but I didn't let him know that.

"You also called me your 'crimson lover' all night and yet still after the threatening, I had to break both of your arms and take a bite out of that delectable throat before you truly believed that I was in no way mated to you. You fell asleep again and I thought I had peace," I rolled my eyes, pulling a rather large glob of something unpleasant, and definitely human, from one of my flight feathers, throwing it skillfully at the vampires head, but he dematerialised, appearing in front of me, two hands on either side of my legs, face next to mine, breath mingling.

"Half an hour ago, you began crying out my name, and thrashing rather violently, so I came to hold you down, but the minute I touched you, your dreams came to me," His eyes closed for a second, then opened up to me, softer slightly, less amused now, "I remember that as well, but you'd do well to forget, little angel, Integra would do no such thing to you. She is harsh, but she is a fair master," Then he pulled away. Ah. So the soft look in his eyes was for his master, the one whom he respected and, dare I say it, cared for? "Go back to sleep, Lilith, I can smell the exhaustion on you. We leave here tomorrow night, but Integra has told me to teach you something useful before we return, so sleep, and in the morning, we train," Something gleefully dangerous was in his voice and I couldn't help the brightening of delight as I thought of fighting him. Battling the ancient vampire with everything I had, until both of us were blood soaked and tired. Yet, as in my imagination - which ran away increasingly often after my release - we would continue to fight, not for anger, or training, but for fun, because we could. Because there was nothing else in the house to destroy but our own indestructible bodies, and each others. In my mind, we would, in the end, embrace in a passion filled kiss. No, I did not love this vampire, neither was capable of such emotion, he was merely an outlet for my savage tendencies, a wonderful way to relieve tension. Or maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to grow on me. I sincerely hoped not.

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

"Gabriel, I found her," Malachi bowed at the elder angels feet, kneeling beside the golden boots that he wore, glancing up. His gaze was met with icy blue eyes, golden hair cascading in short waves over the perfect face. The Arch-Angels features twisted in disgust, sneering at him, before crossing his arms across his chest, golden wings sweeping the floor behind him.

"She smells of that damned vampire king, I mean, who... Agh!" Malachi found himself with a clawed hand around his throat, Gabriel's deathly stare directed at him as his powerful arm shook and strangled the younger angel. Gabriel was known for his temper, but never so bad as this moment. Then his voice rang out, as commanding and powerful as his presence suggested, and right at this moment, absolutely furious.

"If she has copulated with that creature, there is a chance that she could be impregnated by him. We. Cannot. Allow. That." Each word was punctuated by a tightening of the huge hand around the youngers man's throat. Malachi's white wings had begun to droop in total submission as he was choked, struggling to inhale even slightly until Gabriel dropped him. Gasping for the fresh, sweet air, Malachi heard the orders ring out as Gabriel went to work sorting a hunting party for the fallen Lilith. He couldn't help the pang of guilt as he condemned his once-promised mate to the death. Gabriel would have no mercy with her once he found her, and he was sure that the vampire would be made to watch as he stripped the beautiful woman of all her belongings then carving her apart, shred by shred until all that was left was bones for her beast's hellhounds to chew on. And if she was with child, he couldn't even imagine the punishment then, but, if the vampire managed to break free, well... A vampire was fiercely protective over their mated partners, especially if they were true Mates.

"Ready three of the angels, and send them to the Human world. No! You fool! I will consult with the council over this matter! They will agree!" The blaring voice knocked him from his thoughts and he looked up to find Gabriel readying the troops for their mission. As he watched the angels swing their blessed bows and arrows over their shoulders, he said a prayer to Lilith. Oh God, what had he done...

**Let me know what you think, this chapter's a little different from the rest I guess :/ but rest assured! Sarcastic, witty Lilith will show her head again soon and I'm sure Alucard will have hell to pay for it :D Reviews make the world go round, my dears ;)**


	9. Playfulness

**I'm hurt, my dear readers... Not one review on the last chapter. *Turns on Diva mode* If that's the way you want to play, then fine. No new chapter unless I get at least five reviews for this one, OR someone guesses the reference to a particular game icluded in this chapter :D... Since I finally have my laptop back and can update over the Christmas holidays... With that rant over... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**Oh! Before I forget! Follow me on Twitter ' Alucards_Bitch' I'll be sure to follow you back ;)**

**P.S... OMG plot chapter. Alucard: You mean... There's a plot *.* It isn't just sexual frustration, and waiting for things to happen?**

"You want to teach me WHAT?!" I yelled, then quieted as not to wake any of the other guests up, after all, it was six in the morning and not everybody was nocturnal as we were. I shouldn't have cared about the other humans in the hotel, but making a scene was not something that I wished to do now, not with Integra already riding my ass about my first mission - which was not my fault, and although I had tried to blame tall, dark and fangy, nobody believed me, of course. Alucard had insisted that this training he wanted to try began rather sharply so that we didn't delay our travel home any more than necessary, as if I could learn a whole new trick with a day, I severely doubted that even the skilled median could do such a thing, Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither would my powers. I had other ideas about how to better spend this day, however. Scouting the area by air seemed like fun and it could help discover if the vampire we killed a couple of days previously had any accomplises in his killings, it would also allow me to release some built up tension. Alucard insisted on trying to learn how to phase through walls, though and I stubbornly fought him every inch of the way. Would that really benefit anyone other than the perverted? My teacher, on the other hand, was adamant. Read, 'he threatened me,' not with pain, or torture. No. He threatened me with having Baskerville sleeping in my room for a month, and having a slobbering mutt with eight eyes watching your every move was not something that appealed to me. Don't get me wrong, I loved dogs, but that beast was more savage bear than dog, besides, all those eyes freaked me out.

"You carry my blood, so stop snivelling and just do it, even for a pathetic creature such as yourself, it should be easy" He was taunting me, harrassing me into trying it and both of us knew it, the grin on his face only confirmed it further that he was playing with me. I had learned his tricks though, and if you didn't play, he got pissed, with his eyes glowing garnet, baring his fangs in an animalistic threat that I readily replied to with one one my own - accompianied by hissing, of course. I didn't take the bait. Instead, striding over to the door and pointing at it with the most astonished expression I could manage whilst putting on my most sarcastic tone of voice, I began my own game. He wasn't the only one who liked to play, but I had different things on my mind now.

"See this," I gestured to the door, "This is a door, so why would I have to walk through walls? See these?" I jerked a thumb over my shoulder to my wings, which were partially relaxed and trailing across the floor behind me - sweeping the dust and twitching occassionally as though they had a life of their own, "They have carried me into battle rather sccessfully over my lifetime, therefore, I do not need to learn how to walk through a wall," I was insistant, but Alucard simply strolled over, wrapped a large hand painfully around my bicep, then dragged me towards the wall that kept us apart from the outside world, next to a large window, with me glaring all the way. This was where my game began... "But, Ally-baby, you dont really want to learn this, because how easily would I get away from you then?" I stroked one long fingernail down his cheek as he watched me, probably finding my attempted seduction hilarious. He continued moving me towards our destination whilst I sneaked gropes and swayed my hips like a wanton. When I was positioned at said wall, he thrust his hand through it, the clothing and flesh taking on an ethereal property as it passed right through the bricks, and it reminded me of someone I had met some time ago.

_ I remembered as if it were yesterday though, as he was such an interesting character, that I had, in fact, tried to seduce him, but failed miserably. Oh how I had wanted to take the stick out of his ass and viciously beat him with it, especially I had seen his neat trick. The first night I had met him, I had been hunting down a back street in a quiet town some 300 years back, when I found my prey to be dead, yet there was no signs of a struggle and only the heart showed the cause of death... Something had been inside his chest and crushed the organ to nothing but a bloody pulp, blook leaking into the rest of his body. It was then that this interesting character had strolled out, never introduced himself, merely nodded his silvery head with the strange silvery-white tattoos running down his chin and neck, then turned away. His ears were pointed, and after much investigation, I was told that he was an elf. Disregarding that, I had continued to persue the handsome creature until he became fed up with my advances and stabbed me. In the stomach. With a great big sword. That had discouraged me._

"Little Angel?" I was brought back from my tangent by the annoyed purring of Alucard, who seemed amused by my absent-mindedness, yet irritated by my lack of attention to the task at hand. I couldn't have cared less, I was nervous and twitchy from my time spent on the ground, longing to be outside and feel the early morning chill on my wings, the whistle of wind through my feathers as I soared... Promptly, I poked my hand, fingers rigid, into the wall, resulting in a crunch of bone that I paid no heed to, barely wincing at the sharp sting of pain that shot through it, and glared at the vampire instead, who was laughing now, head tipped back and hands wrapped around his waist. His laughter rang out merrily through the room, but I could hear the dangerous lilt to the sound, could feel the deadly vibrations as I defied him. Kit didn't scare me anymore and I purred provocatively, pushing myself closer to him, away from the wall, keeping my injured hand away from him. Standing on my toes, I leaned up to growl quietly in his ear, hearing the answering rumble from his throat as my good hand rested on his shoulders for balance.

"See? Can't do it." I whispered, feeling the bones reset, and the familiar drawing in of the more powerful emotions around me to heal the damage. Perhaps, I thought, musing to myself, the couple next door would not appreciate a letter of thanks as to how their lustful sex healed my hand. Put that way, however, it sounded downright awful, I couldn't help but snigger at the thought. Sighing, I decided to try again, knowing that Sir Integra would have my guts for garters if I didn't do something... Anything. Perhaps I could learn a new party trick for the round table conference that was apparently being held soon to introduce me to the rest of the group involved with Hellsing. Something in my mind told me that they may find me a touch difficult to get along with. I wonder why that would be. Checking once that my fingers were healed, I removed myself from Alucard and pressed my hand - palm forward - more tentatively towards the wall, grazing against the paintwork, yet again, nothing happened. Even if I did have other means of escape, I was disappointed that I couldn't do something that came so naturally to the vampire, especially since I had been infused with a portion of his blood, surely I would have the power to do something as simple as that. I huffed in exasperation, feeling somewhat useless before turning to the vampire.

Alucard smirked at me, demonstrating once more, before offering an explaination on how to do it, "It's not as confusing as you think, little angel, you just need to let go of your physical body. Imagine that you are shadows you control, but personified. They are not hindered by any physical things, instead moving through," He shwed me once more, and I imagined it, my shadows wrapping around my physical body, becoming transparent and passing through... The strangest feeling passed through my arm and I looked at it in excitement, hoping to see it buried halfway into the wall. It wasn't. The bone had snapped from the considerable force I was using to push the limb through the material, and failing. Again, I healed it, huffing loudly in frustration then glancing to Alucard, who was towering over me with a somewhat sympathetically amused expression that tore a snarl from my throat. If I couldn't do it, I would rather not be laughed at or pitied for it. The vampires features seemed to darken for a moment, and that face did terrible things to me, both scaring and arousing me to equal extents. How many had seen this face before their gruesome demise? I wondered, until he stalked closer, pinning me to the wall between his arms, my wings pressed tightly against my back and the feathers shuffling in protest of the squeeze between two rather hard objects. Alucard was the picture of a desirable death... If you wanted to go any way, this would be it, the searing breath against your face, moving down to your throat... My own breath caught as he did exactly that, the tip of his regal nose tickling a spot under my ear as he trailed downwards, I should have been more worried but even when the scent assauted my hyper-sensitive nose and I almost drooled, all I could think of was how little effort it took for him to pin me. Danger. Most of my instincts were screaming not to allow him towards my vulnerable throat, that the damage could not be healed if he put those razor-sharp teeth to work, the rest were trying to force me to tilt my head, to let him mark me up and make me bleed whilst taking me violently against the wall. With all the chaos on my mind, all it took was a small nip on his behalf, right above the pulse, and I found myself outside, clinging to the wall of the hotel, my toes balanced precariously on a jutting brick. What in all of Lucifer's armies? Then it hit me. I had actually done it, I'd managed to phase through the wall!

"I told you it was simple," The vampire sneered, standing on the balcony of our room, "You just needed some... Persuasion," One eyebrow elegantly lifted then, as I lept for him, spreading my wings to balance the leap. Of course, I was met with empty air, landing on all fours with my back arched, talons ripping out from finger tips and fangs extending. I was furious that he had use my instincts and desire like that, spurring me into doing as he asked with minimal difficulty, all by using his extraordinary strength and a tiny nibble on my throat. There was a voice in my head, begging and pleading to calm down. If I changed to my demon form... There would be hell to pay; it would be easier to trace any energy signatures, and I wasn't nearly as 'normal' looking as I was now... But, the vampire just couldn't help himself, could he? Instead, he taunted me, laying upon the bed, one leg hanging off, his arms crossed, muttering something about being slow. That was when I snapped, the anger building up and building up, then exploding outwards and tearing a roar from my throat. The bones in my head were reforming, my skull distorting at the forehead, the skin parting in agony as the change overtook me. It had been far too long since I had been in my original form, so it was slow, the pain coursing through me as things that weren't supposed to change, changed. Things grew were nothing should on a human. My horns slid slowly out of my skin, curving into their wicked points at the tip. My hair exploded outwards into a mass of writhing black, empowered by darkness, even with the sun glaring brightly outside. I had no right eye in this form, and the feeling of the eyeball rotting away to dust almost made me gag. It was then my knees collapsed, sending me sprawling on the carpeted floor, my body spasming as it forced the changes upon me, well, to an extent. The proccess was slowing now, the changes lessening. The change in my left hand was sudden, with a burst of darkness, glimmering gold replaced the flesh there, and my gauntleted hand replaced it, with the shadows leaking from the slices in the metal, flowing out like water then dispersing. An extra thumb grew from the other side of my right hand and the nails lengthened until they were about the length of my wrist to the tip of my middle finger, deadly blades that could so easily eviscerate my oponant. The sun reflected menacingly off of the appendages as I flexed the six fingered hand, the claws clinking and chiming off of one another. Surprisingly, my wings had not yet purged themselves of feathers and grown leathery, but rather kept the feathers, the only change being a shine like wax over them. My armour had replaced my civilian clothing, and I was now standing, my form mostly demonic in stature, with a little more height... But it wasn't just the height or the cosmetic differences that made people cower, it was the aura of pure darkness that swirled around me, sharp at the edges. It was usually enough to make grown men piss themselves at the sight.

Not Alucard.

No.

The bastard laughed at me.

Laughed at **me**.

Lunging again, I swiped the long clawed hand at the vampire, but he ghosted away, appearing at the other side of the room, totally non-plussed by my attack. This only triggered my hunting instincts and I knew that my eyes would light up with blue fire, blazing - as if they could burn down the world around me. My vision locked onto the vivid red of Alucard's jacket, blanking out everything else, until all I could see was crimson and that sharp toothed smile. Revealing one of my own, I swung again, only to find that the head I was trying to remove from it's body, was already gone, tumbling across the floor, black hair whirling around it. Alucard's head was caught under a metal boot, one that I knew only too well, for my own head had been crushed under it enough. The golden coloured metal squeezed and I watched bood leak out from between Alucard's still lips, the slightest tilt at the side letting me know that he had died with mirth. My eyes trailed upwards, catching the sight of two other armoured figures with helms upon their heads, then yet another cowering behind them, attempting to hide from my sight. Malachi. That little rat bastard... My eyes widened when I seen the very familiar face of Gabriel glaring down at me, arms crossed over his chest. Shit. The Arch-Angels. They had found us.

**A rather short chapter, my dears, but I'm disheartened by the lack of reviews and it's too close to Christmas for me to be bothered... Remember kiddies, I want five reviews for the next chapter to come out :D Wouldn't want to leave you hanging.**


	10. Et tu, Brute?

**Alas! I have returned! I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I know I did. I finally got my fifth review that I demanded earlier today so I decided to write this chapter for you. And for the fact that its new year in a couple of hours... For me anyway. Hooray for Greenwich time! A little of bit of fluff here. Lord knows, I need it. Time to thank the reviewers however...**

** Ebony Redgrave: we have too much in common... DMC, Fenris, Hellsing... it's almost scary... I had to bring little wolf into it, he was begging XD**

** xVentressx: thank you :)**

**Poisedrose: thank you, and I hope this one is good enough for you lol.**

**Anonymous reviewer 'Fan': well, my mysterious reviewer, I am incredibly glad you took the bait for that :D ill make sure to take your ideas into account, but with his head gone at the moment, it would too easy for Lily to surprise him... However, these 'pesky arch-angels need a lesson taught. I hope this is enough ass kicking for you. You may just be along for the ride, but you're helping with directions ;)**

**Just-another-teenage-dirtbag: Thanks, everyone seems to like her - or at least tolerate her so far :) Is this soon enough for you?**

** Well, on with the chappy.**

_My eyes widened when I seen the very familiar face of Gabriel glaring down at me, arms crossed over his chest. Shit. The Arch-Angels. They had found us_.

"Gabe!" I smiled sweetly at the tall angel, not the least intimidated by the height of him after spending so much time with another looming - now headless - creature. The angel gave a disgusted scoff and turned to look at Malachi, tossing a small brown sack at him, which the other man caught, opening up the drawstrings at the top, only for a couple of twenty pound notes to drop out. The bastard had sold us out for a bag of cash. Snarling, I locked eyes with the cowardly male, ready to lunge at him, to rip into his throat and drain his body of every ounce of blood. The slide of a sword from its sheath prevented me from doing so as Gabriel pulled his long sword, aptly named 'Justice' and held it firmly in front of him with one hand. Even with all the supernatural strength, his muscular arms were straining to hold up the weapon, which was just over a metre long. Pfft. Talk about compensating for other things...

"You don't speak to me, demon. You lost that right when you took an innocent life," He growled at me, his tone sharp and biting, as if he were a king speaking to a slave. That comparison was far from the truth. Again, a furious snarl ripped from my throat, my metallic claw grinding into itself as I clenched my fists, ready to fight at the first signs of an offensive manoeuvre, yet none came. That didn't mean I stopped being alert to the danger however. Glancing over to the body of Alucard, I found him still unresponsive, and began silently cursing in my head. Of course, Gabriel had a fucking blessed blade. He was the leader of the heavens, and even Alucard, with all his power, might take a while to recover from a removal of the head with such a weapon. Unfortunately, the angels also noticed where my eyes had moved to, and an evil smirk - none too different from the vampires - creeped across Gabriel's face.

He made a gesture, and one of the other angels moved off to the body, flipping over until it was on its back. Removing a short dagger that smelled strongly of blessings and silver, he placed it against Alucard's broad chest, right over his heart. I almost flinched, almost wondered if Integra would skin my ass if Alucard died... But any show of emotion would only allow them to, exploit the weakness. "Worried for your filthy mate, are we?" Gabriel laughed, jerking a thumb over to the body just as his foot pressed down on the vampires head, a wet squelching sound and cracking could be heard as the head protested against the weight, until it cracked. Two fiery red eyes were suddenly no longer in sockets, but rolling across the floor, brain matter (Alucard actually had one?!) was sprayed across the room, and us. Blood spatter across my face, along with a shard of bone that stung as it imbedded in my cheek, causing me to frown.

"Now that was uncalled for Gabe." I began in a half- chiding, half-amused tone, "if you wanted to hurt me, try again. He's little more than a work colleague to me," in my head, I corrected myself, Alucard was, in some twisted, strange way, my friend. "All you've succeeded in doing is making some mess on the walls," I tacked on at the end, taking a tiny shuffling step towards Alucard and the male angel that held him. Hopefully, if the angels didn't notice too much as I shimmied, inch by inch towards the other angel, I could grab him before he sunk the silver dagger into whatever heart the vampire had, and save him from an early death. Perhaps if I could carry both of us, I could stash him somewhere to recover... I started, feeling the slightest tingle of a feathery touch on my cheek, turning to see the source of my fright, whilst keeping an eye on the Arch-Angel and his dogs, who were watching me with interest.

Then I heard it, in my mind. A deep, rumbling voice that could only be one person. Alucard was piecing himself back together, the bone in my cheek turning to a shadowy worm and wriggling out of the flesh of my cheek. As not to arouse suspicion that the vampire was, in fact waking, I released my own shadows, flaring around me and summoning both my bow and twin short swords, given to me by Luce when I joined him. The voice called out to me again, growing stronger every second, telling me to run. Run... Run... So I ran.

The window shattered as I barrelled through it, tucking my feathery wings tight against my back as I crashed through the glass. Faintly, I heard Gabriel yelling to follow me, to forget about the vampire, that I was the target. Oh no, he wasn't getting me that easily. Unfurling my wings and beating them powerfully, I shot into the air, straight up towards the storm darkened clouds, pulling Sloth - my bow - out, whilst tucking Wrath and Pride into their respect sheaths on either side of my waist. The bow was made from a diamond type substance found in Hell, with hellfire glowing in the middle, reds, oranges and yellows intermingling with the darkness inside. Cursing myself for forgetting my quiver of arrows, I pulled one from the darkness, a black arrow tipped with red, sliding it into the keep on the bow. I was at the height I wanted now, penetrating through the thick cloud layers and into the storm. The atmosphere was intense, bolts of lightning fizzling around me, sparking out to other parts of the cloud.

I could hear the tell-tale wing beats of my enemy approaching from the side, trying to flank me no doubt. Readying my bow, I loosed the arrow in that direction, hearing only a snap as it was caught and broken. Shit! They were too fast and knew I was here. Too quickly, Gabriel had flew at me from his hiding spot on the other side, crashing into my wings and causing us both to drop. They had ambushed me! He tightened his grip as I struggled, his powerful wings holding both of us up as one of the others approached with the blessed knife. If that pierced my skin, I was dead. Demons and blessings do not go well together, as you would probably guess. The other angel grinned evilly, green eyes glowing with an unnatural light in the dreary overcast sky. He was partially covered by the clouds, looking like quite the executioner, covered in blood as he strode towards me, knife raised... Ready to stab. No! I was not going to die like this! Not so early in the game! Just as he reached me and was about to plunge in the knife, I twisted an arm loose and with all my strength, jammed the sharpened end of my bow into the base of Gabriel's wing. It worked a charm, the elder angel jerking to the side, only to have the blessed blade imbed itself firmly in his bicep, releasing me.

I danced away a few feet, licking the blood from my bow with a proud expression, I was sure my cobalt eyes were glowing, my ebony hair writhing around me. This would be a fun hunt, a dangerous one with death at every turn, relying on everything you had to give them the slip, or kill them. They were furious of course as I slipped away, disappearing and reappearing through the cloud. They were disadvantaged with their shimmering white and gold wings that shone clearly through, whilst my own black ones camouflaged easily with the dark cover as I flitted through, using Wrath, a slightly curved blade with a wicked edge, to inflict small cuts and wounds. Every time I did, they would cry out in surprise, then try to hunt me through the thickness of the clouds, whilst failing miserably, the lightning flickering around us. I had been struck once or twice by tiny blasts, but they merely served to urge me on in my play until I grew bored of this one sided battle. Gabriel was breathing heavily, his healthy wing working much harder to hold himself up with the other mostly out of commission, beating sluggishly. The youngest angel there, only a hundred years old, I guessed, only a teenager by our standards, was shaking violently, frightened like a rabbit caught in a trap, jerking whenever I ghosted by then. The other seemed rather nonplussed but then frustration was there under that cool face with the green eyes darting about in search of me.

Creeping closer, I touched the fidgeting one on the shoulder lightly, ducking to avoid a swing from his sword, only for it to graze my back slightly, the used a technique Alucard had taught me in my first week at Hellsing. My metallic hand was straightened out, the shadows inside tensing and hardening as I thrust it forward, the clawed tips piercing straight through flesh, muscle, jamming slightly on rib cage until the bones shattered and allowed me access to his heart. The tender organ thundered in his chest as the cold metal of my claw stroked it, almost tenderly, then brutally grasped it, squeezing until it burst, blood exploding from the gaping wound in his chest. Pulling sharply - and with some flexing of claws - I dislodged the heart and brought it out through the hole, turning to Gabriel, who was roaring in rage. lifting the organ to my mouth, I stretched out my tongue and allowed some drops of delicious blood to land on it, and I moaned. A virgin. I understood what all the fuss was for vampires, it really was the best thing I had ever tasted, sliding down my throat... My teeth easily parted the muscle tearing a chunk out of the heart as the body plummeted towards the earth, broken, dropping like a stone. The taste was like nothing I had ever had before, but the texture left something to be desired, like liver, it was rather slimy. Spitting out the gobbet of flesh, I allowed bloody saliva to dribble down my chin, adding to the already savage, demonic appearance.

"Tastes like fried shit," I coughed. It had the desired effect, both lunged at me, and in a comical display of aerial skill, I simply folded my wings in, dropped a few metres and watched as they collided above me, a loud cracking telling me that the other one had broken his jaw. Good. Both turned on me then, diving, but I was one step ahead, pointing my head down and spreading my wings the minimal amount to control my descent. The air whistled by my ears, my eyes watering as I accelerated towards the hard concrete ground, a sure fire way to kill any creature, especially if they hit it at a high enough speed to simply crush their body. I had always been an excellent flier, able to control every feather to have the greatest manoeuvrability without sacrificing much energy in the process. Being quite thin from my imprisonment, that only improved this. As the ground neared, I exhaled, it was a bad idea to inhale when you made a 'ground sweep' - a very dangerous movement executed only by the brave or stupid. I was both of those - a lethal combination. Gabriel had obviously guessed my intent, pulling up sooner than his companion, who continued his pursuit of me. Bad idea, he had a much bulkier body than I did, even with his much stronger wings, I doubted he would be able to pull up like I could. At the last possible moment, my wings shot out, bracing myself as the wind caught and I shot forwards, the tips of my talons grazing the ground, shooting up sparks behind me. A satisfying crunching splat followed as the angel met the ground at high speed. I didn't bother looking back, as I'd seen it often enough that I knew there probably wasn't even enough of the man to be able to guess it was human. Innards would be decorating the quiet road for years to come, most likely. Breathing a sigh of relief, I absently wondered if Alucard was doing alright after having his head cut off. Just checking, you know? I tried to search for his mind amidst this bustling town, and found it with ease. A black writhing mass instead of the colourful minds and auras of normal people. He was eating... Malachi.

"You weren't supposed to eat him, dumb ass," I scolded, pumping my wings until I was away from the ground again, a dozen feet above it, gliding steadily back towards the hotel to meet the vampire before we departed. Night was fully on us now and I was glad to see the darkness hiding me from sight. Another few lazy flaps of my wings then Alucard answered me.

"He attacked me, it was only fair. And he has been let in on the plans of your capture. Perhaps we can prevent this next time," He muttered, groaning at the end as I felt him swallow a mouthful of blood then quickly zoned out of his mind... bloodlust was kicking in with the onslaught of fresh blood rather that the bagged stuff and some of the... Images coming through involving me, the most suitable - and only available - female that he had close contact with.

That probably saved my life. He was projecting the thoughts at me, keeping me in my mind, using the sort of 'mind radar' to track him, when I felt a non-human mind come soaring down from above, aiming at my left wing. Flying faster, I pushed to the limit of my speed as Gabriel reappeared behind me, claws extended and an angry growl escaping his lips as he gave chase. Heading for the hotel room, I felt exhaustion quickly overtake my muscles, the adrenaline fading from my system, having been used up in the previous chases. I was panting heavily, my wings were aching, the pace and strength of the beat decreasing steadily. Just... A little... More... The building was in sight, and I tried to push forward quicker, my body becoming heavy and my vision blurring.

I never even felt it when the larger male grasped my ankle and used my momentum to drive me downwards into the ground, throwing his weight on top of me as he rode me to the concrete. What I felt after that was pure pain, something that had not been felt in years... The ground ripped and tore at my skin, muscles and tendons were stripped from the bones and the bared sides of the bones were ground down. It was as if he had forced my body onto a giant sheet of sandpaper. When we came to to a stop, I was gasping for breath, choking on blood as I willed myself to move, Gabriel leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"We have you now, demonic whore," I could feel the smile as I faded into darkness, being brought back only by the weight jerked from my back. A fight ensured, guns blasting, flesh meeting flesh, then I was lifted. I was awake enough to feel a tongue running tenderly across the destroyed side of my face, the pointed tip dug into the deeper wounds. It stung, but before long, I felt the skin re-knitting, drawing together in the wake of the vampires saliva as he moved down to the side of my lips. In a movement that caught both of us unaware - my body reacting of its own accord - I turned my head and planted a chaste kiss on his lips as he leaned in to begin his rhythmical licking once more. His lips were soft, surprisingly, and I smiled smugly at the shocked expression that crossed his face before I tucked myself into his chest.

"Let's go home," I whispered against him. No reply. I had caught him off guard and couldn't help the grin that tugged at my injured face.

**sooooo... What did you think? I'm especially worried about this chapter because I don't write much action stuff. If I could, It would be all fluff and hearts for me, but of course, with Alucard, you can't rush anything like that. Please don't make me hold chapters hostage again, so get clicking that review button! Happy new year everyone! **


	11. Heating up

**Well, a new chapter again. Damn I love holidays... Is this finally the smutty scene?! No. It isn't. I'm just messing with you. Enjoy**!

I awoke very briefly a couple of times on the journey home, nothing noticeable happening, except from the fact that Alucard hadn't seemed to have put me down yet. The first time my consciousness returned to me, we were walking... I think. The gentle rocking movements of Alucard's long strides had roused me for a couple of minutes. The positioning of my body had remained the same, being carried bridal style, which I found to have its benefits in the middle of a heat cycle. My nose was perilously close to his neck, where his sweet scent was the strongest and I couldn't help but bury my head into the side of his throat and inhale. Rich earth... Cinnamon? That was odd for the ancient vampire not to smell of gunpowder and the likes of that, but instead, he was bathed in the aroma of the spice and of outdoors. It was a truly wonderful thing. My tongue had flicked out rather tentatively to find that the flesh of his neck didn't taste as it smelled, but nevertheless was delicious. Continuously lapping like a cat, I soon drifted back off into darkness, accompanied by a low chuckle.

The second time I opened my eyes, I had to squint. Bright, too bright. I gasped as the light hit my sensitive eyes, grey dots dancing in my vision when I blinked. The rumble of an engine informed me that we were now in a car, but with how long had been out for, should we not have been on the jet by now? As if answering the question in my mind, there was a deep voice ringing in my ears and a huge mass of red tossed over my face shielding my eyes from the incessant burning that accompanied the lights. There was a flash of pain as the weight of the thing landed heavily on my wounded body.

"My master thought it best if we avoided the air from now on," Alucard answered nonchalantly, "I was ordered to save you at the cost of allowing your 'Gabriel' to escape." When he finished, I finally realised what he had thrown over me, his jacket, which I cuddled to myself, inhaling every inch of his scent. I knew I shouldn't be acting like this, but I was in too much pain to care anymore, simply seeking comfort as my body tried desperately to heal. I muttered a 'hmph' in reply before trying to curl up on the slippery leather seating of the limo, my wings curling slightly before screaming in protest. Aching and sore, after all this time? The fatigue in them was unrelenting and I only succeeded in twitching them closer to me before they sprung back out to their previous position. I vaguely recalled that on my 'emergency landing' Gabriel's claws had pricked into my skin, and as he was the leader of all the Arch-angels, his body was a blessing in itself... Eh, even the tiniest slip of his nails had all but halted my healing abilities and left me woozy. Woozy enough that I was fairly relaxed, basking under the warmth and familiarity of Alucard's great crimson coat, which enveloped me in sweet darkness. Eventually, my lids fluttered shut and I slept once more.

The third and final time I awoke, I was laying on my belly, wings spread across the width of the.. Bed? At least, I was pretty sure it was a bed. Some foul smelling cream was being gently - very gently - massaged into the base of my wings by long, slender fingers. Reining in a moan of pleasure at the touch to the most sensitive part of my body, I took in a deep breath, scenting the air for any idea of who the intruder

to my bedroom - and personal space - could be. I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Seras' hands upon my wings, stroking the muscle and bone, no doubt trying to heal them ion her own way. Useless, there was no way that some human substance could possibly fix the deep burning of exhaustion that still shot in lightning bolts through the tired muscle there. Her hands strayed for a moment, and although the gesture was purely innocent, I realised that I was naked, aside from heavy bandaging on one side of my body that was held so tightly it seemed they were trying to prevent any spleens from leaking out. My face was totally healed, thanks to the vampires cleaning that I had been provided with when he saved me,and I was thankful for that small fact of vampire saliva having healing properties. Seras laughed quietly under her breath as she discover the fine downy feathers that covered my back around my wings. I also had them on my stomach in a crude rendition of a males 'happy trail.' Yes. The feathery did go all the way down.

"Seras..." I whined, my voice hoarse and cracked as the scarring on the side of my face pulled when I spoke. " Please stop doing that," I couldn't stifle the moan this time as she gripped the wings more firmly and pressed into a particularly pleasurable point. This was one moment when the fact that Seras was so innocent, was a cruelty.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, eyes curious. Yet she continued the exquisite torture on me.

"I'm begging you, please, just stop," her hands left me and I sighed with relief, "That part of a demons body is rather... Pleasure centred," I received a blank stare in return. Shit. I did not want to corrupt this girl, hell, surely with dating Pip, she had some idea?

"What the little angel is trying to say, Police girl, is that the base of the wings are an erogenous zone for her kind. What you just did, no matter how well meaning, could be taken as fore-play by her kind. Watch." Alucard strolled through the wall rather casually, before becoming tangible once more, then walking towards us, reaching out a hand. I knew I was in deep trouble when his digits clenched around the base of my wing, and, even through the pain, my back arched and a whimper escaped my throat. Damn, that felt good. No matter, I still felt the need for a biting comment as I watched Seras' face go beet root.

"'Sup, Ally. Can't get laid can we? So you have to pick on injured women who can't defend themselves?" The sarcasm was clear and my voice as his fingers loosened their hold, removing themselves from my back. He grinned at me then, nostrils flared and eyes blazing as he leaned over me, close to my ear.

"Don't tempt me, wench," he muttered, before jerking back straight, grin gone for the moment. "Police girl, our master wishes to see you, in the meanwhile," He said, more to me as the blonde vampire disappeared out the door without a farewell, "I have been instructed to watch over you. Integra seems to think I'm rather close to you," we locked eyes for a moment, before I burst out in fits of laughter, I couldn't help it, the scowl that crossed his face was a rather petulant expression, a pout on his lips. It was the most hilarious expression I had ever seen on the ancient vampires faces and was so out of character for him.

"Very well," I snickered, making myself more comfortable to endure the next few days. The door opened a few seconds later to Walter, in his usual butlers outfit, carrying a rather large needle. I knew that my eyes were as wide as saucers as he approached. Scrambling to get away, two iron hands gripped my biceps and I struggled against them, my wings beating rapidly as I thrashed, sending more pain through my body in my desperate attempt to escape. If there was one thing I hated, it was syringes and the potential damage that the liquids they contained could cause. Alucard and I knew that better than anyone, even then, he still held me down; swinging one leg over me to straddle my back, holding both my hands and my wings down at the same time. I screamed now, all my instincts fighting the vampires weight and strength above me, only to be thrust back down again with a surge of power from him. No doubt his fingers were bruising my wrists as he gripped harshly around the delicate bones, Walter taking his position to the side, away from my kicking feet whilst lowering the bed sheet until I felt cool air on my ass. My struggles increased.

"This is a strong tranquilliser, originally created for elephants and large animals. It should keep you out for a couple of hours at least," Walter explained, his usually soft-spoken voice was hard and I expected a chiding for being so immature about a needle, but still I continued to jerk under Alucard as the cold sting entered the muscle. I could feel it, parting the flesh and muscle, coming to rest an inch or so inside. The plunger was pushed and that brought on a new series of struggles, the concoction spilling out in a wave of fiery heat compared to the chill of the needle. All my senses were heightened with the onslaught of being in heat, which only made it worse. Every beat of my heart and I could feel it pass around my body, touching every nerve, making my body slow and sluggish. I had enough energy to curl my lips with a quiet snarl before I was unconscious.

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

The scent of this room was different from the other one. The other was fresh, clean as though people stayed there often, but this placed smelled musky and damp, the cool air feeling brilliant against my overheated skin. But where was I? After a moment of studying the high ceiling, the windowless walls, where a few lights glowed dimly and the smell of old blood assaulting my nostrils, I knew that I was in Alucard's room in the basement, on a very comfortable bed. I thanked whatever gods there were that Alucard tended to fall asleep either on his throne, or in his coffin as I rose, my body feeling healed. As I glanced down at the thin clothes hanging from my shoulders and hips, I peeled the top up to check my body for scarring. There it was, an extensive mess of red and pink, more rugged terrain on one side of my entire hips. At least the side with the tattoo had never been damaged, I giggled to myself. It was still legible after all the scars that had cut through it and opened the flesh, telling my life story in but two lines:

_'A fallen angel cast away from the flame,_

_ Her wings have been clipped now she lives in shame,'_

I, of course, never had my wings clipped, but the meaning was still there. Raising my eyes to gaze about the room, I started at the shape folded elegantly into the throne. Alucard, the No Life king, Dracula, was sleeping soundly, head propped on his hand, one leg crossed over the other. His body was silent and still, not even breath escaping from him and I idly wondered if he dreamt during his slumber as I did, if so, did he dream of rivers of blood? Harems of women? Did he simply recall his long life? I would never know as a flush of fury ran through me. He knew how terrified I was of that injection, yet he held me down, prevented my beast from having its way and escaping from the danger. I decided to reciprocate, and it would not be pretty. The anger was hanging in the air around me as I rose from the mattress, my shadows swirling around me to produce my armour, fitting it to my lithe body. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get. But there would be no death here, oh no. Just as times of our imprisonment, it would quickly turn from violent killing to being playful when the anger ran out. Eventually, with my condition, it could come to something more, but the last thing I wanted to do was to have a roll in the hay with the vampire. Not now anyway, at least, not if it could be helped.

Crouching into a defensive stance, I cast my blazing blue orbs to the sleeping vampire, who looked oddly cute without his signature grin and his features relaxed. He was either an incredibly deep sleeper, or trusted me a great deal, for he never awoke as I stalked closer, bare feet padding across the concrete floors. He never awoke even when I stood a foot away from him, resting my hands on the arm rests of the throne and bringing my mouth closer to his neck where a dead heartbeat pulsed softly. Teeth grazed over the veins before I suddenly found myself pinned on my back underneath him, held down by Alucard, who was growling fiercely with his razor sharp teeth bared and eyes wild. Good, his vampiric nature had come out to play with me. It was always more fun with this side of him. In a quick, graceful movement, I flipped up around, hissing as he tried to dominate me with his weight. It wouldn't work, I had been the smallest wherever I went for years and had learned to deal with male posturing of that kind. He snapped at my throat in a lightning quick strike, until I caught his cheeks in my hands and twisting sharply until the neck cracked with the strain. Instead of biting him back whilst his throat was exposed to me, I propelled myself off of him and behind the throne.

"Come out, come out, little angel," he purred loudly, slinking towards me, "I've had to play with Seras for the three days you've been asleep, but she's too easy." _Three_ days? Wow, that was some pretty strong stuff Walter had slipped me. I also caught the double meaning in his words as he creeped closer to me before leaping, but I was already gone, reappearing behind him moments later with my fist raise as he turned. My knuckles cracked off of his cheekbone and we both laughed, retreating from each other to walk in a circle like two wolves facing off. Both of us were ready to pounce, but the game was not quite finished. I had yet to draw blood in result of my anger, so leaped quickly, unsurprised when he stood stock still, and landed another hit across his face... And another. And another. And another. Eventually, a trail of blood leaked from his mouth as I pushed my fingers past his lips and ripped a fang from his gums. He hissed then in anger, and I hissed back, challenging him. At the same time, I darted forward to nip the end of his nose to indicate I was merely playing with him now, before dancing away to the opposite side of the room, dangling his missing fang - already grown back - in a taunting gesture. As he began to move, swiftly and silently like the predator he was, I knew the game was on.

It began with more circling, both pairs of eyes bright with amusement, ready for our game of 'tag' but with teeth and claws added into the equation. The wrath was forgotten, my body itching to be tested to its limits as the vampire jumped and I nimbly twisted away, tucking my wings in extra tight, lest he manage to get a hold on one of them and bring me to my knees. Flitting past him again, I tried to sweep his legs from under him, only to find the vampire relocating himself to behind me, jumping and bringing us both crashing down. In a rare moment of clarity, I saw the man here, not the vampire servant. A man who, without his guns and harsh sarcasm, was playful yet still deadly. It was an interesting revelation to say the least. Especially watching how sneaky he could be as he rolled me under him, baring his teeth right under my chin. There was a bold lick before I squealed and tossed him off me in a display of strength (though I guessed he allowed me to do it, no way could I have done it without help from him)

Jumping to my feet, I smiled a genuine smile at him before melting into the shadows, hugging the wall so I could get around behind him, but he caught me too soon, dissolving my shadows away with his own. The hunting look in his eyes was real now, and I worried for my throat as he eyed me with crimson pits that seemed to be searching my soul. As he came closer, he took in a few deep breaths, as if he were scenting the air, it was a different area I was worried about now. Whimpering in a fake submissive attitude, I waited until he was close enough, his chest pressing into mine as he leered into my eyes, then... Strike! His hands rested on my hips, gripping the flesh until it bulge out between his fingers. That was when I made my move, flipping it around so that I had him pinned to the wall. The atmosphere changed then, desire crackling in the air between us as we locked gazes. It was no longer an innocent game anymore, but turning serious. It was only a matter of time before the sweet scent of the other drove one of us into a lustful fit, most likely me, who was positively fizzing with the energy I was drinking up.

"Well done, little angel, you surprise me again," he grinned, his face lighting up, acting impervious to the desire, then darkening again, "you should go now, with your scent, I may do something you'll regret,"

"Only me?" I asked innocently, pursing my lips and widening my eyes, but the male saw right through it, pushing me roughly away,

"Go," he snapped, "Do not test my patience, or I swear, I will take you against this wall without regard for you," damn that sounded good, but the look on his face told me that it would not be a pleasant experience for me. Maybe for him, but - after another look at his expression, part hunger, part predator - definitely no fun for me. Making my way to the door, I muttered under my breath, calling him everything I could possibly think of, only to be met with a chuckle of mirth. Of course he would find it funny... Although, with the pure lust that had crackled through the air, I knew it was not long before our games ended in bed, rather than me being sent away. Oh how I couldn't wait.

**I hate this chapter the most, as it just seemed to drag on. This is only the beginnings of the relationship and I'm not good at the beginnings... I'm better at fluffy love, which will not exist between these two. Enjoy anyway, ill try to have more up soon.**


	12. A Well Earned Rest

**This isn't a part of the fic, per se, it's more just a bonus because I'm going back to school tomorrow and updates will be much less frequent than they have been. Enjoy, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far, they keep me motivated!**

Alucard was confused. That was the simplest way to explain his feelings. He had no idea as to how he should feel for Lilith - the little angel - for she was a complicated creature. Yet so simple. She was mocking, and bold, and brave, even amidst battle, even when she was injured she continued her jesting. Alucard was confused. He didn't know what to do with her, on one hand, she was injured and - being ordered to look after her - his mind commanded him to do just that. On the other hand, his body was reacting to her; her scent, her body, the simple way she looked at him, with those bright blue eyes narrowing at him as he grinned. He was confused. This was not the broken creature that had once crawled into his lap after the harsh experimentation, crying herself to sleep as she pillowed her head on his thigh and curled her body between his legs. He had licked her wounds that night, something that he had never done to any female in centuries. With vampires and demons, only mates would lick the others wounds, no other creature would dare for fear of losing their face, but there was a strange kind of mutual trust between them. He had never understood what was between them, but he figured that it was something to do with the days spent with Van Helsing in the dungeons. After particularly violent and unpleasant experiments which drew vast amounts of blood, she would be hauled into his room and dumped. Instead of fearing for her life - as any normal person would have if they were left bleeding in a room with a starving vampire - she shrugged off her pain and crawled into his lap, to remain there until she slept.

Alucard was confused. He tilted his head as he watched her sleeping soundly on the bed, only the occasional gasp of pain as she shifted let him know that she was still healing. She was relatively quiet otherwise, drawing in long, deep breaths and sighing, her wings twitching as she slept. Then the dreaming must have changed, because her body tensed, muscles bunching, and she let out the most heart-wrenching wail that he had ever heard - not that it did anything to his heart, but the idea was still there. The angel was suddenly writhing on the bed, her back arching, and had she not screamed the way she did, Alucard would have laughed, thinking that she was in the midst of a pleasurable dream. Alas, she wasn't, so he took action, striding over to her side and bringing the back of his hand across her cheek in a sharp slap. Immediately, her head flew up, and she whipped around to see him, growling and baring her teeth. Cerulean met crimson and she calmed, letting out a breath before closing her eyes once more. Was she truly going back to sleep after that? Alucard wondered, a hand straying to her uncovered back. His first move was to pull the covers up again from its new resting place at the top of her luscious backside, to its previous position, just under her wings, but when his hand touched, it strayed. Alucard prided himself in his control, most of the time, but this was one occasion where he was more than happy to allow for a bit of... '_Exploring_.' Surely Lilith wouldn't mind, would she?

It began at the small of her back, where he was surprised not to find the skin smooth, as was the trend with most females, but covered in a fine coating of feathers that one would expect to find on a newborn chick. They were not the dark ebony of the rest of them, instead, they were smoky grey, contrasting with the paleness of her skin, like fluffy tattoos coating her back. Scars cut through some of them, and others appear to have been plucked on purpose, particularly the area that surrounded her ink tattoo, which was completely devoid of them. Alucard couldn't help but marvel as he removed one glove, absorbing it into his skin, then touching this dusting of feathers. The first thing that he noted was that they were soft, perhaps the most luxuriously soft thing he had felt in a while, since his days of being a prince and sleeping in silken beds. In his mind, he was asking questioning his actions, why was he doing this? It came back with one answer, he _liked_ the female. Not only because he want to fuck her into the ground, but he respected her - fighting for her life all those years in the dungeons, alone, without food, without drink. It was fine for him, he was a vampire, he just shrivelled up, then came awake at the taste of blood. Lilith, however, was a living creature, one that made its own blood instead of stealing it from others. She was worthy of his attentions, just like Integra, but she was his master, and she would never filthy herself with him, no matter how much he tried to entice her into his bed. Seras... She had the Frenchman, who would have been easily disposed of, if he had wanted so, but the police girl seemed genuinely happy, so he let her be with only his mocking jokes to the two. Hmm, the frog and the kitten, what a match.

Under his hand, Lilith stirred, diverting his attention back to her. He hadn't realised that his hand had strayed further, up between the two masses of black feathers, which jerked away from his hands unconsciously as he trailed his fingers towards the base of one, where the downy feathers were thicker, radiating warmth through his hand. Tugging at a small patch, he couldn't help but chuckle as the woman let out an irritated grunt, shuffling away from him. This left his hand perching on her left wing, his digits curled around the bone that ran the length of her back, to the middle of the appendage, then there was another bone that hinged the joint there. Although he had owned birds before, hunting animals, he had never spared a thought to how they flew, only that they did so gracefully and instinctively. The vampire never realised that they were so light, that the bones were so fragile in his grasp; even the slightest squeeze left them groaning in protest. He was sure that if he had used some more strength, the entire structure would have been crushed in his palm, but he didn't want to, it would be like removing his fangs and putting silver in the gums - taking away her best defence.

As he traced down to the place where it joined her back, an evil idea popped into his head. He began firmly stroking the base of her wing, pressing his long fingers into the muscles there, laughing when he heard her moan loudly, wriggling back towards him. He slipped his mind into hers, pulled images from her subconscious of him providing pleasure for her in many different ways... With his mouth, fingers... And, of course, his cock. She responded quite enthusiastically, even while she slept, arching her back, breathy moans escaping, the heat in her body growing until she quivered once and snapped. Instead of another moan, he was startled to hear his name as she climaxed, only the barest whisper, but he heard it.

"_Alucard... My count_," she must have felt his presence, for the moment she spoke it, her eyes shot open, glaring at the vampire with fiery eyes. He was just waiting for the vocal beating she going to give him, awaiting it with a smug smirk. He had just brought her to another orgasm, and she had said his name.

"Dream of me often, little angel?" He grinned, his own eyes matching her with a joyful expression.

" **ALUCARD YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!**" She screeched, throwing herself at him, only to find him dissipating into the shadows and out of the room, but she knew he could still hear her, "I swear to god, vampire. You ever try **ANYTHING** like that again, and I'll castrate you and feed your dick to werewolves!" Snarling once again, she laid her head back on the pillow, unable to hold back her own smile. He couldn't help himself and had studied her while she slept, her feathers still standing on ends from his touch, sparking lust in her. Giggling to herself, Lilith fell back asleep, feeling much better than she had in a long time.


	13. Short, but Sweet

**It's been a while my dear fans, and I apologise for not updating in a month. Fanfiction has been pushed aside in favour of exams and other, more important things. I think I've answered a few questions in this chapter, but if you're wondering anything else, just ask and I'll be happy to answer, whether it be via PM or in a chapter ;)**

Few things in my life had ever been simple, so waking up in my demonic form was no biggie. The major problem though, was not the sudden change in my body, but the fact that my horns had penetrated the soft fluffiness of my pillows and speared through them, so instead of waking up to my colourful, beautiful world in the dungeons, all I could see was the black pillow case shielding my vision, along with a dusting of creamy coloured feathers scattered about. With a harsh growl, I tugged at the rogue pillow, only succeeding in tearing the pillow case, and inciting more anger, causing my leathery wings to bat in frustration as the irritation continued, feathery filling spilling out of the gaping tear sporadically, landing in my eye, up my nose, in my open mouth to catch between my razor-sharp teeth...

"Miss Lilith?" Came a voice from the door and I whirled, nostrils flaring to scent the intruder, finding the scent to be non-aggressive, the warmth of the body and the voice indicating that it was - in fact - Walter. Immediately, my body relaxed and I chuffed softly at him turning towards the source of his breathing and grinning.

"Evening Walter," I sung, prancing towards him on my clawed toes, wings like ebony banners out behind me, just like my pitch black hair. The butler gave a short chuckle and, from the sound of his approaching footsteps, he was coming closer to me, probably to offer some help.

"Would you like a hand?" He asked and I gratefully nodded, removing my metal hand and the knife-clawed hand from around the pillow, dropping them to my side in a non-threatening gesture, difficult for a tall, well-muscled demon to pull off, even for a female. Tensing in response to the kindly butler entering my personal space, I had to stop myself attacking: for demons, only mates, children and close friends were allowed in the bubble directly around you. I was quickly saved when a familiar face strode through the door, all crimson and black and flashing fangs, followed by that echoing chortling of his. Walter side stepped out of the way, giving a short bow to his ancient friend from the sound of rustling fabrics. Alucard wasted no time in tearing the pillow from my horns, causing me to hiss, both at his proximity and the jerking pressure that shot through my forehead. Growling sharply at the vampire, he reprimanded me with a furious snarl of his own, which sent me scuttling away with my tail between my legs, a scowl still on my face.

As I glared on at Alucard and the Hellsing butler, I perched myself on the side of my bed, listening to the somewhat hushed discussion between the two of them, half-heartedly snorting at points, just for the sake of interrupting.

"Can she talk in this form, Alucard?" Walter asked, seemingly oblivious to me as I perked up, my ears twitching slightly as I listened course I could talk, but I just couldn't be bothered. The only one I ever properly talked to - Alucard - could understand the growls, rumble and clicks that made up the language of demons, although we - as a species - much preferred body language over anything else. Alucard answered the affirmative before they both turned to me and I tilted my head with a grin, rows of teeth baring themselves in a hellish parody of a smile.

"How long will you stay in this form, miss Lilith?" He asked, in the kind of voice you'd speak to a frightened animal with; soothing and gentle. I responded with a shrug of my armoured shoulders, the natural, carapace-like scaling scraping together. Deciding after a brief period that it wasn't an acceptable answer, I opened my mouth to speak, my voice was gravelly and deep, vibrating through the room when I spoke, if it weren't for the other female characteristics, you would have never been able to tell what gender I was.

"It will be a while," I growled, "While I may be powerful, my body will revert to my true form when I must... Recharge," I nodded with creased brows, flicking my hair back to show the single remaining eye that I had, blinking - or would that be winking? - at the other two in the room as they both stared back at me. "Hey," I laughed humourlessly, gesturing wildly with my hands, the metal arm clinking as I splayed my fingers wide, "At least I'm not in heat anymore." True, I no longer felt the pull towards the ancient vampire, who grinned at me, although the scent of him was still powerful, it was as addictive lay wonderful as it used to be when my senses were more attuned. Come to think of it, my heat had lasted longer this time, more than a week, which was very unusual. I had no time to contemplate it now as Seras strolled in through the door, then stopped, blue eyes wide and mouth gaping open. With a chuckle, I smirked at her, trying not to scare her delicate fledgling instincts by baring my teeth.

"You'll catch flies with that mouth of yours, Seras," I joked, another guffawing joining my laughter until Seras' quiet giggling added to ours. I looked at her with a much more friendly smile than Alucard, with his pointed fangs, and waited for the questioning to begin.

**/\/\/\**

An hour later, Seras had finished her interrogation of me. I had been asked everything she could possibly thought of, from: 'Why do you have fur on you, I mean, isn't it hot in Hell?' - I had replied that it was a common misconception and the area I inhabited, was a much colder realm. Also, the thickness of the fur protected wherever it covered from other demons, so my neck, spine, breasts, a thin line down the centre of my belly and the top of my thigh was difficult to find purchase on with teeth or claws. Her favourite question, which I had ignored the first few times was why I had two eyes in my human form, but only one in this form, to which I had brushed her off until she insisted that I tell her. Of course she didn't understand the concept of illusions, she wasn't a fully-fledged vampires yet, not a true draculina, but a vital part of my fitting in as a human was the work of illusions. I could hide the fact that I only had one eye, but of you looked close enough, it was a minuscule fraction of a second slower than the other eye and I could hide my wings too, but if someone brushed by, they would easily feel them. Illusions played with sight, nothing more, nothing less. When I was audibly gasping for breath between the barrage of questions that the girl poured, Alucard strode in, claimed that Integra needed to talk, and then smuggled me out of the mansion in his shadows until we were both outside.

"Go," he commanded, turning to melt back into the mansion, before I stopped him with a hand on his arm, his head turned and fiery crimson eyes met wild cerulean, both gazing intently back at the other.

"Are you so sure I'll come back?" I said laughingly, but underneath was a serious undertone... Did they trust me by myself?

"Of course you will," Alucard answered, tipping his head to peer cheekily under the rim of his hat, his signature grin crossing his face, yet he bore the same serious attitude I did beneath the jesting, "If you don't, then you know I'll be sent after you," there was the tiniest hint of something else in his voice... Regret? No. Alucard didn't regret his killing, he took joy in the spilling of blood, the fierce battle-lust, but there was definitely something that told me he wouldn't enjoy killing me as much as he had other vampires... Would I have wished to leave anyway? Of course not, in the few weeks I had been free, I had new friends, people who were willing to help protect the weak. Such things were frowned upon in Hell, the strong ruled, or stayed in the shadows, prowling and preying on the weaker demons who roamed the realms. My clawed feet cut little furrows as I curled my toes into the grass, still looking at the vampire.

After a insurmountable length of time, I nodded my head in understanding and thanks, allowing the tiniest smile to curl my lips, a true smile, showing just how grateful I was of this small freedom he was allowing me. Then, turning from him and releasing his arm from the grip of my skin-and-bone hand, I spread my wings, the feathers having turned to ash at the onslaught of my demon form, becoming great bat-like appendages which easily caught the wind as I stretched them wide. In one glorious gust of wind, I shot up into the sky, soaring in the darkness, rolling and looping in the cool night air with a whoop of sheer delight. Diving and swirling, I soon found that we were in the countryside, with no houses for miles and miles... Shooting through a small forested area, I tested my agility as I glanced off branches, being whipped in the face by leaves and throwing up the carpet of pine needles as I glided by in a flash of colour.

Of course, nothing ever goes my way and with an almighty force pushed upon me, I crashed to the ground, landing heavily, but not damaging myself in any way, thanks to the softened mud and leaves. There, a few feet in front of me, was a rather small pair of feet, which my eye followed up, until the figure crouched... Lucifer's knees bent as he came down to level with me, and some ancient, servile part of me kept me on the ground, frozen beneath my old master. Idly his tiny hand came down to bury itself in the fur of my neck, stroking through it gently, almost affectionately if the devil himself could feel such a thing.

"You'll be mine yet, my dear Lilith," Was all he said before vanishing in a cloud of ash and flame, leaving me to rush home, to where I was protected, safe behind the unbeatable ally that was Alucard... But I had a feeling that the 'unbeatable' would soon be put to the test.


	14. Fear

**I'm back! And thank you xVentressx and Lexiful Sunshine for your kind words :) My exams aren't finished yet, but my final one is on Friday, so I have some time to write for the moment and decided to update this. I apologise if it is quite off as it has been a while since I wrote anything at all,but expect drunken angels, various vegetables and some fluff. **

**Please let me know if you spot any spelling/ grammar mistakes as I'm currently going over all my fics and trying to fix them. Unfortunately, my laptop is dead and I have to use my iPad, which seems to just enjoy tolling me by changing words that are perfectly acceptable, and mutating other words into things that aren't even in the dictionary.**

** Hellsing does not belong to me, of course, but Lilith does.**

**/end authors note**

When they finally found the angel, the scene was completely unexpected. After hours of expecting to see her soaring back to the mansion with her grinning demonic face, Integra had sent Alucard out looking for her. He had followed her scent through the thick forested area around the vicinity of Hellsing HQ, noting how she had darted between the trees, stopping for a break on that branch - the scent lingering just a little more strongly - then taking off again in another direction. The vampire noted with amusement that it was almost as if she expected him to follow her trail and find her her deep into the woodlands, but alas, when the trail stopped,ending in a huge skid mark along the ground, his interest was peaked. The stench of sulphur and burning was strong here, along with the scent of Lilith... And her fear. He could imagine her now, her little subharmonics trilling in terror as was confronted by something. However, there was not a drop of blood in the immediate area, so clearly she had not been hurt. Either the creature that was here had taken her cleanly, or they had chased her off elsewhere and by the scent leading back towards the mansion, clearly she had fled in fright. He said a silent '_thank you' _that she had not been taken, as he would probably have been ordered to go after her, and he wanted to, nor cared to. _That's a lie, _he heard the stray thought invade his mind, _you would chase her without a second thought._

Without further ado, the vampire turned tail and followed his footsteps back, irritated at the lack of evidence as to who was chasing the woman and in some part of his mind, he was furious at himself for caring. As irritating as she was, she was a good companion, willing to sit in silence, just allowing people to take comfort in her somewhat soothing presence. Alucard refused to admit it, but he wanted to protect her, however deadly she was, whatever was after her clearly terrified her and it was threatening his territory if the brave but foolhardy angel was scared. Stopping suddenly, the No-Life King growled to himself, he knew why he wanted to protect her... He wanted to take her as his mate, but she continued to reject his advances - whether she believed he was simply playing her, or genuinely not interested he would never know- but she was worthy of a place by his side, she fought with the viciousness of a vampire female, yet showed submissiveness when it was needed, she was stubborn and hard headed and brutal and feisty and everything else he could ask for in a woman. Of course, she would have to be taught to hold her tongue a little more often, but that was done easily enough, if he wanted such.

Starting forward once more, he wondered where she possibly could have gone, but his hyper-sensitive nose picked up the trail as soon as he arrived back, meeting Integra's gaze. He knew his master would loathe to admit, but she had welcomed the angel into the family of misfits she kept, providing her with whatever she needed to be comfortable. When he shook his head, the woman looked thoughtful and perhaps a little put off by the fact that her newest addition had went missing, so he quickly told her what he could smell.

"Integra, my master, whatever was in the forest terrified the little angel, and she fled back her from her trail," Integra raised an eyebrow, but he continued, taking a deep inhale to make sure he was correct before they all ran to find her, "I can smell alcohol from the kitchen, mixed with delicious scent of fear," in a flash, the Hellsing leader had whipped around and began the trek towards the kitchen, where the scene before them played out. It was both surprising and hilarious to say the least, even Alucard stopped for a moment to figure out the image, then let out a loud guffaw of laughter.

Lilith was perched on a throne made entirely of whiskey and beer bottles, her body limp in the homemade chair, with a carrot jammed down the neck of one bottle, part of orange vegetable showing, with the green leaves flopping over the sides, on another, a potato was precariously perched, a monocle shoved into the skin of it, and a smile carved just underneath. As Integra and Alucard approached, the angel lifted a wobbly finger to her mouth and shushed them, pointing to the monocled potato.

"Shh, Walters *hiccup* sleeping," She mumbled, Integra snickered slightly and Alucard laughed once more as one cerulean eye creaked open to peek at them, "Shh, I said, butlers need sleep too." The eye blinked once, then locked onto Alucard, it appeared for a moment as if she were trying to speak again, but failed and blew a raspberry instead. She was completely intoxicated, and it was the best amusement they had from her yet.

"Who's your friend here, then?" Alucard asked, gesturing to the carrot in the other bottle. She looked briefly at the carrot, her forehead scrunching in a childish expression of deep thought and she gnawed her lip, seemingly unable to remember.

"That one... *hiccup* ... That one is Pip, you know, the cheesy frogman... I mean Frenchman... It was gunna be *hiccup* Seras, but carrots don't have tits, so..." Her speech trailed of to unrecognisable mumbling and Integra strolled closer, kneeling next to the inebriated woman in a condescending manner, laughing at the scowl she received for the treatment, "I'm not a baby, In... Int... Teggy, I'm just... Slightly... Dr... I'm pissed, okay?" Her head fell back against the bottles with a dramatic thump that shook the throne. It appeared that she was sobering up quite quickly, until she pulled yet another bottle - a full one - from the floor, and downed it in a few gulps, a goofy smile returning to her face. In that moment Walter chose to arrive, missing his usual monocle of course and turned to Integra, who was still kneeling by the chair.

"I was going to ask if you knew where my monocle was," he smiled, glancing at the woman on the chair, who was glancing from the potato to Walter and back again," But it appears I have found it." Suddenly looking heartbroken at the potato, the angel kicked it with one demonic foot, only for it to stick to the sharp talons, providing a very humorous sight for the three of them whilst Lilith wailed at the vegetable.

"Walter!" She cried, plucking the spud from her foot with her metal claw, holding it delicately, "Kill this imp... Im... Fake! Use your wires, slicey-dicey him!" She looked startled for a moment, then turned on the vampire, "You! This is *hiccup* your fault!" She growled accusingly, leaping up, albeit shakily. A knife-like claw jabbed him in the face and drew blood, but Alucard continued to laugh, pullimg away when she tried to repeat the gesture, falling forward when he wasn't there. Landing sharply on her belly, she burst into tears, whimpering the whole time, her subvocals shaking with unknown emotions, "Your fault..."

Alucard stood next to her, still chuckling as she wept until a glare from Integra silenced him. Walter picked the woman up, careful to avoid her wings - which were twitching and fidgeting out of control - ready to take her to her room, but to his surprise, Lilith began to flounder in his arms, reaching for Alucard whilst pushing him away with wide, frightened eyes. All turned serious in that moment as she trembled, fighting to get away until he loosened his arms and she buried herself in the vampires jacket, hiding away like an animal, only her head poking out for to breathe. Integra approached her cautiously, speaking softly to her.

"Lilith, what happened out there? Why have you drank so much? This isn't like you and I need my soldiers in top form,"

With a sharp exhale, the angel steadied her tears, looking less frightened now. She was still grasping Alucard's coat like he was her last line of defence, but she wasn't as wild-looking now, "He's coming for me, he wants me back." Attention was redirected to her and Alucard spoke up for the first time in a while, lowering an arm around her waist.

"Who?"

"My old master, Lucifer, he wants me back..." She let out a squeaky laugh, pathetic and weak, "First, the Archangels want my head, now the devil wants my body, popular, aren't I? What's next? Does Dracula want my heart?" She glanced up at Alucard, who was grinning, despite the comment hitting a little too close to home, in all honesty, the longer he spent with her, the more he wanted it, not just for her blood, but she was becoming a permanent fixture in his life now. He knew, however, that she could not have his in return, there was nothing to give her.

"Alucard, take Lilith to her room then return at once so we can discuss this Lucifer, thank you," Integra's demand held authority and the vampire bowed, before hoisting the angel over his shoulder, feeling the harder carapace pressing into his shoulder where she hung limply, not even bothering to argue with him over it. This wasn't good, she had lost her spirit, and therefore, his interest, she wasn't her usual argumentative, sarcastic and often aggressive self, she was simply a husk of that now. Or at least he thought so. That was until she giggle slightly and reached down to pinch his backside.

Alucard growled sharply, debating sinking his fangs into the thigh right next to his face, the decided against it, she was in no state of mind for that kind of playing tonight, "What is it?" He snapped, a little too sharply and felt Lilith recoil away, clasping her hands together, he sighed before starting a little quieter and gentler, wondering who cut his balls off, "What's wrong, little angel, see something you like?" He couldn't resist the tease and she instantly brightened, trying to see his face before giggling delightedly.

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

"You have a very nice ass," I laughed, turning to pinch it again. Alucard shook his head in bewilderment and phased through the floor, straight into what I think was my room, where my mood changed the minute he lay me in bed.

It was all fun and games until now, but at the thought of being left alone in bed, I became wild once more, my eyes darted around the room, searching the shadows for anything that looked faintly human, seeing things that weren't there, even with night vision as excellent as mine. I was still drunk to a certain extent, but my metabolism was burning off the alcohol faster than I could comprehend. My memories of the night returned to me, and terror wrought my body, my blood going cold and my claws clamped around Alucard, desperately clutching him to me like a child scared of the monsters in the wardrobe. He sighed and began to pry my hands from him, but my physical strength was a match for his and he snarled in irritation, until I returned a whine, humming my terror in the background until he stopped.

I managed the barest whisper, "Stay with me, I'm scared," for a moment, I thought he would leave me, but he simply shucked the coat and sat on the bed beside me, where I curled around him, whimpering into his back.

"My master is calling," he growled, moving to stand, but The minute I let go of him, I could feel the darkness closing in, the smell of burning sulphur growing stronger every second as _he_ approached me, coming to claim me.

"Please," I squeaked, my breathing erratic, and Alucard huffed, cursing under his breath until he inhaled, clearly smelling what I had. His eyes lit up a brighter crimson and he sat down more forcefully than intended, laying down on his back where I tried to merge myself into him. My arms curled around his broad chest, my head tucked into his neck and my legs tangled in his. He gave no response to it, but I didn't care, simply steadying my breath and using his strength and calm to push away the fear and unfamiliar darkness, drawing in the scent of cinnamon, earth, blood and gunpowder, keeping myself sane. "Thank you," I murmured to him, but he remained quiet. That was fine... For now.

**Blergh. Fluffy chapter is fluff. Let me know please, I love followers and faves, but reviews make my day, considering I have the flu. Thank you!**


	15. Passion

**Well, I was asked for smut, so I am providing smut. I do apologise because I don't write it very much as I prefer the whole 'fade to black' thing, but this pairing don't deserve that. They need to show the passion and lust. If you think I can Improve on this, please, pleeaaseee, let me know :D ah, now to answer my darling reviewers, who I treasure more than those who just favourite/ follow. It only takes a minute more to write a quick ' I enjoyed this chapter because...' So please people, do it! It inspires me!**

**Sword of the Azure Rain:**** Y UR NAME SO LONG! I absolutely loved you for taking the time to write out that review, so thanks again :) I hope this satisfied you, but if It didn't, I promise I'll change it XD thanks for all the wonderful praise you have me and indeed be ready for future plans ;)**

**XVentressx****: I always appreciate your reviews since you've done it since the start, thank you :)**

**Lilith dracul****: thanks so much for not just reviewing once, but three time! In one day! And wow, thanks for the song too, it fits them so perfectly! It is indeed in first person, but I like to mix it up a bit for interest :)**

**NameWithNoMeaning****: Ah, thank you, great to know that people look forward to the new chapters, so I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

My eyes slid open groggily, eyelids stuck with remnant of tears that I had cried during my slumber - a regular occurrence now - and gazed slowly around the room, taking in everything as a predator would. My eyes ran from the side of the bed that was usually empty and over the large body there - my mouth jerking into a grin at the sound of heavy breathing and a slow heartbeat - to the corners of the room, where the darkness encompassed the basement bedroom. No light was to be found here, yet the bluish-grey tint of my night-vision soaked up everything I seen from the wardrobe to the dark figure in the corner... At that, I screamed, trying to bury myself in the vampire next to me, but however hard I tried, his body wouldn't respond to me. His heartbeat remained a steady, slow beat, pumping to the footsteps of the intruder. By now my instincts kicked in and I leaped away, putting the bed between the advancing figure and I. He became clearer as he moved closer, red eyes like embers burning into my own. Cold, emotionless, so unlike Alucard's eyes, which were always so full of un-life... His mouth opened to reveal pearly white baby teeth, but the mouth began to tear, ripping at the edges and opening into a gaping hole in his face filled with wickedly pointed yellowing teeth. The redness in the eyes drained out to become nothing but black pits, every circle of hell showing out of them. Skin was sloughed off, dropping into a filthy puddle of putrid rot, leaving bare muscle and bone behind, which began to twist into a shape that I cowered from. His true form.

Obviously now was when I woke up, instead of the pleasantly slow awakening of my dream, I was jolted into consciousness, my breathing laboured and trails of cold sweat running down my body. The muscles of my wings jerked as a large hand settled between them, ruffling the baby feathers on my back gently, calmingly - but I was too wound up and it was a gesture that my old master had used on me before harshly grabbing the sensitive down and jerking with all his unholy strength. Before I could stop to think, to inhale the scent of the vampire, I had whipped around, snarling and baring my teeth, snapping at the hand which held me. Alucard at least had the sense to release me before he clutched me into him to try to prevent my floundering and fighting from hurting him or myself, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the pure, animal fear that had settled on me. Even as my eyes sought to out the darkness and shadows, they were seeing things that weren't there, picking up movement where there was none. As I inhaled on my next breath, the vampire used all his strength to shove my face into his throat, where the scent was at its strongest and a flash of recognition flowed through me as I remember the sweet smell of cinnamon, the rusty smell of blood, and the combination that was Alucard.

"Thank you," I breathed, nuzzling closer to him on instinct, tryinfpg desperately to merge our bodies together, into his protective embrace, "Though I am embarrassed for you to see me I'm such a state," my voice was shaky, but I was proud that I managed to speak without stuttering or crying.

"No need, I saw him too," Alucard replied, his hold seemingly becoming tighter around me as he growled into the darkness, no doubt still scanning the room for a threat that wasn't there. His behaviour was almost that of an overprotective mate, so I whirled on him next and snapped my teeth at his throat, initiating a fight. Both of us were tense, so it wouldn't do to have Integra call upon us when we both knew we couldn't focus. Alucard's attention snapped to me and he growled a low warning towards me, hoping to scare me off but I simply beat my wings, thrashing out of his grip and onto the floor, where I realised I must have discarded me clothing at some point the previous night. So, standing proudly in nothing but a black bra and panties, I snapped at him once more, snarling in threat before Alucard leaped for me, his maw reaching for my throat, but I quickly dodged, leaping backwards and out of the way which unknowingly put me closer to the wall. In a display of pure speed, I was pressed against the wall with tremendous force, shaking me to the core. I had bitten my tongue in the process and sweet blood trickled down my throat, some dribbling across my lip. the vampires nostrils flared and he leaned forward, his tongue snaking out to taste the liquid that ran down my chin, following the trail up to my lips, where he lapped once more, drawing back to give me a half-lidded look that both asked and demanded of me. This was the last straw, and if we continued, it would only lead to violent, angry sex.

In an act of defiance, I followed him and all but devoured his mouth, my tongue pressing against his mouth and demanding entrance, prying open his lips and trailing blood across us both. As I danced in his mouth, he moaned quietly at the taste of my essence, drawing a pleased purr of pride from me as he softly suckled on my tongue, taking as much as he could before his healing saliva mended the wound. Of course I followed up the kiss with a vicious hit from the heel of my palm, cracking his nose and sending his head flying backward as he began to laugh loudly at the excitement of the fight, and the scent of arousal now beginning to permeate the air. Fluttering away, I bent myself over, palms pressed against the wall, offering myself to him which he took faster than I could think - body positioned behind mine, stilly fully clothed - as he settled his hands on my hips. His mouth ran up my spine, nose brushing through the feathering and I had to hold back a laugh as he almost sneezed from the persistent tickling of his nose, yet all thoughts of giggling were quickly gone as his met the lower part of my neck - feather free- and began nipping the skin, leaving angry red claiming marks across the top of my back. A groan escaped my lips as he sought out a sensitive spot at the side of my throat, nibbling harder until he broke the skin. Blood trickled in hot streams from where his fangs had pierced, long crimson snail-trails that stained the skin of my chest as it ran down. My head flew back in retaliation, hitting the already- healed nose and rebreaking it. Alucard's blood spattered across my back, making a mess of my beautiful wings.

My heart was thundering in my chest as he recovered, speeding to me and tossing me to the bed, eliciting a squeal from me and a deep chuckle from him. Before I could hastily flee from the bed, Alucard was above me, his weight pressing me down and his mouth on mine. Hands wandered - mine straying to his stomach and pushing upwards, bunching the button-down shirt to his chest before I explored the planes of muscle on show, feeling his smooth skin twitch beneath my fingertips.

"Oh dear," I purred, running an extended claw lightly down his side, from his ribs to his hips, "Is the oh-so-great Alucard ticklish?" His only response was a snarl as he tore the bra from my chest, snapping it clean in two and tossing it across the room. My breasts became the subject of his abuse, his mouth extending to cover the entire breast, jagged rows of teeth cutting into the flesh and drawing painful pleasure from me - alighting my core, which began burn. A large hand caressed the flesh of my other breast, pinching the nipple and pulling, tearing a shriek from my mouth that was quickly swallowed by his. A long tongue slid into my mouth, warring fiercely with my own as we both grabbed for each other, lust overtaking all sense as claws grew, fangs extended and feral, more animalistic natures fought their way out.

When the mouth was removed from my flesh, blood poured from the new wounds, pooling down in my navel as Alucard fully lowered himself onto me, smearing the blood between us. It would have soaked his clothes if they had not somehow disappeared, sucked into the growing tangle of writhing shadows around us, forming into familiars who stood guard above their masters - a lolling tongue, a furry canine body, a stomping hoof and a swishing tail, just distractions to us. That deadly mouth of his moved downwards, drifting over my throat, leaving at the bitemarks, one hand still fondling whilst the other clasped both of mine, pinning them above my head as I writhed beneath him. His fangs grazed my hipbone, pulling my attention back to his as his fiery eyes locked with my own, forcing me to watch as he used those enormous canines to hook into my panties and pull them down, ever so slowly, scraping my thighs on the way down and drawing rivulets of blood which were quickly mopped up by my underwear. This left me bare for him, the fluffy down feathers were kept neatly trimmed around there, providing a replacement for usual rough pubic hair. Alucard chuckled softly as he noticed this, bringing his free hand down to pet the feathers, before dragging his fingers lower to caress my wet folds. I wriggled insistently, trying to get to do something, anything! Before I went mad with lust. I had my wish when two gloved fingers sunk deep inside of me, causing me to cry out loudly as parts that had been left so long were probed and stroked expertly inside, building minute please slowly. As I moaned, I jerked under him, unconsciously rubbing against the hardness now bared to me, brushing against my leg... My mouth dropped and my eyes widened in horror.

"You don't intend to put that inside me, do you?" I asked in shock, glancing down at the pillar of flesh standing proud and poking my leg. Now that I had seen it, it didn't look quite as terrifying as it had felt, the pulse of his vampiric heartbeat throbbing through his thick cock, the tip dripping. At my question, Alucard's eyebrows drew up, then his grin - which almost burst his face - appeared, followed by loud guffawing. He removed his fingers, bringing them to my face, scissoring them so I could see the thick fluid which clung between the gloved digits.

"You seem to enjoy the thought, little angel," he laughed, "You are absolutely soaking,"

"Shut up and keep going," I snarled, baring my teeth in threat, to which the vampire responded with his own fangs showing. A female was always taught to give in to a male, but I instead boldly wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him towards me with a flex of powerful muscles. He brushed up against me, inciting a shiver from us both, which was followed by a loud growl from the vampire as he positioned himself at my entrance. There was no gentle pushing in, more like a thrust with all the force of a steam train , jamming himself deep inside of me. I howled out, ripping my claws from his grasp and dragging them down his back whilst he repositioned to use one hand to brace himself, whilst the other moved to my waist, angling my hips for a better thrust. A few vicious pumps later and I could already feel the beginnings of something huge inside me, pleasure building up as the vampire used all of his strength and skill, thrusting in, only to angle a certain way and hit my sweet spot whilst I melted underneath him.

Taking him by surprise, I rolled us over, straight off the bed, where I landed on top of Alucard, forcing him so much deeper into me, and crushing my clit into him. My first wave of pleasure overtook me, leaving me clutching him deeper inside, fluid dripping down his thick shaft. Gritting his teeth, Alucard looked up at me, vermillion eyes brighter than ever, wild and lustful. Grabbing my hips in a hold that would bruise my waist, he removed himself from me, until just the tip remained inside before ramming me back down onto him, gasping for breath but with a wicked smile on my face. I palmed my breast, moaning in delight as I felt the nipple taut and hard beneath my fingertips, the other hand snaking down to balance on Alucard's strong thighs, straying to his heavy balls. Blood dripped down from my front to his, both of us coated in crimson, a true vampiric mating. Of course, my dominance on top did not stay for long and after a quick decision that this position was not getting us anywhere quickly enough, I found myself pressed face-first against the stone walls, one leg held up as high as it would go, the other tangled in my hair, holding my head back at an unnatural angle whilst fangs penetrated my throat to accompany him ploughing into me from behind. My breathing was uneven, and he didn't even seem to be breathing at all as both fed on the pleasure, racing towards our inevitable finish. The wet slapping of flesh only continued to arouse me, feeling his hips meet my ass in a brutal thrust, cries of delight as he moved within me, until I exploded. My vision blacked as pure pleasure detonated within, my throat hoarse from screaming and I realised that at some point, Alucard had buried himself as far into me as physically possible and spilled his seed with a grunt and a satisfied sigh.

For minutes, both of us stood there, the wall holding us up whilst we recovered, until he pulled out, causing me to wince from the sensitivity, feeling his thick cum dripping out onto the floor between my feet. I dropped to the concrete, collapsing as I was no longer held up, relief flooding me at the feel of coolness beneath my damp, heated body. The vampire said nothing, before bending to pick me up and carry me to the bed, dropping me carelessly on it before disappearing from my tunnel vision. Something wet dragged across my aching womanhood and I was surprised to find that his tongue had put itself back to work, relighting the flame of passion.

**THEBIRDOFHERMESISMYNAME**

Walter found us later on that night, on Alucard's bed, with sheets stained beyond recognition, blood covering us both and locked in a lovers embrace. We were haphazardly tangled in each other, my face nuzzled into my lovers neck when I heard the bucket of ice drop, then hurried footsteps away from the room. Wriggling free of Alucard, I stood on weak, trembling legs and stretched - from my toes to the tips of my fingers, even my wings spread fully out - before I began to reassemble myself to waddle to my own room and clean up in a nice hot shower.

"Leaving already?" Came the seductive purr from the bed and I turned, seeing Alucard in all his naked glory, hard and erect with the covers wrapped around his legs. It had to be the sexiest sight I had ever seen... And denied. Tilting my head, I answered him truthfully.

"Well we wouldn't want to explain to your master - who, no doubt Walter is telling now - that we had a comfort fuck because my old master is after me, would we?"

He appeared stunned for a moment, before he grinned, but there was something about his face, something had hardened, missing the usual playfulness, " A comfort fuck? Is that all this was?" He joked, but his voice was the same as his face, hiding his true emotions.

"Why? Do you want it to be something else?" I laughed back uncomfortably, pulling on my boots before turning to leave. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like a whispered 'I wish it was' followed me out the door, leaving me feeling both guilty and upset that I probably lost the best chance of both a friend and a mate in this world, slapping my forehead with an aggravated sigh as I made my way outside to gaze at the stars. I once wondered if the stars gazed back, even in the heavens, the stars were so far out of reach, twinkling and glittering like diamonds on a dark, velvet sheet. So lost in my musings, was I, that I barely heard the footsteps behind me. Closing my eyes, I began to speak so softly, knowing he could hear me, "Alucard, look, I said some stupid shit back there, I'm sorry, right?"

"Oh yes you did, my bestest little general," a terrifying, familiar voice answered, and I whirled, but was quickly knocked out with a sharp hit to the head, "And now nobody is coming for you, hehe," Lucifer picked up his demonic charge and shuddered, scenting the vampire all over her, along with a particularly pleasing scent. The demon grinned, knowing all had went according to plan before exploding into a cloud of sulphur and ash, leaving for Hell.


	16. Fun Times

Hey guys, sorry if you were expecting the next chapter, rest assured its on its way, however, I wanted to ask this, would anyone do artwork of Lilith & Alucard or Damien & Ashrai or even Blaise in exchange for a one-shot fanfic? I always love to see how my readers see my characters and I'm getting bored just writing my WABN and trying to write Damien's Hunt too. Maybe this would give me the motivation to love my stuff again.

Thanks and I love you all,

DSH x


	17. Surprises

**Hello again everyone! This is my last update before I go away on holiday I'm afraid, but three weeks in the sun is calling! And I now have another fic! It's called Ride the tempest, tame the waves and its Kuroshitsuji! Yayyyy. **

** As for other news, I now have a facebook page specially for my fanfiction:**

**wwwDOTfacebookDOTcom/groups/455947181161377/#**

** (Just replace the DOTs with .) come on and chat to me, shout at me for not updating or to troll, I don't mind and will happily talk back :D**

** I hope everyone else enjoys their holidays!**

** Fun fact of the chapter! I wrote this whilst listening to the Silent Hill 2 soundtrack, just to try and get some creepy vibes of Hell in at the end.**

**I know I usually reply personally, but I'll post up replies this time :3**

** Lilith dracul: I was pretty nervous about writing that lemon, good to know you enjoyed it ;) I love Black Butler, and the song is so perfect!**

**Sword Of The Azure Rain: I'm going to call you Sword of the epic name from now on. I'm going to have to continually change my storyline to keep you on your toes, aren't I? Hope you enjoy this chapter too :) thank you!**

**XVentressx: indeed she was... Always thought of her being a bit like me XD**

**Just-another-teenage-dirtbag: Thank youuuu :D here's your update!**

**NameWithNoMeaning: more updates! I hope you're still excited XD**

* * *

Days? Weeks? Months? How long had it been since I had last seen them? It had been a mere four days in Hell since I had been kidnapped, but time flows differently here. Hell is not just some place at the centre of the Earth, beneath layers of molten lava and the crust of the planet, rather, it is a realm all of its own - an entirely different dimension controlled by Lucifer, to play with according to his whims. He would consider it a cruel joke to slow down or even stop the time here entirely, allowing the human realm to soar past us, for every day here; a century there. Integra would be dead. Walter would be dead. Seras would have lost Pip, then most likely have found her freedom and set out on her own, a true draculina. Would Alucard have moved on too? Found his soul mate in a fellow vampire? Who knows. If I only knew how much time had passed...

"One hour, they've not even had a chance to miss you yet," came the boyish, giggling voice of the small eight-year old boy beside me. I lunged and snapped at his tiny legs with my gaping maw, but he danced out of my reach. Bloody devil. He was free to move, but he had decided it best to bind me to a huge blessed cross. My wings were spread with my arms, nailed with blessed silver into the arms of the wooden cross. For extra support, my wrists and neck were bound with blessed chains, protected slightly by thick leather bands, apparently there so I 'didn't suffer too much yet.' Some of the leather had rubbed my skin however, then shifted out of place, leaving the blessed metal to touch the rawness of my flesh, burning through it. Snarling, I felt tears of pain and humiliation stream down my face - this was how he subdued me as a freshly fallen angel. The only difference being that time, the chains had burned so much worse, my wings had remained feathered and my appearance had remained unaltered by the pull of this realm. Now was different, my body was covered in a thick carapace, much like some kind of bug; my wings were leathery and much larger than usual, even my face had change. My nose had extended somewhat into a muzzle, saliva trailing down across my jaws, which had not one, but three rows of jagged teeth. My horns had extended from my forehead curving upwards into wicked points, another pair had sprouted, pointing straight out behind my head meaning I couldn't rest my head back against the cross.

"Fuck you," I growled, my voice deeper than usual, gravelly. The boy took a step towards me, wrapped a tiny hand around one of my front horns and snapped. The pain hit immediately, a piece of my skull pulled off, there was no blood, but it did its job in subduing me.

"Now now, all in good time," He laughed, twirling the curved horn in his hand before plunging it through my rib cage. The blow winded me, crimson blood trickling down the softer, exposed skin of my belly - almost invisible trails of red left across the black skin. My powers flared up for a moment, pushing the intruder out of my body then dropping the horn to the floor; a new one already grown back. The devil laughed at me, his childish laugh ringing in my ears, harsh and unpleasant, "I will break you once again, my little angel. Let me tell you a secret, do you know how demons reproduce?"

I shook my head, only to receive a dazzling blow to the temple, stunning me for a moment before I instinctively bared my teeth... That only received another clout, to the face this time. "No," I answered.

"No, what, angel?"

Steeling myself, I squared my shoulders and glared defiantly at him, "No, massster," I hissed in his face. He laughed once more, joyously, and for a moment I thought of Alucard and his demonic laughter.

"Well, us demons, see, the male ones anyway, can't reproduce at all without an already-fertilised egg. I want to raise an army, but there are no other females here who can provide that, so then..." He walked his fingers up my stomach, patting it, "You stroll in, already pregnant, and there! My plan is complete!"

I was stuck on the pregnant part... I was... Carrying? Alucard's child... I felt a sort of weak excitement flood me, replaced by dread. Digesting this information... I could imagine - in my logical mind - that he wished to replace Alucard's child with his own in my womb, but I would fight for it. Even if Alucard didn't want his child, I had always wanted them, however, this news had come at less than pleasant times, yet it gave me the will to fight back.

_ I will not bow, I will not break_

* * *

Stupid angel, he thought, storming through the mansion looking for his woman. An hour ago, she had left and Integra had sent him on a mission. Unfortunately, the mission had not gone according to plan so he had been left frustrated by the days events and was searching for the woman so he could slake his lusts upon her. The problem was, she could not be found anywhere. Was she ashamed? Embarassed of what had happened between them? She shouldn't have been, he mused, he hadn't cum that hard before in his long, long life. A satisfied grin came to his face as he thought of all of her lithe, powerful muscle stretched taut beneath him, blood dripping from both of them, the snarls that escaped from her lips with every thrust... A sharp growl escaped his throat, sending some of the mansions inhabitants scurrying away from him as he stormed back to her room in the dungeons. Great, now he was frustrated with a raging erection in his pants.

Of course, she wasn't there, but someone else had been... And someone still was.

* * *

"A question, master?" A month had passed and the starvation was finally telling on me. I had been promised to be allowed to hunt if I would come back. He had let me out once, in which I had taken down a Gluttony demon, a huge mammoth-like creature that had gored one of my arms with its tusks before I had taken out its throat. Lucifer had found me two hours later, gorged on meat with a goofy smile on my face, laying between the huge cage that was once the ribs of the huge brute. He had not let me out since, claiming that I would wipe out the demons.

"Go ahead, angel," He muttered, standing in the corner and sharpening his sword in the corner, the blade shooting sparks that singed my flesh. The loud drilling sounds cut off for a moment and blue eyes were cast to me.

"How did you get your hands on blessed items? You can't touch them, they burn you worse than they burn me..." I asked, watching him as he smiled.

"Gabriel owed me two favours, since I had caught you and that was what I was promised." Two...

"If I may be so bold, master," The words dripped from my tongue like honey laced with poison, " What was the other favour?"

"The first was the blessed items that bind you now, the second..." He leaned in closer, his sulphurous breath hot in my ear as I fought the urge to maul him with my horns and teeth, "Was the vampires head on a silver platter."

* * *

"Hello, beast," Came the voice, just before the lightning quick attack. A sword, shining golden and white cut through the darkened room. Where the weapon hit the floor, sparks flew, setting something - the bed?- on fire. The angels wings illuminated the black shadows, glowing with divine power as Alucard swung away from the attack, launching his own assault. Red eyes formed in the blackness, white snapping teeth lunging from the darkness towards the holy creature. Four large hell hounds howling and circling the angel, salivating all over the ground.

"Not this time. You won't escape again, vampire," The angel laughed, his halo flashing above his head, golden and bright. Alucard had to shield his eyes for a moment, but that was enough, in his third eye, he saw the man move, the sword thrust out and he welcomed chaos. The hellhound a leaped, one fastening itself into angels leg, tearing at the muscle; another fell prey to the wicked blade, dissolving it to shadows and sludge. The one on his leg fell the same way, slashed across its black throat before dissipating to nothing. Alucard laughed, rejoicing in the battle and bloodlust that rose within him at his new play-thing, before releasing his power.

The angel stopped suddenly, watching with widened, horrified eyes, "What are you doing?!" He gasped, blue eyes frightened, "Stop that, fight!"

Alucard merely grinned, merging into the shadows, "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." His body changed then, he red overcoat melting away to reveal the black, leather straight jacket, straps flying loosely on a gust of his own power. This time, when the sword came down in a brutal helm-breaker swing, he caught it. He caught it in his gloved hands, holding it back easily as the angel forced it down. In a movement quicker than the angel could track, he had swiped the sword from his hand, snapped the holy object into pieces then turned on the angel, now quivering in the corner.

Jackal pointed at the blue-eyed mans legs, with Alucard pulling the trigger to sever the limb in a gush of blood, kicking it out of his way. Picking up the man by the throat, he quickly laid into him, laying blow after blow across his face and stomach, snapping bones, leaving bruises and, best of all, he punctured a lung with a rib. The angel, now barely breathing and shaking in the throes of death looked up to him, giving the vampire one last smile. The glow had ebbed from his wings as the lay, discarded on the floor beside them, shredded and ripped from his body. As one last humiliation and to gain information, Alucard was going to drink him dry... Picking him up once more, he levered the angels head to the side, knowing he was committing the ultimate insult by killing Gabriel, their leader. As he sunk his teeth into the soft fleshy neck, he was surprised by what he found. The mind was fragmented, protected to a certain degree, so he only managed to derive simple sentences and images.

_A face towering over him. Blue eyes. Gold hair. Gold halo. White and gold wings. The voice of the master in his ear. He was unworthy to be spoken to by Gabriel. Leader of Angels. He had orders, had to follow them._

_"Go and take the vampires head. Be me. Act like me. Make him think you are me. That will give us time before he searches for us,"_

_Master gave orders. Go to Hellsing. Distract vampire. He can't look for his mate then, will give time to complete experiments._

Alucard sunk his teeth in further, joining his mind to wrap around the angels weaker one, desperately searching for what had happened to Lilith.

_Master and the little boy are talking. The little boy wants crosses and chains. For what? To hold the she-demon captive until the boy can take the vampires children and replace them with his own. Demon? No, he is Lucifer. Prince of darkness. Ruler of Hell._

Alucard dropped the drained body of the angel, which dissolved to dust in his hands. His Lilith had been taken to Hell, but she carried his child... How could they know? It had been less than an hour... He couldn't go, he had to stay, to hunt ghouls and rogue vampires for Integra, he had no time to go gallivanting into hell and hope for Luckfer just to hand her back. Not in his own territory. He had to wait, and hope, that Lilith would stay strong and wait for him.

A roar shook the manor to its very base, and Integra noted that this time, it was not the cry of a frustrated vampire, but a heart-broke lover.


End file.
